Ice has never been this warm
by Samthebear
Summary: Who can melt Kyoya's icy glare and heart? Enter Amelia. Like the song you are my Sunshine, she is his as he is hers.
1. Chapter 1

Ice has never been this warm before…

* * *

Wow… Some school exchange… I thought as I stare at the massive wrought iron gates that stood before me leading into Ouran high school. I've never been an exchange student and this is the first time I've ever been away from home for a long period of time with none of my family.

"Hello… uno you must be Amelia..Li?" a shy voice in halting English asks me, I jot out of my awe and found the person talking to me,

"Yes..?"

"Oh, I am Souga Kazukiyo the class representative of class 1-A, which you are part of… I am here to show you around?"

"Uh… sor- gomenasai, if its hard for you to speak in English please don't force yourself to…" Awkward moment… Then he smiles and says,

"Don't worry about it, I need to practice speaking English…" I nod half understanding,

"Oh ok, um where do I go now?"

"I will show you around and after that I will show you your host family."

"That sounds good." I pick up my suitcase to follow him but he stops me,

"No, don't worry about it. Your driver will take care of it." Driver…? I think he saw the look of confusion upon my face and explains,

"The host family has a driver who will arrange your transport to any where you wish to go. For now he'll take care of your luggage."

"But…" I look around myself and see neither car nor driver,

"He is just there." He points to a corner on the street and I see a _limo_ with a driver standing next to the driver's door. My mouth hits the concrete sidewalk. It may have been either my mouth or my eyes budging out of my head that tips the class rep of my shock as he laughs at my reaction in a good-natured way and tells me,

"Haha, you will have to get used to this no?" I blink furiously to make sure it was nothing due to my imagination.

"OK…." I close my open mouth and shift my attention back to the class rep to stop myself from having another 'wow shock'. Pleasantly I ask,

"We are going to…?"

"Ah, right this way please." I take one last look at the driver and follow Souga into the school. Further in I can see more of the school and the grounds are massive over 10 times the size of my school.

"Um, Souga.. San?"

"Hai?"

"How big is the school?" He pauses for a moment and thinks the says,

"Uno… Even I do not know the answer to that question…"

"Ah…" I nod again following his lead through the vast grounds, I'm sure I'll get lost if I didn't have anyone to show me around…

"We are going through the central grounds now and this is the area most frequented by students and staff." Central grounds eh, talk about massive…

I follow Souga San into the school building and inside is even more decadent than the outside had even suggested. Chandeliers hung high above our heads casting a warm glow of light, the many sides of each crystal is reflected upon the cream walls. At first I didn't notice as the lights enchanted me but I soon noticed that my feet were heavily cushioned and when I looked down the floor was carpeted in a deep blood red colour.

"Wow." I breathe out.

"It can be a bit… too much for some one new, but you'll get used to it soon…"

"Huh…" Souga San points out a massive stairway splitting into two at the top,

"These are the main stairways and you have to take the one on the right to get onto the wing where all of your class rooms are."

"Wow. Those stairs are massive…" He smiles at me kindly and went up the flight of stairs with me following just behind him.

"Amazing, and you come to this everyday? I'd willing go to school everyday if my school was like this…"

"For the first overseas exchange student this school has ever had your reaction is something I have never seen before."

"Well isn't it? This is not something I see every day, let alone attend!" The railings were made of a dark wood varnished and polished to perfection, so much so that I could see myself in it.

"This is our homeroom as you can see." He gestures to a sign above the classroom, which identified it as class 1-A. He opens the doors and goes in before me to introduce me.

"Everyone, we have a new student please welcome her into our school. She is an exchange student and she will be staying with us for a few months. Please make her feel welcome." Souga San waves me in and I cautiously steps into the room, looking around I can see everyone's faces fill with curiosity.

"Uh… Konichiwa…" I trail of hopelessly looking at Souga San for some form of guidance; he simply smiles an encouraging smile. I took a deep breath in and continued, "Um.. Wa tashi wa Amelia desu…" another look at Souga San pleading with him to save me from saying anything else in my horrible crash course Japanese. Before he can say anything else someone in the class stands up and says to me,

"It's ok, you can use English if you wish. We understand most of what is said in English as we are required to learn it." Glad to be spared from that fate I breathe a sigh of relive and says,

"Thankyou… My Japanese is very bad; I have only been learning it for a few months. I – my name is Amelia Li, I am an exchange student from Australia and it's a pleasure to be here and I thankyou for having me for these few months." I take an awkward feeling bow and turn to seek some help from Souga San.

"Why don't you take a seat?" He asks me and gestures to a free desk, grateful to be saved from awkward moments galore I slide into the indicated seat. Souga San introduces me in more detail and talks about what we were going to do this term in a brief over view, and all in English too just for my benefit. Someone sits next to me and it's that student, who saved me from myself before.

"Hello, my name is Fujioka Haruhi how are you?"

"Huh, oh I'm fine." I smile at him,

"I'm actually expecting this to be a lot harder for me actually…" I admit to him.

"Haha, actually I'm much like you. I'm a scholarship student and yes it is very different, all the people here are very different from us normal folk." For a guy he's actually very sensitive…

"Thankyou, for helping me out there… I thought I was a gonner."

"It's ok." He smiles at me and points out two clearly sulking twin teens, "That's Karou and Hikaru they are both twins of the Hitachiin family."

"Why are they giving me dark looks?" He laughs,

"They're mad at me for moving next to you." I gave him a weird look, he _is_ a guy right??

"Both of them are basically selfish creatures. So ignore them for now, they'll get over it." He says confidently,

"Oh ok…"

"Hey, would you like me to show you around campus?" He asks suddenly,

"Oh yeah sure… if Souga doesn't mind because he said that he'd show me around."

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to him. Wait here." He gets up and went to talk to Souga, from what I can see it's turning out positive. Souga is nodding his head in agreement and Fujioka is smiling. He comes back and tells me,

"We can go now if you'd like, I've got the whole day off to show you around." He smiles happily and it makes me wonder for a moment if he really is truly a guy…

"That sounds good." I smile and get up from my seat when I stood up two people were beside me and gave me a shock when they said together,

"Where is lady going?"

"Huh?" I turn my head left then right, they are exactly the same - my mind reels for a moment to explain how the same person can be on my left and right at the same time when Fujioka says quite crossly I might add,

"You two are not needed, you can go back doing whatever you were doing."

"But were just observing lady and you, if you were gone then we wouldn't have anything to do." Says one twin.

"Precisely." Says the other twin in agreement the first twin takes my left hand and bows to me in greeting,

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance my lady. I am Hitachiin Karou, and this is my twin brother Hikaru." The other twin takes my right hand and bows to me, ok… This is getting really, _really_ weird for my liking.

"Um… nice to meet you too." I try to discreetly pull my hands away but they just hold onto them and straighten their backs,

"We'll come with you Haruhi." Wah?..? No honorifics? Isn't that very rude? I remember my Japanese teacher pounding into my head the importance of honorifics, and now I'm hearing native speakers not even use it? I'm so confused I don't even notice that the two twins are leading me out of the classroom with Fujioka following behind fuming silently.

"For such a maiden it must have been hard to move to far away from what you're familiar." Huh? Are they talking to me?

"Sorry? What did you just say?" I'm pretty sure I've got question marks popping up around my head.

"You've confused her Karou!!" The twin to my left complains loudly to the twin on my right. At that moment I notice that they are still holding onto my hands.

"Um, excuse me…" The two bickering twins stop momentarily and look down at me, "Can I have my hands back?" I ask indicating my hands with my head for a moment no one says anything and an awkward silence starts to fill the void. The twins start to laugh and let me go; I take my hands back and shove them deep into my pockets.

"We're sorry for making you feel uncomfortable my lady." Hmmm… Yes… I look around for Fujioka and I find him just behind the twins.

"It's um ok…" I mumble to the twins and make a beeline straight for Fujioka, "Sorry, do you mind if I stick with you for the time being?" I ask him in an undertone. I think he sensed my discomfort and laughed light heartedly and says,

"Yes! Of course, stick with me all you like. I know the twins are a bit too much sometimes…" I relax and stay close to Fujioka.

"How is it like at first when you came into Ouran?" I ask after a while, someone wrapped my shoulders with their arm and leaned over and answers,

"Just like you." Freeze. Shock. Time delay then –

"Ahh!" I jump here at this moment. It was just one of the twins. "Um could you please not do that again? It kinda freaks me…" I say to the arm wrapped around my neck.

"Hikaru you shouldn't do that, it's rude." Hikaru laughs into my ear in response to his brother.

"Come on you two stop it!" Fujioka reprimands them and Hikaru much to my relief lets me go. I feel weird when someone I don't know touches me. Fujioka takes my arm and leads me away from the psychotic twins; oddly his touch is comforting though I do not know him well.

"Thankyou again… for helping me there…" I mumble my face going red.

"It's ok, the twins are harmless they are just playful." I look around what seems to be a courtyard and ask him,

"Fujioka San? Where are we?"

"Oh, we're in the inner-courtyard it's smaller than the central grounds but its still pleasant enough here. Do you know who are host family will be?" He asks me.

"Oh, no… I don't actually…" He sits on the edge of the fountain and beckons me to join him. Next to the fountain is pretty cooling as the mist from the fountain cools my body.

"I heard that someone from the host club is hosting you, I wonder who it is…"

"Huh? Host club? What's that?" I ask looking curiously at him,

"Well, even I at this point am not totally sure what we do but come over some day we're in the 3rd music room. Tamaki-sempai can give you the full spiel about what we do." He lets out a short sweet laugh and now I really doubt if he really is a guy…

"Hmm…" I let out a non-committal sound and asks him

"What is the host club like?" He turns part of his head to face me,

"The twins multiplied by 5, including the twins of course."

"So there are five people in the club?"

"No, there is six but I don't count myself in as I really still don't fully understand what it is that they do…" And with a thoughtful look on his face he floats off into his own head. Ah, he's part of the host club too? Now that's just so weird… I didn't see him fitting in with these people but for some reason or other he's there….

"Why did you join?"

"Oh, um due to unforeseen circumstances I um joined…" He rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Haruuhii!! Tono is looking for you!" One of the twins bounded up to us and yanks Fujioka to his feet.

"Gahh!!" He sways on his feet for a moment before regaining his bearings, "Wait! We can't just leave Amelia San on her own!"

"Um you don't have to worry about me, daijubu."

"But you will get lost!" Fujioka insists, he takes my hands and pulls me up, "You're coming with us." Wha?? Before I can react he is pulling me along. We go past vast areas in the school I've never seen yet and up grand staircases, before long we were in front of two sets of door that were identified as the 3rd music room. In side there were tables and chairs of such elegance that it made me feel grubby, there were so many female students occupying the room it feels like an oestrogen fest, except that at each table there were at least on male being fawned on and talked to by more than 3 females at anyone time.

"Is this what the Host club does?" I ask in shock.

"Yes I believe so." A blond haired boy about my age came up in front of Fujioka and says,

"Haruuhii!! Daddy missed you! And you're late!" He proceeds to hug him, and I'm just standing here feeling a little more than weirded out. I mean 'daddy'?? Wtf? o.0?? Trying to keep the surprise off my face I strangle out of my voice box,

"So um, does anyone have a map I can use?" The twins turn their undivided attention onto me and I suddenly get a sinking feeling…

"So… Amelia Chan, what would you be doing today?" Evil eye glint… My eye twitches.

"Uno… nothing?" I back away from them but they advance on me, before they can do anything drastic the blond haired boy breaks the apart and greets me in a most unusual fashion,

"Oh My God. You must be the new exchange student!!! What are you doing here? With Haruhi I see." Vigorous nodding "I will see to it that you will be enjoying your time here! Mumm!!!!" Mum?? Who? An unaffected youth with black hair steps out and answers the blond haired boy,

"What is it now Tamaki?" The blond haired youth whose name seems to be Tamaki answers,

"This is Haruhi's friend can she stay?" What am I? A dog? My eye twitches further, any more of this crap and I'll end up having ulcers in my stomach. The boy with black hair answers,

"Haruhi's friend hmm… you must be the new exchange student." Deep breath, keep breathing… I plaster a false smile on my face.

"Yes, yes I am. Amelia Li." And where is the fastest way out of this world that is so far from my own that it's much like an alien world to me? I want out!! Give me normal people!!

"Yes, sure she can stay… Hmmm…" He turns away and jots down something on his clipboard. The twins continue to advance on me but Tamaki pulls me away from them and unfortunately the front door as well, I don't know which is worse. Being pulled away from my means of escape or being near the twins… I think I'll pick being pulled away from my only way out. And so my tedious day starts from twelve in the after noon till way past 3 I was stuck in music room three talking to the host club and their various customers. I found out that the Host Club was a means of entertainment for the young ladies at Ouran and only males were in the club as members.

I try to wrap my head around the fact that this was much like an escort service minus the sex? Ew. I'm going to erase that from my mind right this instant. Delete. This I think was just somewhere ladies could spend time (and money) with the various handsome club members? Was that what Tamaki was referring to when he asked if I could stay? Because I couldn't pay? Ouch my head hurts… I slap a horrible smile on my face and tell Tamaki, who has NEVER once left my side in the past three hours and say,

"Um, sorry for this but I'm feeling very tired. Thank you for your hospitality but I'm feeling quite unwell. Which way to the nurses office?" I feign an ill look, which isn't hard as I am already halfway sick with all the sweets I've been offered and consumed in the last three hours…

"Is Melia-chan sick?" Asks Honey Sempai who although is the oldest resembles a six year old in a candy store. He is currently residing on my lap.

"Ahha, yes I am… Gomen." Tamaki declares with much gusto,

"I will accompany you to the nurse's office, you will be meeting Souga San soon the meet your host family for the first time."

"Oh ok, thank you…"

"Melia-chan will come again ne?" Asks Honey Sempai his eyes wide and cute, I'm half-hearted to tell him no so instead I say,

"Maybe…" I lift him off my lap and place him in an empty spot next to me, I stand up and follow Tamaki albeit a little unsteady as I have been sitting for a while. The gentleman Tamaki is as all male students are taught in Ouran he holds onto me while I get my legs back into working order. Outside he walks at my pace and doesn't rush although he is still emitting a very cheerful and positive vibe.

"Is this Amelia Chan's first time over seas?" He asks me.

"Oh, no… just my first time being an exchange student that's all…" I take note of where we are and which way we are going just in case I get lost again… this reminds me of the times when I'd go into the city with my friends and concentrate on where we were and which way we took so much that I'd hardly hear what they were saying.

"My mother is from France, and I was new here once too." That one statement, that'll account for his blond hair and unusual eye colour, breaks my concentration.

"You were from France?"

"Yes, I moved here to be with my father." He says smiling.

"Oh… What is it like in France?"

"Its wonderful, you know that's where I grew up." He says happily.

"Wow…" We fall silent for a moment before he breaks in and says again,

"You'll need a uniform, do you have one already?" I blush and say,

"Oh, no… the uniform is far too expensive for me to buy if I were only studying here for a short while, the principal said that he'd allow me to go without the uniform since I'm just an exchange student…"

"I see… But no doubt your host family would buy you a set."

"Ah, but I don't – " He turns his face to me, the sunlight from the opposite window making a lovely halo around his face and interrupts me,

"That is for you and your host family to sort out." The light that frames his face startles me for a moment so I didn't answer.

"Oh sorry, the sun was… Oh um never mind, where is the nurse's office?"

"Just around this corner." We turn the corner and there is the nurse's office, my head is in a full headache now and I am actually feeling faint by now and I am so pleased to see the office that I nearly rush to get in. When we were outside the office I turn to Tamaki and say,

"Thank you for going with me, I'll no doubt see you around school thank you again for letting me stay and all…"

"It's ok, it's no problem." He smiles gently at me and knocks on the door for me,

"Hai?" Calls a voice from the other side of the door, I roll the door gently open and enter, I turn back to Tamaki and thank him again before closing the door. The inside of the nurse's office thank goodness was normal or something that resembled normalcy, it looked much like a doctor's office. That I can deal with, another extravagant show and I think I will really faint.

"And how may I help you today?" Asks the nurse,

"I uh, I'm just feeling sick."

"What did you eat just then?"

"For the past three hours the host club has been shovelling a tons of sweets and cakes down my throat."

"Just take a rest here, you are the new exchange student am I right?" I nod mutely back.

"I will call for Souga Kun, he is taking you around today?"

"Yes, I am supposed to see him soon anyway…" I take a seat and lean back while waiting for the nurse to call for Souga San. It seems that everyone knows me, or rather my 'special' circumstances… On the phone the nurse speaks in rapid Japanese so fast that I only catch a few words and try to piece them together in my head. Something about finding Souga San and getting him to the office or something… All of a sudden I am very tired my eyes are very heavy… I think I'll just rest for a while…

* * *

A/N: My first Ouran FanFic (and first fanfic in a lonnnggg time...) if there's any OC please tell me and suggestions that can help me will be very helpful!! . if anyone is interested I'll post up the next chapter... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

My vision blurs in and out as my eyes opens; I am on something very soft and comfortable… Where was I? Wait, where _am I?_ Something about the nurse's office then something…? I can't remember… I keep my eyes shut,

"Mpfh." I groan and order my brain to stop thinking and to let me have some time to wake up a bit more… Wait, something is coming back to me now, someone was carrying me… A black car? Too tired to think now… Sleep…

After what seem like fifteen minutes I wake up again, this time I wasn't as groggy as before. I can actually open my eyes and perceive that it's dark outside or rather it's getting dark as I can see blue shadows around me. I struggle to sit up and see around me and a voice startles me, I think I've just had enough of being shocked.

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Ugh…?" I shake my head a bit to clear the receding fog to concentrate, bleh my mouth is glued together, "Nyum, nyum…" I unstick my mouth and rub my head. My hair must be a mess right now, gah no point worrying…

"Still a sleep?" Asks the same voice decidedly male,

"No, just trying to…. Where am I?" I sit up and look around me; my eyes focus on a figure near the door.

"You've already met me, but you were so out of it when we picked you up we decided it best to let you sleep." We…? "I'm part of the host family you will be staying with."

"What?! When? Where? I don't remember," My eyes cross for a moment before I fall back onto the bed, "I'm so confused that my head hurts…" some where a light flicks on and I'm blinded momentarily by the light before responding by rolling onto my face to block out the harsh light that's giving me a bigger headache.

"Can you please turn off the light?" I plea with the person "It's giving me a headache…Ow…" Cool long fingers grasp my wrists and pull me up,

"Owww, the light hurts my eyes!" I complain loudly, blinking furiously to get my eyes used to the light quickly. A familiar face looks at me,

"Kyoya?" I'm so surprised not only do I use his first name but I leave out the honorific too it takes me a moment to realise what I've just said and scramble to correct my mistake, "Uh, no I me-mean Kyoya San?" I wince again; I used his first name instead of his last name. Oh. My. God. I shut my eyes tight and wish for a hole to eat me alive, nothing happens.

"I'm so sorry." I hang my head in embarrassment, somebody shoot me! "If you want to throw me out or something, please feel free to do so." He is still holding my arms up, and then he's shaking?? With rage? Oh my God! I shut my eyes tight and wait for it, but all I hear is silent laughter.

"Had you come along before Haruhi and did that I would have done just what you suggested to me." I breath a sigh of relief, I have no idea what he is talking about but it doesn't seem that he is going to throw me out… Phew… He lets go of my wrists and asks me,

"Why did you think I was going to throw you out?" Still red, still looking down I answer,

"Because I was rude?" He burst into laughter,

"I was expecting something like that from any foreigner, it doesn't matter so long as you remember. But you are the most apologetic person I have ever come across." I look up with an expression one would wear when watching a horror movie, one of avid fascination yet even greater fear.

"So… I'm spared?" He laughs again and grabs my arms to pull me up,

"You are so funny, come on you must be very hungry and you haven't met your host family properly yet." I pull back remembering what I must look like.

"No, not yet! Have you seen the state I am in?" He tosses me some of my clothes and my hairbrush.

"Here you go, put these on run that brush through your hair a few times it'll be ok." He's been though my things already?? Wtf? How rude is that?

"What?! You've been through my stuff?"

"Correction, the MAIDS have been through your 'stuff'." Oh a maid… Is that any better or worse?

"Come on, get changing!" He pushes me into what seems like another room but is in fact a bathroom. Wow. I stand there like an idiot for a moment until he snaps me back to reality,

"What are you doing? Get moving!" He shoves me in and shuts the door in my face, I bang on the door to get his attention.

"But I need to shower!"

"Do that later!" Comes his muffled answer; sheesh can't a girl take a show after a seriously long day?? Gah! I take off my shirt and pant and pull on what ever was shoved into my hands, which turned out to be one of the very few sundresses I packed… Wait, I believe it was my mum who shoved them in there… Hmm, I wonder how she managed to do that… Something like, blah I've got no time to think now! Kyoya is banging on the door!

"Coming, coming!!" I smooth the dress over my body splash my face with cold water, brush my hair roughly and fling the door open in less than two minutes. Not bad. "Done. What is this rush anyway?"

"Follow me. You need to meet your host family, I was instructed to get you down the moment you wake up."

"Oh… um ok.." I follow him down several corridors and a flight of stairs and into a large sitting room. There sat four people, three males and one female whom I assume was Kyoya's mother.

"Mother, Father this is Amelia Li." Two people stands up and greet me; the man who is apparently his father exudes a ton of authority and the lady whom I was right about was someone with a gentle aura about her. I take a deep bow and say,

"Thank you for having me, please pardon my intrusion." And I said all that in perfect Japanese, having practiced that with my Japanese tutor through out the few months of learning Japanese.

"Your Japanese is very good, why did Kyoya say other wise?" I blush and say mostly to the floor,

"I, um was taught that and it was um I had to learn that, and I am very thankful that you are having me for this time." I'm so flustered I can't even think in a straight line.

"She only knows the basics father of speaking father, she has learnt that much like one would learn any common everyday phrase." Wow. Talk about ice, I've felt ice cubes warmer than his tone right now. Is he always this indifferent? This cold? What of him before?

"I see. Well it is good to have you here too Amelia San. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Please don't mind Kyoya, he's always like that with people." His mother interjects, I turn red

"Huh – no, it's fine."

"These are his older brothers," His mother gestures to the sitting figures and continues, "Dinner will be served shortly, please do make yourself comfortable. Kyoya please see Amelia San back to her room, least she be lost."

"Yes mother." I bow again and excused myself before following Kyoya. Up the flight of stairs I ask him,

"Are you always that cold?" He doesn't say anything, and it feels like a barrier of sorts has been put up. I'm afraid to push the matter so I stay silent. I keep wondering about the Kyoya I first met when I woke up. Outside my room he says,

"I'm never cold, it is merely how others perceive me." Cold. Indisputably cold. Cordial but cold. "Have a pleasant evening, a maid will come and get you when dinner is served, that will be in about an hour or so." With that he just turns and walks away. I shrug at his sudden mood swing and open the door to my room; inside is just as I had left it I make a beeline to the bathroom to check out the facilities.

There was a full bath, a shower and a hot tub. I'll stick to the shower; at least it's something I know how to use… I go back into my room and try to find my suitcase with my clothes but I don't find it. I look around and find a large door leading off from the room near the dressing mirror where most of my face care products have been set out. Which is not a lot – one cleanser and one toner. That's it. I open the doors and find my clothes taking up less than a quarter of the walk in wardrobe, everything I brought was either hung up or – hung up, even my T-shirts were hung up the T-shirts that I was going to wear to sleep are being treated so well. Nothing was folded. 0.0 All my shoes (two) are lined up neatly on the floor under my hanging clothes well wow even that puny amount of clothes and shoes are treated so well. The maids must be wondering what an awfully poor person I am… I shake the thought out of my head; yank a shirt and a pair of shorts off the hangers and go back to the bathroom. Inside I turn up the shower to full blast and enjoy the feeling of highly pressured water beat onto my back. After such a long day it was pure heaven to be able to do something like this… Hmmm, I wonder what my family is doing now… After I finish washing I turn off the taps and rushed to get dry and changed, I have something I really want to do. I quickly pull on my shirt and shorts before going into my room to find my laptop on the work desk. I turn it on, the familiar windows greeting was like a soothing balm to my ears, I could almost imagine I was back home using my laptop in my own room if I closed my eyes. Once logged on I try to find an Internet connection to piggyback onto and surprisingly (or not) I was on a hot spot. Upon logging into MSN I find ten mail messages waiting for me all from my friends and family. I read each one and take my time replying back, I am up to the fifth mail when someone knocks on the door. Too busy with typing out a response I just say,

"Come in!" The door opens and I turn my full attention to the person who was knocking. It was a maid, I suddenly remembered about the dinner. Shit! I close my laptop and jump to my feet,

"Is dinner ready?"

"Ready?" Repeats the maid fairly fazed by what I had just asked her; oh dear… she's not very fluent in English…

"Um, uh…"

"Dinner? Yes dinner, ready. Change?" Change? Change what? She pointed to my clothes, I look down. T-shirt, shorts – no bra. Shit! I scramble to the closet to find a bra and pull the sundress from before along the way. Rummaging through the drawers I can't find any of my bras. Then the maid hands me one of mine, I look at her and quickly say,

"Arigatou!" Before rushing into the bathroom to change. I pull off my shirt and put on my bra quickly before pulling the sundress over my head and pulling off my shorts from under my dress. I open the door and find the maid waiting for me.

"Done." I say slightly breathless, she smiles slightly amused and ask,

"OK?"

"OK." I nod; my hands find my hair and quickly flatten it out bunching it into a ponytail at the back of my head. The maid frowns and shakes her head,

"No, no. No tie." Don't tie my hair? She reaches up and pulls out my hair tie then she quickly brushes through it with her fingers. "Now good, now pretty." Huh, ok… Well anything… I follow her out and down the same flight of stairs into a room past the sitting room where a large dinner table resides. Everyone was almost seated except for Kyoya and I. He looks mildly irritated. I hope to think that I'm not part of the irritation… I approach the closest empty seat and before I even reach the table Kyoya pulls the chair out for me.

"Oh, thanks." Slightly weirded out but sort of used to this feeling I sit down and he pushes my chair in for me. I copy what everyone else does at the table to make sure I don't get anything wrong, I hardly eat anything unless someone offers it to me as I'm afraid that I couldn't help myself to anything I want so I pretty much ate plain rice and whatever someone offers me. Near the end of the meal Kyoya's father says,

"You use the chopsticks very well, did you learn that at home?"

"Oh, um yes. I – my family always eats with chopsticks."

"Is this a meal you are used to?" I look at my almost finished bowl of rice and several dishes in front of me,

"Yes, very much so."

"Ah, we are glad you find this comfortable." Says Kyoya's mother, I smile politely and finish the last of my rice before excusing myself.

"Kyoya please accompany Amelia San to her room." He merely bows his head and stands up pulling out my chair before I could do or say anything. I don't expect him to say anything to me on the way back so I just stay quiet but he breaks my train of thoughts by saying,

"Are you sure you ate enough?"

"Huh? Oh –yes, yes." I nod to myself,

"You could have helped yourself to anything you know."

"Mmm…" I dare not look at him just in case he turns back to ice when I look at him.

"If you're still hungry later Mai will bring you something to eat, just tell her what you want to eat." We arrive at my room.

"Thank you for accompanying me. Good night."

"Good night." He turns and starts walking away, on an impulse I call out to him.

"Ohtori San?" He stops and turn around prompting me to go on, "Is it ok if I call you Kyoya.. Sempai?" He smiles, this is the first time I've seen that indifference melt since the time I woke up.

"Call me what ever you wish, Amelia Chan." I smile back, suddenly happy.

"Good night Kyoya Sempai."

"Good night Amelia Chan." In my room I take off my dress and unclip my bra pulling on my T-shirt and a pair of shorts in place of my dress. I open up my Laptop and find more mail waiting for me since I've replied to the four messages. They were all mostly asking about how I was coping over there and how was it like, how were the people like. I answer those pretty easily and just before I log out one of my friends messages me on MSN demanding to know what my host family was like along with who is hosting me from the school. I laugh, as this is such an expected reaction from Michelle.

_I've been taken in by a very nice family, their son attends Ouran and hes part of this wacky club called the host club or something._

A guy??!! O.0 u lucky bastard.

_Haha, its nt that way! You're brain is working in over drive gurl!!!_

Oh my lord mia, you do realise what this means? The man drought is over! For one of us anyway.

_Yeah, yeah as if mich. I gtg it's late and I'm tired. I'll send u an email tomorrow. Much loves!!_

U better Mia. Baibai much loves from here too wait till I tell the girls!!

I laugh and shut my computer down, before I turn in however someone knocks on my door. I open the door and finds the maid from before standing outside,

"Oh hello, what's the matter?"

"No matter, master Kyoya has just sent me to check on you. If you want anything to eat?"

"Oh that's really nice but –" My stomach lets out a horrendous growl. "ah ha… I think maybe I will have something to eat…"

"What would miss like?"

"Can I come with you to the kitchen?"

"Come with me?"

"Yes, I'd like to know where the kitchen is anyway…"

"Oh, yes. OK. Follow." I close my room door behind me and I follow the maid through corridors and several rooms one being the dining and sitting room until we reach a large swing door.

"Kitchen this way please." Mai pushes the door open to reveal a large but dark kitchen with a small stream of light coming from an open fridge door.

"Master Kyoya?! Is that you?" A startled Kyoya jumps up from behind the fridge door.

"Oh its just you Mai, Amelia what are you doing here?" I'm so distracted by the sight of him with no glasses and in pyjamas disrupts my natural thinking process that it takes a while to register he said my name just with nothing attached to the end.

"I um, just wanted to see where the kitchen was." And rummage through the fridge in the dead of the night… He closes the fridge door and Mai turns on the lights, whoa that's one hot guy. HOLD IT THERE! Where did that come from??!!? I mentally give myself a shake.

"Right…" He says knowingly.

"What would you like to eat Amelia San?" Mai asks me turning to the pantries.

"Do you have any hot drinks?"

"Hot?" I think for a moment.

"Like Milo or any other type of hot chocolate drink." Realisation dawns on her petite features and says,

"Ohh, hot chocolate, yes." She opens a cupboard high up and tries to find something, Kyoya walks over to where she is and pulls out the can with ease.

"This?" He holds the can out to Mai, it's not Milo but it's better than nothing.

"Yes." She confirms and takes it from him, when she opens the can it is still brand new, the seal foil isn't even broken yet.

"Can I make it myself?" I ask unsure, startled she stops what she is doing then says

"Yes, sure here." She hands me the spoon she was using to make the drink with to me.

"Thank you, if this isn't something that you're used to please tell me."

"Huh, oh no this will be fine. Thankyou." I roughly poke a hole on the side of the foil and carefully peel the thick foil off, one bit is a bit hard to pull off so I grip the edge of the foil and yank harder. The result was my grip slipping and me slicing three of my fingers.

"OUCH!" I retract my hand quickly; to relive the sting I shove all three fingers into my mouth and start sucking on them. "Owch." I mumble with half of my hand still in my mouth.

"Amelia San are you alright?" Mai San asks me with much concern and worry.

"Mph, yesh I'm good." Still sucking on my fingers still talking with my mouth full.

"Mai would you please fetch the first aid box?" Kyoya asks Mai before he came next to me demanding to see my hand by trying to yank it out of my mouth.

"Noo!!! Stings!" I protest with my fingers still in my mouth.

"It'll sting regardless of weather you stick it in your mouth or under _clean_ running water." Offended by what he was implying I huff and let him take my hand to wash in the water he had already turned on.

"Were you implying that my saliva was bacteria infected?"

"I was not implying. It's a known fact." He says indifferently still keeping my hand under the water.

"How long?" I whinge, my hand is getting really numb with the cold water now…

"MAI?!" He yells.

"Coming!!" Mai rushes to Kyoya and hands him an anti-bacterial soap and a few bandaids. He pumps out some soap and washes the cuts with it; I wince as the soap comes into contact with the cuts.

"It's just a little sting, put up with it for awhile Amelia." I scrunch my face up distastefully trying to put up with the sting. After he finishes washing the cuts he dries my hand with a towel that Mai had passed to him, he is being awfully gentle and nice to me…

"Keep your hand out. I have to stick the bandaids on." I oblige and he peels each packet open and carefully sticks the bandaids on. "Done." The tips of my fingers feel weird with bandaids on top but at least they aren't stinging too much any more.

"Thanks…" Suddenly I don't feel hungry any more, just tired. When I look up at Kyoya I can see he is concerned about me. "I'm just tired now, I think I'll go to bed. Thankyou Mia San, for getting me what I wanted. Sorry to have bothered you. Thank you Kyoya Sempai, good night everyone." I turn to walk back to my room but someone pulls me gently back.

"Amelia, that's the wrong way." Freeze.

"Ah so it seems… Thankyou again… Kyoya sempai." I turn back stiffly and walk out,

"I think I should go with you." Kyoya says obviously meaning that I would get lost. I have no time to argue back he pulls me out of the kitchen leading me back up to my room.

"Take care of yourself Amelia. Good night." After saying that he leaves me at my door. I shake my head in disbelief and go into my room; crawling into the soft sheets I find myself so tired that I drop off into a deep sleep almost instantly.

* * *

A/N: OOCness I know (beats head with a bat) Kyoya is totally OOC I'm very sorry about that… I tried to fix the problem but it didn't seem to work!! Gahh!! Please review; I'd really like to hear your input as to how to make Kyoya back in character!! 


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to post this today (at 11.30 PM) cuz of my lovely reviewers!! i thank you all for reviewing!! reviewing makes me write faster (proof: i wrote 2 1/2 pages in an hour)

* * *

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

In the morning someone wakes me up,

"Hmm…?" I mumble something and roll away form the person waking me up.

"Amelia San, you have to wake up. You have school today."

"Hmm…" A word registers in my mind. School. "School?!" I sit up straight in bed frightening Mai who seems to be the one maid to attend to me now… I groan and rub my face vigorously, "Mai, what is the time?"

"It's eight."

"EIGHT?!" I turn to my bedside clock and it confirms my deepest fear, and class starts at eight forty-five. I practically run out of bed into the conjoining bathroom and start to wash up as fast as I could. Mai knocks on the door and I call for her to come in.

"Your clothes." She hangs up a pale yellow dress on the back of the door, places my underwear on a bench top and leaves, I stare for a moment at the clothes and realise that it is the school uniform. Gahh??!! I have to wear that? Why did they have to get me a uniform?! And it's so expensive! I look at the wall clock and rush even more, whatever the reason I have no time now to think about it! I nearly throw off my clothes as I pull on my fresh underwear and try to find a way to put on the dress. It is simple enough with a zipper at the back but oh my god, it is nearly _impossible_ to move in it! The dress clung tightly to my upper body and puffs out from my waist down. No time to worry about that now! I have to tie up my hair and I'm off, no breakfast today… I mentally let out an anguished cry, I CAN'T not go without breakfast!! I fluff out my hair and look frantically around for my comb and I find Mai holding my comb seemingly waiting for me to calm down and take a seat?

"Mai, I have no time!"

"Time yes. Eat this while I do your hair." She gestures to a tray of food, there was a glass of water and a mug of something steaming along with some bread and a full traditional Japanese breakfast. I sit down in front of the tray and start to eat as fast as I can. While eating Mai is combing and doing up my hair really quickly, I don't notice how she does my hair until I finish eating and wash down the last of my food with the water. She had plaited and bun my hair up in some complicated twist I can only gape at my own reflection for a second before Mai rushes me out of my room and downstairs.

"Hurry! The driver is waiting for you outside, goodbye take care today Amelia San."

"Hai, arigatou Mai San. Itekimasu!" I shove my feet into a pair of shoes that Mai gives me before picking up my bag next to the main door. I glance at the clock one last time before running out; eight thirty-five. Ten more minutes! Cutting it a bit close aren't we Amelia? I reprimand myself. The driver holds the back seat door open for me,

"Ohayo gozaimasu Amelia San." Flustered I answer back,

"Ohayo." I jump into the back seat and the driver shuts the door after me. The driver gets in and says,

"You are very late, master Kyoya already went to school an hour ago. I am Takashi Ichiro."

"I know I know!! Hajimemashite Takashi San! Urgh!! I'm never this late, honest!" Takashi San gives me a disbelieving look from his rear view mirror. "I said I'm really sorry about it!! Can we please just make it on time to school?" I plea with the driver.

When we arrive at school the first bell had already rung and I have only a few minutes to get to class. I don't bother to wait for Takashi San to open the door for me; by the time the driver got out I'm already running up the main driveway of the school. I run up the large stairway just focusing on getting into my first class without getting lost or late for that matter. I find class 1-A and rush in; just as I slide the door open the second bell rings. Saved. I breathe a sigh or relief. I apologise to the class rep and find my seat where Fujioka San is already sitting.

"Morning." I greet him; he smiles back at me and greets me back,

"Good morning." The first class for me was maths, which was the same as Fujioka San so I follow him to our next class and for some god blessed reason or other all my other classes were also with her. The morning passes quickly and I find myself sitting next to Fujioka San for lunch.

"What will you be having for lunch Amelia San?" Fujioka San asks me.

"Oh… Um I'm not sure… What are you having?"

"Hmmm…. Well I've got my own lunch so I'm alright here, I'm just worried that you won't have anything to eat." Darn. I forgot to pack my lunch. "Did you bring anything along to eat for lunch?" He asks me.

"Well… Um.. No."

"Oh you'll have to buy from the cafeteria then."

"Well you see, this morning I was in a bit of a rush so I didn't bring out any food or money with me…" I give him a sheepish look; someone places a tray of food in front of me.

"Here's your lunch. I figured you wouldn't have anything with you, seeing as you arrived at school so late." I snap out of my self-guilt and turn to face the person who had placed the food in front of me. Looking up I see Kyoya with an unconcerned look on his face. Turning red I say,

"Oh, thankyou…" He sits next to me and starts eating. I look down at the food he's given me and I wonder if this was really what they served regularly at this school.

"You should start eating before the rest comes." Fujioka San advises me.

"Rest…?"

"The host club. They'll be making such a fuss you won't be able to eat anything." Kyoya Sempai elaborates and continues by tucking into his food. I follow their lead and eat my food quickly. Kyoya finishes his food first and just before he leaves he asks me,

"How is your hand?" Surprise caught me off guard and I dumbly say,

"Wha?" He lets out a deep sigh and says,

"Your hand that you cut yesterday." I finally remember what he was talking about,

"Oh, yeah its fine now." I show him my fingers still with the bandaids on. He leaves without a word; I shrug and get back to eating my lunch. Why he would remember that is beyond me…

For the rest of the day all my lessons were in English, I have a sinking feeling that all the teachers were teaching in English just because of me, I verify that with Fujioka San and he says,

"Well, it's still ok. We're all made to learn English so the teachers speaking in English don't bother us much."

"And that just makes me feel even worse…" I mutter.

"What did you just say?" Fujioka San inquires,

"Oh no, its nothing…" The end of the day can't come fast enough for my liking but soon enough the final bell rings and I nearly knock over some students in my haste on my way out.

"Sumimasen!" I apologise quickly to many faces and people before running down the main flight of stairs out into the main drive way and onto the street to look for the driver.

"Amelia San?" I quickly turn my head and find Takashi San talking to me.

"Ah!" I nearly hug him in my relief to see him.

"You are very fast, is there something wrong?"

"Oh no nothing. Everything's fine!" I get into the car before the driver can say anything else.

"We'll go home?"

"Huh? Yes, yes." I need time to think, some space would be good too… I feel so out of it… I space out in the car and I don't even notice that we've arrived until the driver opens the door for me.

"Amelia San?"

"Huh?" I snap out of my daze.

"We've arrived." He holds out a gloved hand to help me out, I accept it without thinking much.

"Oh thanks…" I get out and walk up the driveway with my bag trailing after me. I open the main door and call out,

"Tadaima!" Mai rushes to the front door and greets me,

"Okaeri." She takes my bag from me and asks me, "Are you hungry?"

"Um… No, not really… Thankyou…" I take off my shoes and enter the house; surprise was on Mai San's face when I look back up.

"You are not hungry? But you didn't bring any lunch or money with you today."

"Oh, Kyoya Sempai bought me lunch." I walk tiredly to my room, on the way there I pass a room that I haven't noticed before and inside there is a grand piano.

"Mai San?" I call to her and she looks up,

"Hai?"

"Can I use that piano?" I point to the piano inside the room.

"Oh yes, you may. You play?"

"Oh just a little…" I walk in and sit down on the piano stool and press a few keys checking the condition of the piano. It seems to be well maintained and tuned. I try a few pieces that I've learnt off by heart and they turn out really well. Encouraged I play other piece and let my mind wander… I play song after song often repeating several songs but my hands and mind were two separate entities what my hands are doing my mind is not aware of. However my mind is preoccupied with thinking about staying here, school here and just how much I'm missing familiar things already…

"You play very well Amelia Chan." Sudden shock jolts me and I press several wrong keys.

"Ops." I stop playing and turn my attention to Kyoya suddenly aware that he might have been standing there for a long time… "Oh um… Were you there for a long time?"

"Nothing that I would consider long. Why?"

"Oh… Um no it's nothing. So what can I do for you?" I stand up and walk towards him.

"Nothing, it's just a bit late and you're still in the school uniform." Kyoya notes nonchalantly,

"Oh… What is the time?"

"Nearly six."

"Oh, where were you?"

"Club activities run past school time. I just arrive home."

"Ah I see… Well uh I'll be going to get changed and stuff…"

"And stuff?" Amused Kyoya quotes my vague answer.

"Yes, if you'll excuse me." I walk past Kyoya squishing close to the wall, gah I hate this dress! I bunch up my dress and walk up to my room, inside I un-zip my dress and drop it where I had un-zipped the dress before going into the walk in closet to find an over size t-shirt that I could wear for the time being. It is such a relief to be out of such an unpractical dress. I lie on the bed for a moment pulling out pins and clips from my hair before noticing my school bag in a corner of my room near my desk. That's right I have some homework to finish… I groan and roll of the bed making a beeline for my bag. I'll leave English to the last since it's something that I can do fairly well; I choose to do my maths and Japanese homework before anything else. I stare at the Japanese textbook and workbook before deciding to do the maths work first. On the fifth question someone knocks on the door assuming it is Mai I just call her in.

"Come in Mai San!" The door opens and someone else who isn't Mai answers me.

"It's not Mai, just me." I turn around in my chair and find Kyoya standing at my door.

"Oh…" I push some hair behind my ear before asking him "What can I do for you?" He is looking at the floor; I follow his gaze and find him looking at the dress I had discarded on the floor previously. I jump out of my seat and clears up the dress by draping it over my bed.

"So what can I do for you?" I ask again trying to get rid of that awkward feeling invading the room at the moment.

"You don't seem pleased? To see me?" I am confused. Am I supposed to be pleased to see him?

"Huh? Am I?"

"No matter, I just came to ask you how your first day was."

"Oh, it was good. Just started a bit late that's all… Are you sure I can't do anything for you? Anything else more important you want to ask me? Or to tell me?" I poke for more answers before getting myself iced over.

"No. And should I Amelia? Dinner will be served shortly. I advice you to change." Shit. I'm in my PJs; I turn hot and red enough to say rigidly to him,

"If that's all…? I'll be ready for dinner. Don't worry about that." Damn it, why does he always look so neat and clean?! Its not freaking NATURAL!!! I usher him out of my room before shutting the door shut. I lean against the door and slide down before resting my head in my hands. Naw, shit. I still have to shower. I pull my sorry ass off the floor and head for the bathroom, inside there was already a fresh towel waiting for me in place of the used one from last night. How much bath towels and linin must this household go through in a _week_?! I'm not going to complain though, I have to shower and change before Mai comes and announce that dinner is ready. I wash my hair today so when I finish my shower my hair is dripping rivulets down my shirt. I take a towel and towel dry my hair the best I can before combing my hair down.

I'm going through my clothes to find something decent to wear when Mai knocks and enters my room.

"Amelia San?" She calls out for me.

"I'm in the closet!! Can't find anything to wear!" I hear her walk into the closet, I turn around to face her and ask, "Mai San, I need your help. I don't have anything to wear, well unless you count my jeans and tees."

"Here, here." She pulls off a T-shirt and hands it to me along with a skirt she seemingly pulls out of thin air. A really cute one too.

"Huh? Where'd you find that skirt?"

"Master Kyoya's sister's. This used to be her room." He has a _sister_??! "Hurry put this on." I obey; quickly I pull off my shirt pull on the shirt and skirt that Mia San passes me. She pulls out my hair tie before combing it through once and nearly dragging me out of the room with the speed she is walking at or should I say half running?

"Mai San, what is the hurry?"

"Hurry? No hurry, just be on time?" Huh? This isn't making any sense… Trailing after Mai San my arm feels as though it's going to break off if she pulls any harder… We reach the dining room and Mai nearly/almost pushes me in. I have a feeling I am a tad late…

"Sumimasen." I bow deeply and find a seat being pulled out by Kyoya again, just as I sit down I apologise to Kyoya.

"Forget it." That is his harsh reply. I stay silent for most of the dinner unless someone asks me a question.

"You are very quiet Amelia San, is something the matter?" Kyoya's mother asks me quite concerned.

"Oh no, nothings the matter…" I shove in a few mouthfuls of rice and veggies to give me a reason not to respond to anyone's questions for a while longer. I eat quickly to excuse myself.

"Thankyou for the wonderful meal, I'll excuse myself now." I stand up and Kyoya stands up with me, "Don't worry about me. I can find my own way, you still have to finish. Thankyou for being concerned." I look down and walk out of the dinning room running all the way up to my room. I don't know why I'm feeling like this, I must be making things hard for The Ohtori family to be hosting me… And I feel even more horrible. Urgh!! I want to go home! I'm feeling awfully home sick now… I dive into the bed burying my head under the soft pillows around me. I fall asleep very quickly but I wake up again this time my room is dark, even the lights that I left on when I went to sleep were turned off. Mai must have been here… How nice of her, she even tucked me in. I smile in gratitude to her, EW my teeth. Oh god. I went to sleep without brushing!! Ewww!! I push off the covers on me feeling my way onto the bedside table where I know a lamp is, instead I knock off a pair of glasses and accidentally kick something or someone.

"Ughh…" Someone mutters, I shriek and flick on the lamp now waking the sleeping entity in the vicinity to the right of me. I stare at the waking person. "Did you have to scream? Why did you have to kick me?"

"K-K-Ky-Kyoya Sempai…" What the heck is he doing in MY ROOM? Asleep on MY BED?? Well not his whole body but I count upper body ok? He runs his hands through his hair and rubs his face vigorously before saying to me,

"Don't get any ideas in that head of yours Amelia, I was worried about you. Acting out of all sorts at dinner so I came to your room to check up on you but you were already asleep. I thought you'd only be out for a bit but I should have known better… Even Mai wasn't able to wake you up with all that moving of your body she did…"

"Oh… Umm sorry but do you mind just moving for a bit? I need to use the bathroom…"

"Was that why you kicked me?"

"I didn't mean to! I was getting out of bed, and I think I kicked you before I could get to the lamp."

"My glasses. I can't see anything, well I can but not very well." He reaches over to the bedside table to try and find his glasses but doesn't find them. "Amelia." He turns to me.

"Yes..?"

"Where are my glasses?"

"I think I may have knocked them over when looking for the lamp… So if you'll let me out to find them for you…" He stands up and lets me get out, I go on my hands and knees to look in the crevice between the bed and bedside table and I find his glasses there.

"Here. Although I do find it a pity that you wear glasses. You do look a lot better without them. Not that you aren't I mean." Naw crap. I botch up again. I deserve a good bashing over my head. "I'll just shut up now." I mutter to him and make my way for the bathroom not bothering to close the door. I'm just brushing my teeth, what's there to look at? Unless he had a weird teeth fetish. I though as I fill my cup with water and squeeze out some tooth paste onto my toothbrush. As I brush my teeth Kyoya takes up a space on the door frame and asks me,

"Don't you feel weird with me watching you brush your teeth at… Three AM in the morning?" I shake my head as my mouth is full of toothpaste foam, I spit out some foam and ask him,

"Should I?" From the corner of my eye I see him push his glasses up,

"I don't know." I rinse out my mouth and say to him,

"Thanks for being concerned about me." I rinse my face in the cold running water that I left on and wipe it down with a face towel near by.

"There's nothing to thank me for. I'm just looking after someone I am hosting."

"Well thank you anyway." Thankyou anyway for staying next to me even when you probably know I'm out for the night. I thought to myself. "It's really late, or should I say early? Anyways you should get back to your room and get some good sleep. We still have school tomorrow… Thank goodness tomorrow is Friday."

"You were crying."

"Hm?" I look up at him with re-new interest, I cried? When? I don't remember… Especially not in front of him. "When? I don't remember."

"You were sleeping."

"I must have had a bad dream." I dismiss it with a shrug, trying not to let him show him what he is telling me is affecting me.

"No, it wasn't it. What is wrong Amelia?" I look away from him and stare at the marble floor.

"Amelia San." I say quietly.

"What?" He asks surprise taking over him.

"You have been calling me Amelia."

"What of it?"

"Don't you think that's a bit too close? Or in deed a bit insulting?"

"It's not meant to be insulting. Stop changing the topic Amelia."

"San."

"I don't care right now. What's the matter? You're all out of sorts today. At school, at dinner even my mother picked up on it."

"Umm… You don't even know me, how can you make that assumption?" He is dead right but I'm not going to let him know how close to home he's hit.

"I don't have to know you that well Amelia, it's so glaringly obvious." That statement puts me off and I was trying so hard to hide my feelings too…

"Is it? Well sorry. Good night." I push past him and head for the soft warm inviting bed. He holds me back by my arm,

"Tell me, what is bothering you?"

"I don't think you'll care. And aren't you made of ice?" I flare up at him and try to stare him down. 'Try' being the key word here, after less than thirty seconds of silence and him staring back with those dark cold-piercing eyes I avert my eyes, losing the battle not the war.

"I don't think you know me that well either Amelia. And contrary to rumours I _am_ still human." My temper calms down and I answer back with resignation,

"Anything, I don't care now. I'm just tired, there's school tomorrow and I can't be late. Just let me go sleep Kyoya, I'm going loopy from lack of sleep." He's not the only one who can do the whole massive unpredictable mood swings. And I am a girl. He sighs and lets my arm go.

"OK, you're right. I'll let you off for now but that's, as far you'll go. Next time there's no worming your way out of it." Well I'll make sure there will be no next time. Out loud I say to him,

"Thank you, good night Kyoya Sempai." I follow him as far as the door and see him out just before I close the door he turns to me and says,

"Good night Amelia, another thing wear something warmer tomorrow. The weather is going to take a nasty turn." With that he just walks off without even looking back. I shut my door and go back to bed, ugh what is that thing poking into my lower back? I feel for it and find the skirt tag sticking into my back. I'm still wearing what I wore to dinner. Urghh… I pull off the skirt and un-do my bra pulling it out from under my shirt. I can't be bothered and I'm too tired to change so I just go to sleep in my T-shirt and underwear.

* * *

A/N: Here you go a new chapter, any OOCness please tell me and if you can find a way to help me fix it will be greatly appreciated!! reviews make me write faster!! (I've edited this chapter a bit so now the driver is known as Takashi san) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: for my previous readers please note that 'the driver' is now Takashi San, I fixed that problem in the last chapter of him being nameless so if you're interested or have this thing about continuity (like me -.-") you can hop back to chapter 3 and check it out and onto chapter 4. Oh yeah HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I wake up again at five AM thinking back I think I went to bed at about eight… That probably explains why I am getting up at such an unearthly hour… I roll over onto my stomach and try to fall back a sleep that is until I remember that I have work that still needs to be done.

"Naww crap. Grrr." I kick my blankets off my body and the first thing that comes to mind is – why the heck is it so cold? The air-conditioner isn't on but it feels like an arctic draft is getting into my room. I turn on my lamp and go into my closet to find my warm PJs with sheep prints. I would not like to be caught dead in those, but they happen to be my warmest and comfiest PJs. I plonk my butt on the desk chair and notice that the window in front of me is getting foggy. I lean forward and rub the fog off, the window is awfully cold… If it's already fogging up in here when it feels like the arctic how cold must the _outside_ be? Ughh… No time to worry about that, I have to finish all my work by eight. I rub my eyes to get rid off the crustiness and sleepy feeling before I decide to do my best subjects first to get something done. English is first and I finish that pretty quickly before moving onto science as I progress I notice that I am getting slower… And then Japanese… Complex translations? Twitch. Sentence structure? Poetic devices used in traditional Japanese poems? Gahh!! I slump over on my desk. What do they think I am? I need ESL!! No wait JSL!! I look at my clock, six thirty. T.T If I hurry I may be able to finish this by eight… I turn back to my workbook with re-newed confidence then the moment I re-read the task with my horrible Japanese my head drops on my desk like a dead weight. I'm not going to finish this by eight… Nope no way will I be able to finish this by eight today. It'll take a miracle for me to finish this… Now I really wish I could just understand any language just like that, the gift of tongues would be very handy right about now… I need help…

A light blub goes off in my head. Help, all I need is help right? So why can't I just ask for it? What is that saying from the bible..? Uhh something like 'ask and ye shall receive?' It's six thirty so that means that there should be some people awake now right? I mean Mai San would probably be up by now… I take my Japanese book with me and open my door gently, a cold breeze chills me to the bone and I retreat back into my room shutting my door firmly. Ok.. Maybe I should wear something warmer, I find my large pull over and wear that over what I have on.

In the corridor it seems to be totally quiet but after wandering up and down a few times I am feeling pretty damn cold. I suppress a shudder caused by the cold and walk back wards for a few steps before bumping into someone.

"Mpfh." I look up. It's Kyoya.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He pushes up his glasses and asks me,

"And what are you doing wandering about at this time?" He looks me up and down, "in that?" Suddenly conscious of what I am wearing and I wrap my arms around my body.

"I am trying to find someone who can help me with my Japanese work before eight." He looks down expectantly at me as if saying 'and?' "Can you help me?" I hold out my book,

"What do you need help with?"

"Everything?" He flips through my book and says,

"Why are you doing this? This isn't supposed to be what you're meant to be doing. I mean at your level that is."

"How rude. And tell me something I don't already know." He takes my book and walks off with it, "Hey! Where're you going? I need to finish this by eight!" He stops, turns around and asks me boorishly,

"Do you want to finish this or not? If you don't you can keep standing there like an idiot, as for me I'd rather work somewhere warmer." With that he keeps walking, I run up to him and ask him,

"And exactly _where_ are we going to work?" Still reading my workbook he pushes opens a door leading into a massive room, or should I say mini-home?

"My room." Whether that is the answer to my question or just introducing me to his room don't really matter much to me now, this guy has TWO levels in his room. "If you're not going to come in you're welcome to stay out there. Just don't stand in the way of the door please. I'm trying to keep my room warm." I take a large step in and he shuts the door behind me.

"This is your room?" He looks up bored.

"Yes, and that is so very important because?" I shake my head furiously.

"Nothing, just can we finish my Japanese work?"

"Hmm. Take a seat." He points to a chair facing a desk, I obey and sit down.

"Ok, here." He drops the book in front of me, "Page thirty the structure of language, do you understand it?"

"Half, I learnt that bit in Australia."

"Better than nothing." He mutters to himself.

"Is this supposed to be very easy?" He looks down on me through his glasses.

"Yes." Blunt. Irritating. Belittling.

"Great way to make me feel better."

"I'm not here to make you feel good about yourself, I'm here to _help_, and your words not mine." Thanks to my miracle I manage to finish all my work before eight and at the end of it all Kyoya says to me,

"I'm going to change your classes today, God knows what they were doing putting you in that Japanese class."

"JSL." I laugh to myself.

"JSL?" He repeats, his face contorted into a puzzled expression.

"Japanese as a Second Language." I close my book and stand up, "Thanks for helping me Kyoya Sempai. I'll just go now… Should you require any help for anything please don't hesitate to ask me. Although I'm not sure what you'd need help on academically wise." I look up thoughtfully before saying, "Oh well, again thanks and I'm going to go now…" Before I even move he holds onto my arm… ok… "Uh…? Yeah?"

"… If you need any help just ask me ok?"

"Oh.. Um ok," I smile suddenly a lot happier "Thanks! You said it yourself!" He blinks. Once. Twice.

"What did I just say?" He asks me suddenly back to his icy self, but I've got ammo now… Hehehe…

"You said if I needed any help just ask you, OK?" I've got you now! I throw myself on him and give him a hug, "Suck! You're in for it now!" I pull myself away and he lets my arm go due to the shock I did to him. I grin wickedly at him before almost bouncing out of his room in glee. Making Kyoya feel out of his depth is really alleviating my homesickness, something to distract me. I run all the way back to my room; I fling the door open and slam it shut behind me. I slide down the door and start laughing like an idiot, I laugh so much and so hard I start to cry, and it is in that state I am in that Mai San opens my door and finds me in.

"Amelia San! Are you OK?" She rushes to my side helping me up.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" I say bursting out in sporadic fits of laughter, "What is the time?"

"It is seven thirty."

"Good! I have enough time today." I jump up and go into the bathroom shutting the door after me; I can take a shower in the morning today. I pull off all my clothes and step into the warm shower, it is such a nice feeling to be able to wash off all the muck that built up on my skin over night. I finish my shower and wrap a towel around my body before going back into my room.

"Your uniform." Mai hands me a clean uniform and goes out closing the door after her, I briskly dry myself and put on my clothes for the day.

Downstairs I cheerfully greet Kyoya's parents and sit down at the table to start eating my breakfast.

"Amelia San?" I look up to his mother talking to me.

"Hai?"

"Do you know where Kyoya is?" I shake my head and say,

"I haven't seen him yet…" I suppose they don't count before…

"Hmm… I see… It's a bit odd for him to be late for breakfast. Well I suppose he just went to school early today." I nod in mute agreement and look back down to my food eating the remaining bits of food left. I excuse myself from the table and make my way to the front door with Mai San following me with my school bag. I put on my shoes and retrieve my bag from Mai San before asking her,

"Did you happen to pack any lunch for me?"

"Yes, it is in your bag." She holds out a warm looking jacket and I pull it on,

"Arigato! Itekimasu!!"

"Itera'shai Amelia San." I open the front door and leave the house, in front of me Takashi San is already waiting.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long…"

"No, no Mai Chan calls for me when you're just about done."

"Ah, I see…" I get in the car and Takashi San shuts the door, it seems to be really chilly now… I pull my jacket around my body tighter to ward off the chills.

"Amelia San, are you feeling OK?" Takashi San asks me; I look up at him through the rear view mirror and say,

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing… You just look a bit pale that's all…"

"Oh… Do I? Must be the weather then…"

We arrive at school with half an hour to the bell, when I get out of the car the first thing I notice is that it is so much colder than before.

"Takashi San, is it supposed to be this cold?" I wrap my arms around my body to keep warm.

"Hmm… It looks like it might snow today. Look at the clouds, it isn't like the normal clouds snow clouds are darker."

"Snow?! But this isn't enough if it's going to snow!! I'll freeze to death!" Takashi San pushes me toward to front gates and say,

"It'll be very warm inside, don't worry about that!" I walk into the school grounds and hurry in to get away from the cold that's seeping into my bones now. True to his words the inside was very nice and toasty, so much so that many people are not even wearing extra layers of clothing. In five minutes I'm starting to feel uncomfortably warm in my jacket so I take it off.

Not even halfway through the day it starts to snow, not the light stuff but it's coming down in sleets! Just before lunch the chills start to creep back up on me again, I look around the classroom and everyone seems to be fine. Must be just me then, I pull on my jacket and zip it up but I still feel cold. I wrap my arms around myself to keep myself warm but it is in vain, I shiver and Fujioka San asks me worriedly,

"Amelia San, are you feeling ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, fine…" I suppress another shiver and bunch my body together to keep warm. He places a hand on my forehead and says quite shocked,

"Amelia San! I think you are having a fever!" My vision is getting a bit blurry around the edges now... I turn to Fujioka San and say to him

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine…" I give him a weak smile my vision goes a bit dizzy, something dark is closing around me and soon I can't see anything but darkness...

When I wake up I am in the nurse's office lying on the bed, there's something wet and cold pressed on my head I reach up and pull off the wet towel.

"Amelia San! Thank goodness you're awake, I've called the Ohtori family home and only the maid picked up but she is coming to get you." The Nurse takes the wet compress from me and rinses it in cold water again before pressing it firmly back onto my forehead.

"I'm fine… No biggie." I try to get off the bed but the nurse pushes me back down firmly.

"You're not moving from this bed until the maid arrives for you."

"Is it Mai?" I ask, my eyes are focusing in and out…

"Yes. Now go back to rest, you have a really terrible fever especially when you first came in. Thank goodness its gone down."

"Mmm…" My eyes go out of focus and I drop back to sleep.

Oh god I feel horrible, it's freezing but I'm boiling… My lips are dry and my throat is so parched,

"Urhg…" I slowly open my eyes and find myself in my own room, I must have fallen back asleep in the nurse's office and brought home when I was out. It takes me awhile to open my mouth and make a sentence come out; my mouth is so dry it was nearly impossible to say anything.

"Water…" I mutter and suddenly someone is standing next to me holding out a glass of water. I turn my head and find Kyoya there; before I can say anything he takes my hands and puts the glass of water in my hands ordering me to take a drink.

"Drink. Don't say anything else until you finish this glass of water." I nod mutely and drink the whole glass of water in three gulps.

"I'm perfectly fine." I say after handing the empty glass back to him, "And what's the time?"

"It's six. You've been out for quite awhile." He pushes up his glasses and sets my empty cup on my bedside table.

"Its so cold, did you leave the window open?" I ask wrapping the blanket tightly around my body.

"No I didn't, you just have a fever that has thankfully gone down."

"Oh… What a bummer, my first snow season here and I'm sick. Urgh, trust me to do something like that." I pull a pillow over my head, I let out a tired yawn and say, "Man, I'm feeling so lethargic feels like I'm stuck in some kind of thick mud or bog. Just moving in bed is tiring." I relax my hold on the pillow and allow it to flop off my face.

"You've just got a flu, you'll be fine soon. Just bed rest and lots of water." I turn my head to look at Kyoya and ask him,

"You know that because…?"

"My older brothers are doctors Amelia. And even if they weren't doctors the flu is very easy to diagnose. Even your mother would be able to tell you are having the flu. Aching joints, fever, runny nose, and tiredness. Anything I missed?" I shake my head and pull the covers over my head so I didn't have to see his smug grin. I roll over on my side facing my back to him before saying while still under the covers,

"Could you please go away? And while you're at it could you call Mai San? I need to ask her something." He tries to tug the covers off my head but I'm holding on even tighter.

"Fighting just makes you more tired and more sick than you already are Amelia and at this rate you won't get better by Sunday."

"What do I care about that? I haven't got anything planned for the weekend any way." I'm so pissed at him that my anger is giving me extra energy.

"Well fine then you can spend your first weekend here sick in bed. Not like it's my obligation to bring you out." He let goes of the covers and I immediately push the covers down and sit up.

"Out? Where?" He's got me, so far I haven't seen much of Japan just school mainly and I need to get away from that for a while. He pushes me back down and pulls the covers up over me again,

"Not until you get better."

"But – but," I splutter uselessly.

"No 'buts' go back to sleep." He feels my forehead with the back of his hand and declares "Your fever has gone up, you better take some Panadol's and go sleep. I have to go now so I'll call for Mai to look after you." He takes a long stretch and a deep breath, "I had no idea how tiring staying in one place can get."

"Wha?! You were here? How long?" I demand.

"Not too long…"

"How. Long." I give him my death stare, wether out of amusement or my stare had some kind of an impact on him he answers me.

"Since they sent you home. It wasn't too bad I must say; now go to sleep. I'm telling you if you don't get better soon I'm not going to take you out. Take care of yourself." After saying that he just turns around and leaves my room shutting the door quietly after him. That's one confusing guy he is. I shake my head and sink back down into the bed falling back asleep quickly.

* * *

A/N: this is one of the shorter chapters I've written but its only shorter because I'm thinking of doing a part where I'm writing in Kyoya's POV. I'm not sure wether I'm going to stick it in _this_ chapter or the next, so for now (as I haven't written his chapter yet) I'm going to post it as the next chapter but please know that its just continuing after he leaves Amelia's room. Or maybe somewhere in the middle of this chapter. Listening to him think is going to be _very_ interesting – that I can assure you o.-

p.s: ESL: English as a Second Language (just in case anyone was wondering) any thing else that I've written but you don't quite understand don't hesitate to ask me I'm more than happy to explain :D


	5. Chapter 4B

Chapter 4B – Kyoya

* * *

"Urhg…" That is the first thing that alerts me of her being awake, I stand up and walk towards her bed where she is lying.

"Water…" She hoarsely mutters out. I pick up the glass of water next to her bed and hands her the water.

"Drink. Don't say anything else until you finish this glass of water." She nods mutely accepting the glass of water finishing it off quickly.

"I'm perfectly fine." She insists after handing the empty glass back to me, "And what's the time?" She inquires.

"It's six. You've been out for quite awhile." I push up my glasses that were sliding down and set the empty cup on her bedside table.

"Its so cold, did you leave the window open?" She asks me wrapping the blanket tightly around her body.

"No I didn't, you just have a fever that has thankfully gone down." I am slightly hurt by her last remark, as if I would do something to make her even more ill.

"Oh… What a bummer, my first snow season here and I'm sick. Urgh, trust me to do something like that." She pulls a pillow over her head in the most adorable fashion, she lets out a tired yawn and says, "Man, I'm feeling so lethargic feels like I'm stuck in some kind of thick mud or bog. Just moving in bed is tiring." She relaxes her hold on the pillow and lets it flop off her face.

"You've just got a flu, you'll be fine soon. Just bed rest and lots of water." She turns her head to look at me,

"You know that because…?" She asks in the most insolent tone; I am highly irritated now by her so I snub her back.

"My older brothers are doctors Amelia. And even if they weren't doctors the flu is very easy to diagnose. Even your mother would be able to tell you are having the flu. Aching joints, fever, runny nose, and tiredness. Anything I missed?" She shakes her head and pulls the covers over her head. She rolls over to the other side facing her back to me before saying while still under the covers,

"Could you please go away? And while you're at it could you call Mai San? I need to ask her something." I try to tug the covers off her head but she happens to be holding on even tighter. At the rate she's going she'll end up sicker, sick people should just stay still and rest.

"Fighting just makes you more tired and more sick than you already are Amelia and at this rate you won't get better by Sunday."

"What do I care about that? I haven't got anything planned for the weekend any way." She's angry with me I can tell, by how pinched up her voice is coming out.

"Well fine then you can spend your first weekend here sick in bed. Not like it's my obligation to bring you out." Bring her were!? What on earth possess me to say that? I've got better things to do on a Sunday that baby-sit her. I give myself a mental shake up. I let go of the covers and she immediately pushes the covers down and sits up.

"Out? Where?" She is instantly interested, what an unpredictable girl. I push her back down and pull the covers up over her again,

"Not until you get better." I say firmly, where I am going to bring her is still a mystery to me…

"But – but," She splutters.

"No 'buts' go back to sleep." I press the back of my hand to her forehead it's burning up again. "Your fever has gone up, you better take some Panadol and go sleep. I have to go now so I'll call for Mai to look after you." I pull my shoulders back, take a long stretch and take in a deep breath, "I had no idea how tiring staying in one place can get."

"Wha?! You were here? How long?" She demands her face going pink.

"Not too long…" I tease her; somewhere in the back of my head something sets of alarm bells. When did _I_ ever tease?

"How. Long." She is trying to stare me into giving her an answer, but it doesn't really work. I stop a smile from appearing on my face and I answer her.

"Since they sent you home. It wasn't too bad I must say; now go to sleep. I'm telling you if you don't get better soon I'm not going to take you out. Take care of yourself." I leave her and shut the door behind me quietly; the moment I'm outside I let go of the smile that has been threatening to show it's self since she woke up. I walk down the corridor to find Mai cleaning an empty room,

"Mai, could you please look after Amelia? I'm taking her out on Sunday so I need her to be OK by then. Make sure she rests and takes her medicine." Mai looks up surprise evident on her face.

"Oh, ok… Where are you taking her?" She asks me cautiously.

"See that's the problem, I just said I'd take her out on Sunday but I don't know where. And I know she won't be fully recovered by Sunday so it can't be somewhere too far." She packs up her cleaning products and stands up.

"Why don't you just take her to see the snow? It can be just that park near by. I'm pretty sure this is the first time she's been in a snowing season."

"I'm worried it might be too cold."

"Well why don't you wait till Sunday and take a look at her condition before you decide where to go? Ichiro can even think of a place for you two to go, he's good at that."

"Hmm.. Ok…" I turn around to go back to my room lost in my own thoughts of where I would take her… What is wrong with me? I _don't_ _have_ to take her out anywhere; it's not an obligation… A smiling Amelia flashes in my mind and all my previous thoughts were erased. _Almost anything for that smile huh._ Where'd _that_ come from?! I make myself forget about her and taking her out for now. I'll solve that problem later… For now I have some problems at the Host club to sort out; Tamaki has been particularly difficult to deal with these few days, with the problem of Haruhi being over worked and her being tired all the time. At least finances look good, if Honey-Sempai would just eat a little less… I let out a small chuckle and go into my room to finish off some paper work for the host club.

* * *

A/N: A very short 'Kyoya' chapter, how was it? OOC? Please review!!! Reviews keep me inspired!!! If this a popular enough I'll do more of these chapters… 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

For most of the day and the next I was just sleeping and only surfacing for any extended period of time to eat or go to the bathroom. Other than that I am a total invalid. If I'm not so sick I'd be outraged at this but for now I'm just so tired and sick that I can't do anything. The morning of Sunday comes quickly in the haze of being half asleep for most of the time. At the moment Kyoya is standing next to my bed. 

"So how are you feeling?" he asks me, cool, assessing my condition.

"Where are we going?" I ignore his question and ask him my own.

"I asked first Amelia. How are you feeling?"

"Sick." I admit grudgingly, "But we're still going out right?" I ask hopefully.

"Depends." He hangs the promise of an outing tantalisingly in front of me.

"On?" I ask eagerly.

"Mai?"

"Mai?!" I ask incredulously, he ignores me and continues.

"Mai, come here for a moment." Mai San comes in and stands next to Kyoya.

"Yes?"

"Has Amelia been good?" _Me??_ Was _I_ good? What is this?

"She has been so sick she couldn't do anything but _be_ good." Oh My God. Mai is going to get it. Ahh!!! I want to scream but I'm too sick to do anything so I pull a face and start to sulk. Kyoya bites back quiet laughter and Mai just smiles. Time to try a different tack.

"Please, please let me go!" I plead with them, giving them puppy eyes. Mai looks thoughtful for a moment before saying,

"If you can pass this test then I'll let you go. OK?"

"Test? What kind?" uh-oh…

"Just keep the thermometer in your mouth for five minutes, if your reading is under 39 degrees I'll let you go. If not I'll have to keep you in bed. Even so I'm not supposed to let you out until your fever has gone completely." She seems unhappy about that but at least I've still got a chance. I obey and stick the thermometer in my mouth, in those five minutes neither Kyoya nor Mai moves from the side of my bed.

"Done yet?" I ask talking with the thermometer in my mouth.

"No. Don't talk while it's in your mouth if you do that again I'll make you do it again." Mai threatens me. I pull a glum face and look out the window, it's a nice day out, and the sun is out today. The past few days it has been snowing, not much sun then too…

"Open your mouth Amelia." Mai takes the thermometer out of my mouth to read it, after a while she announces "thirty eight. You're OK to go out."

"Yayaaa!!" I smile and hug Mai, "Thanks!"

"But you'll still have to wrap up warm." Warns Mai.

"Sure!" Anything to get out even for a while! I beam happily, "Can we go now?"

"After you've changed yes. I'll wait for you down stairs." Kyoya says leaving the room. I push my covers away eagerly, Mai tries to slow me down but the only thing that can hinder me at the moment is how much my head is spinning when I stand up. I sway on my feet and Mai immediately comes to my side holding me up while I get over the spinning.

"I think I may have to wait for the blood to flow down…" I slowly sit on the edge of my bed to stop any sudden movents from messing with my brain.

"You rush too much Amelia San! Slow down." Mai leaves me for a moment returning with some thick clothing. I look at the clothes she put on my lap, these aren't mine to start with and the only pieces of clothing that belong to me are the underwear and under clothes which, presumably will be covered by all those thick clothes.

"Where..?" I stroke the soft white coat luxuriating in the lovely feel of it.

"These are yours, Master Kyoya sent for them. They are very nice aren't they?"

"Whoa!? What? Mine? When?!" I snap out of my daze, Mai gives me a conspiratorial wink and stage whispers.

"He must really like you! Such nice clothing too! And they are very warm!" I can feel my face burning up.

"Now, now if you don't take care I will have to put you back to bed!"

"Huh?..?" I blink a few times, dazed by what Mai had just said then. "WHAT??!!! GAHHH!!!" I wrap my pillow around my head to try and erase what Mai had just said. It's actually very hard considering that her one flippant remark is burning itself into my long-term memory.

"You have to get changed, stop acting so silly. Get moving!" Mai pulls me off the bed and gathers up the clothes hastily pushing me into the bathroom dumping the clothes in my arms before shutting the door in my face. I stand there stunned for a few moments before getting my bearings and slowly take off my clothes in a confused state. Mai knocking on the door speeds me up,

"Amelia San, please hurry up." Sheesh what's the hurry? Not like I have to make it for anything… I pull on the long sleeved shirt and pants before brushing my teeth and washing my face. Mai is getting impatient now. I have no idea why, she isn't the one waiting for me. If it's anyone it should be Kyoya that's impatient. But I'm sick here! Well not so much but still! I get to have some kind of claim on it. I suffered!

"Hai, hai! Coming Mai!" I open the door and let her in that may stop her fussing for a while. She just stares at me and starts fussing even more,

"Why are you not wearing the other layers? If you just wear those you'll be sick again!." I sigh and allow her to dress me, it seems that this is the only way to stop her fussing, let her fuss all she wants. Last to go on was the over coat and a scarf. I button up the coat and wrap the scarf around my neck before turning to leave the bathroom. Mai sits me down to tie up my hair but I brush her away combing and tying up my hair myself. She frowns disapproval at my plain ponytail but I ignore it. I go down with Mai trailing after me to find Kyoya sitting in a living room chair reading a newspaper.

"Sorry, hope you didn't wait long…" I apologise to him, he lowers the paper aside and says,

"I didn't wait long, the paper occupied me." I look up and say blithely to him

"Well looks like my breath was wasted on someone like you."

"I'm take you out and you're sulking."

"I am not sulking! Its something called sarcasm."

"Whatever Amelia." He folds the paper neatly and places it on the table in front of him before standing up. He's wearing a charcoal coloured jacket with a pair of pants to match. I follow him to the front door and put on a pair of boots that Mai hands to me before joining Kyoya outside.

"Itekimasu!!" I wave back to Mai and run to catch up with Kyoya,

"Itera'shai Amelia San, Master Kyoya." what I didn't count on was how slick the ice is. Just as Mai had finished her greeting I slam straight into Kyoya's back due to the fact that I couldn't stop myself from slipping around on the ice.

"Ouch…" I rub my nose and I am faced with a irritable Kyoya, "I'm sorry." I pinch my nose with my hand to stop the throbbing from getting any worse.

"Are you really that stupid that you'd run on ice?" hurt and put off by his remark I retort.

"It's the first time I've been in snow OK? So just cut me some slack."

"Cut you some slack?"

"You know, like forgive me for running on ice or doing something stupid and or idiotic in snow that may or may not put myself and you in danger. That kind of thing."

"And why should I forgive you if you put me in danger?"

"Because I asked you?" He just huffs off, making me walk faster. I'm not going to run again – lesson learnt. Upon turning left out of the gates that lead to his house the pavement is a lot dryer and there isn't any snow on the footpath. I run up next to him and ask,

"Why isn't there any snow on the footpath?"

"Because everyday someone comes around and clears all the snow that has fallen over night."

"Oh…" My fingers are getting cold now so I bunch them up and breath on them to keep them warm, each time I breath out it crystallizes in front of me in a cloud.

"Here." He pulls off his gloves and passes them to me; I look up at him surprise on my face. He just looks back down indifferently, I suppose that's Kyoya for you. I accept the gloves and say,

"Thanks," I pull on the gloves but they are a bit too big, doesn't matter my hands aren't freezing any more, and they are still warm from his hands. I look around and we're still passing big mansions. "Kyoya, where exactly are we going?"

"A park near by. But I don't think you've passed it before. Its in the opposite direction of school."

"Oh…" upon turning a corner I see a large sign that says 'Shrio Park' "White Park?" he ignores my outburst and pulls me into the park, "Whoa! Watch it!" I nearly slip but he keeps pulling me forward and that is the only thing that stops me from stacking it. He stops suddenly and I have to hold on to his arm to gain my balance.

"We're here." I look around and everything is covered in snow.

"Wow the name really suits it."

"Someone wasn't inventive enough so they just named it Shiro Park. If I'm not mistaken the person who planned this park his name was Shiro something…" I look around and notice something,

"Kyoya sempai, there isn't anyone here."

"Everyone here doesn't need a park they have their own in their own back yard. Its more of a natural reserve." I suddenly remember I'm holding onto Kyoya and I quickly let go much to his amusement and slight puzzlement.

"It's still a nice place." I say to cover up my embarrassment, I find a walkway only partly covered in snow and decide to follow that path.

"Where are you going?" I turn my head to face Kyoya,

"Just taking a walk. You can stay here, but I'm taking advantage of this good weather." I start down the path and find Kyoya walking next to me his hands in his pockets. Which reminds me, I'm still wearing his gloves…

"Are your hands cold?"

"No." I pull off my scarf and the moment I do he opens his mouth to no doubt tell me off but I don't listen to him, instead I put my scarf on him wrapping it securely around his neck.

"What are you doing? You'll get sicker if you don't wear that."

"Well I'm sorry for taking your gloves so that's for you. I don't want you to get sick either." I notice a large pond frozen over, "Do you think that's safe for skating on?"

"The pond?" I nod, pointing to it.

"It'll be safer if you skated in an ice ring, that way you know that the ice can't just give way."

"You're just being a spoil sport." I pull a face and stick my tongue out at him. "Not that it'd matter anyway, I can't even skate."

"Then why'd you bother asking me?" He asks me clearly irritated.

"Just want to see what you'd say." I see a large pile of snow up a head and I run into it. The white stuff went everywhere, those that went on my face I could feel them melting quickly. I let out a joyful laugh and played in the snow.

"Come on, you'll get sick like that. You're such a child."

"So? It's snow! Frozen rain! I love rain but man snow just tops it off, you get to play with it!"

"Until it melts into your clothes." I sit up and dust myself off.

"You are one sad person you know? Have you ever felt like what I'm feeling now? Just to be so free."

"You're sick." He points out dryly putting out a hand to help me up. I take his hand and yank him down as hard as I can onto the snow.

"Mpfh." He lands on the snow heavily and when he sits up his entire jacket is covered in snow. I scoop up some snow, compact it together tightly and splat it on him.

"Amelia that is not nice." He takes off his glasses that are skewed and cleans them before calmly dusting his jacket down and putting his glasses on.

"Pooh, your no fun. I bet Tamaki Sempai would be more fun to be with." I stick my tongue out at him and get up. He holds onto my arm while still looking down, I can see an evil smile making its way out. I can sense danger and try to run away from him but he holds onto my arm even tighter and says pretty evilly,

"You started it Amelia, I'm no fun huh." Before I could see it coming he had whacked my chest with a snowball.

"OI! No fair! You're holding onto me!!" I squeal as he lobs another one my way, I barley dodge it, but because of the weird way I'm half standing half sitting and him holding onto my arm I fall onto him as I dodged the second snowball.

"Oof." I'm slightly winded, but when I open my eyes I'm directly on top of Kyoya. I start to burn up and I can bet on my face being red now, I try to get off but he holds me down.

"Um..uh.., I'm... can you um let go…?..?"

"I'm no fun am I?" He growls playfully, enjoying every moment of my discomfort.

"Ok, ok I take back my words. Just can you let me go now?"

"Why? I'm having so much fun." He grins back evilly.

"Ooh, you're so evil! Gah! I'm sick here remember?" I try to force him to let go but he just holds on tighter.

"But didn't you say you weren't sick this morning?"

"I did no such thing!" I try to beat him but he rolls over and pins me down. My hairs a mess now it's fallen out of its tie and I can feel my hair spread around my face and some of it is on my face. He carefully brushes away the hair that's on my face, for a long time he didn't say anything but just looked at me. I'm feeling very uncomfortable now so I say nervously,

"Um… Kyoya sempai, could you please let me go? I'm very uncomfortable here…" It seems like he didn't hear me, or rather choose to ignore me. He rumples my hair even further by playing with it, I am really scared now. Something is happening to him, something that I don't even think I want to know. "Kyoya please let me go now. You're scaring me." He leans in closer and whispers into my ear tickling my neck,

"You scared? I highly doubt that." This isn't Kyoya! He never talks like that, I'm becoming more and more frightened. He lets out a small chuckle in my ear and I instinctively turn away. "You have very nice hair, why do you always tie it up?" I can hear him breathing that is how close he is. "Mmmm, you smell so nice, so delicious." My heart is hammering against my chest so hard that it's getting painful. I lick my lips as they've went dry and try to say,

"K-Ky-Kyoya, please stop." But it comes out in a whisper, barely loud enough for myself to hear but I know he heard it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Amelia." There's something in his voice there's a catch in his voice, and I can hear it. There's a break in his voice and he sounds like himself again. "I'm sorry." He keeps saying that, but he's still on me, no matter I can feel myself calming down too. I close my hand around his that's been holding me down and I squeeze it tight. He stops saying he's sorry and says to me,

"I don't know what happened Amelia. I'm so sorry, I promise not to scare you like that again." he lifts his head up and can see how sorry he is, I could see everything in his eyes.

"I never knew I could see your emotions so easily. You're like an open book here." I tease him to cheer him up.

"No, it's just you. Only you. I don't know what's happening Amelia." He sounds so vulnerable there, that's not his usual self. Then I realise something,

"This is you isn't it? The Kyoya I see all the time isn't you is he?"

"I don't know Amelia. They are both me but only you ever saw me like this. You're very beautiful you know that?" I blush and turn my head to the side so I didn't have to look at him. I could sense him coming closer but I don't expect him to kiss the side of my face. Shock makes me turn my head to face him and I burst out,

"Why'd you do that for?!"

"I just wanted to know how it felt." He leans in even closer if that possible and for some reason I can't speak and breathing is getting very hard, I try to say something but nothing comes out. He bends his head down and brushes his lips against mine.

"Do you mind?" He whispers against my lips, I try to say something but I'm paralysed. "I take that as a no?" I can hear my blood racing through my body, I just wonder if he can hear it too. He pulls away by a fraction and I think that its over but he startles me by bending back down quickly and kissing me, for a second I can't react. Then I just kiss him back, it's so different from what you read in books it's just warm and soft. There's nothing going off in my head I'm just reacting, and it feels so comforting… Like its safe. I pull him in closer hugging him.

_**It feels so long yet when we broke apart it feels so short. For some weird reason I wish it was longer…**_

"Amelia, I – I mean, I'm just. Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's – I." The realisation of what I had just done just sinks in and I burn red. "Omygod." I take in deep shaky breaths, "Did we really…?" I shut my eyes tightly.

"You mean did we really do this?" He kisses me again, teasingly.

"Oh god. We did." I bite my lip to suppress a smile, I open my eyes and laugh I keep laughing and laughing. I feel him hug me tightly.

"We better go back before someone comes out to find us like this." I hug him back.

"Hmm yeah…" He nuzzles the side of my neck and I squirm, letting out a laugh that I can't suppress. He lets go of me and gets up pull me to my feet before hugging me tightly to his side. I run my hands through my hair to dislodge any snow from my hair but most of I has already melted in. I look at Kyoya and his hair is a mess too, I can bet that mine is like his only ten times worse. I reach up and dust some snow off. I cuddle into him brushing away snow from the front of his jacket.

"Exactly what am I going to say to Mai?"

"Snowball fight? Close enough."

"She'll give me a good yelling at you know." He kisses the top of my head,

"No she won't. Because she'll be too busy yelling at me for letting you get damp. Actually I shouldn't have done that, you might just get sicker."

"Nothing I can't live through." I smile at him and lean into his chest. The walk home seems so much more cheerful now. Especially when I have Kyoya's arms around me.

* * *

A/N: (squeal) OOC I know T.T but I need the story to get on!! I'll do this chapter in Kyoya's POV so it won't seem so OOC… please review!! Reviews make me write more and faster too!! Finished this chapter in an hour and a half :D 9 A4 pages!! Thanks to my reviewers and thanks for reviewing!!! 


	7. Chapter 5B

A/N: This is the exact same chapter as the last one only in Kyoya's POV I try to change most things but due to the fact that somethings can't be changed (that means I got lazy there -.-") I only put in what I think Kyoya would think/do/act etc. OOC is guaranteed, as I'm not the creator of Kyoya so it can only be similar NOT congruent (maths) any suggestions to improve or change is greatly appreciated! And any grammar faults/inconsistencies please let me know and where you found the error from would be good too, not that I don't edit but I find that after the tenth time I've read through the chapter I'm pretty blind to the mistakes… -.- Sorry for the long A/N and on with the story:

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Kyoya

* * *

**

"So how are you feeling?" I ask Amelia while standing next to her bed, looking down with much concern that isn't visible. But its there I know – it's chewing my insides out.

"Where are we going?" She ignores me and fires off her own questions, and I believe she is the sick one…

"I asked first Amelia. How are you feeling?"

"Sick." She admits reluctantly, "But we're still going out right?" She asks hopefully.

"Depends." I fold my arms together.

"On?" She asks eagerly.

"Mai?" I call her in.

"Mai?!" She asks incredulously, I ignore her and continue.

"Mai, come here for a moment." Mai comes in and takes a place next to me.

"Yes?" She asks inquiringly.

"Has Amelia been good?" I ask her with a poker face, something I can do perfectly on most occasions but for some reason I'm finding it hard to do right now…

"She has been so sick she couldn't do anything but _be_ good." Mai informs me smugly. Amelia pulls the most adorable face and starts sulking. It is all I can do to stop bursting out with laughter and Mai just smiles. I can see her brain cogs trying to find a different tack.

"Please, please let me go!" She pleads with us, giving us puppy eyes. I turn to Mai; she looks thoughtful for a moment before saying,

"If you can pass this test then I'll let you go. OK?"

"Test? What kind?" Her face changes instantly; almost like a silent film. One moment its all fun and games the next it's as if she was asked to sit an exam she's never studied before.

"Just keep the thermometer in your mouth for five minutes, if your reading is under 39 degrees I'll let you go. If not I'll have to keep you in bed. Even so I'm not supposed to let you out until your fever has gone completely." Mai says issuing her conditions; Amelia obeys and puts the thermometer in her mouth. Both of us never taking our eyes off her in case she took it on herself to cheat a little.

"Done yet?" She asks impatiently with the thermometer still in her mouth.

"No. Don't talk while it's in your mouth if you do that again I'll make you do it again." Mai threatens. She pulls what resembles a glum face and look out the window; I'd love to know what she was thinking… The way she's just looking out that window… It's making me itch to know what she is really thinking; I turn away from her to stop myself from blurting out something on a whim. But there's a problem I've _never_ done anything on a whim, what is wrong with me?!

"Open your mouth Amelia." Mai takes the thermometer out of her mouth to read it, after a while she announces, "Thirty eight. You're OK to go out."

"Yayaaa!!" She beams and hugs Mai, "Thanks!"

"But you'll still have to wrap up warm." Warns Mai.

"Sure!" She continues to give out a radiance of the warm sun, "Can we go now?"

"After you've changed yes. I'll wait for you down stairs." I tell her leaving the room, closing the door after me. I walk down the staircase into the living room picking up the day's newspaper as something to do rather than something I am genuinely interested in reading. At least it'll distract me for awhile, a watched kettle never boils they say… Something to that affect any way… I flip open the paper but my eyes never settle long enough for me to take in the words let alone make any sense of it. But if I put it away it'll be even worse for me, I force myself to tediously work through a simple article about something I can't even retain for more than five seconds in my brain. After reading that same article two times and not understanding what it's going on about I give up on it and decide to read a different article, maybe that'll hold my interest. Half way through the article I realise I'm _still_ not absorbing anything. I'm about to give up when I hear her voice apologetic.

"Sorry, hope you didn't wait long…" I lower the paper aside and say, keeping my voice flat.

"I didn't wait long, the paper occupied me." Not really. She looks up and retorts scathingly.

"Well looks like my breath was wasted on someone like you."

"I'm taking you out and you're sulking."

"I am not sulking! Its something called sarcasm." Denial never worked in favour for anyone using it. I hide a smile and reply deadpan.

"Whatever Amelia." I carefully fold the paper and place it on the table in front of me before standing up. She's wearing that coat I bought her, and for some reason I feel a light feeling in my chest. I go out first as I've already put on my boots and I'm waiting on Amelia.

"Itekimasu!!" I hear Amelia greet Mai goodbye, I probably should too but I can't be bothered.

"Itera'shai Amelia San, Master Kyoya." The next thing I hear – or rather feel is Amelia smashing into my back.

"Ouch…" I turn around glaring at her, some how taking her out isn't as appealing as I first thought. "I'm sorry." She pinches her nose, I assume to stop the pain from getting worse.

"Are you really that stupid that you'd run on ice?" I chide her with her best interests at heart of course.

"It's the first time I've been in snow OK? So just cut me some slack." She sounds really hurt but I'm more worried about her safety than anything else. Even if it means hurting her feelings for a bit.

"Cut you some slack?" I ask not really believing my ears.

"You know, like forgive me for running on ice or doing something stupid and or idiotic in snow that may or may not put myself and you in danger. That kind of thing."

"And why should I forgive you if you put me in danger?" Especially you; you're the one that matters the most.

"Because I asked you?" I bristle at her insufficient response and just take longer strides. Outside on the footpath she runs up to me and asks,

"Why isn't there any snow on the footpath?" I keep my irritation under control and explain as civilly as I can.

"Because everyday someone comes around and clears all the snow that has fallen over night."

"Oh…" She starts to blow on her hands due to the cold and I pull off my gloves for her.

"Here." She just looks at me with surprise on her face, as if I wasn't human enough to do something like that. I look back down indifferently to hide my exasperation as well as something else I can't name.

"Thanks," She pulls on the gloves but they are a bit too big, I can see her trying to make the glove fit properly but she gives up. Looking around she asks me, "Kyoya, where exactly are we going?"

"A park near by. But I don't think you've passed it before. It's in the opposite direction of school."

"Oh…" Upon turning a corner we see a large sign that says 'Shrio Park' "White Park?" I ignore her outburst and pull her into the park, "Whoa! Watch it!" She nearly slips but the momentum of me pulling her forward stops her from falling. I stop inside the park where there were several path leading off, I feel her grip onto my arm tightly.

"We're here." I turn to look at her and she's just standing there looking blankly around.

"Wow the name really suits it." She says dumbfounded, I inform her blandly,

"Someone wasn't inventive enough so they just named it Shiro Park. If I'm not mistaken the person who planned this park his name was Shiro something…"

"Kyoya sempai, there isn't anyone here." Hmm… How very observant of her. I tell her flatly,

"Everyone here doesn't need a park they have their own in their own back yard. Its more of a natural reserve." She quickly lets go of my arm, and I was just getting used to the death grip too. I curb my amusement for the benefit of her.

"It's still a nice place." She mumbles, she walks off and I ask her,

"Where are you going?" She turns her head, not bothering to turn her whole body to face me.

"Just taking a walk. You can stay here, but I'm taking advantage of this good weather." She walks down the path, I sigh and catch up with her stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Are your hands cold?" I give her a flat smile and say,

"No." She starts to pull her well-wrapped scarf off, before I can say anything she is winding the warm scarf around my neck.

"What are you doing? You'll get sicker if you don't wear that." I tell her, trying to push her hands away and return the scarf quickly.

"Well I'm sorry for taking your gloves so that's for you. I don't want you to get sick either." That comment stops me in my tracks and I can feel a slight burning on my face, she doesn't notice a thing her attention totally focused on the pond, "Do you think that's safe for skating on?" She asks me reminding me of a child.

"The pond?" I ask in amazement, she wants to skate?

"It'll be safer if you skated in an ice ring, that way you know that the ice can't just give way."

"You're just being a spoil sport." She pulls a face at my answer and sticks her tongue out at me. "Not that it'd matter anyway, I can't even skate." She _can't_ skate and she was just asking me if it was safe to skate on it? Is she thick?

"Then why'd you bother asking me?" I ask her exasperation showing it's ugly head in my tone. Not that I didn't try to stop it.

"Just want to see what you'd say." She runs into a large pile up of snow and plays with the snow that going everywhere on her. If she gets wet she'll get even sicker, I shake my head in resignation and say to her,

"Come on, you'll get sick like that. You're such a child."

"So? It's snow! Frozen rain! I love rain but man snow just tops it off, you get to play with it!" she seems to be very happy at the moment but she won't be so happy when she gets worse.

"Until it melts into your clothes." I say deadpan, she sits up and dusts herself off.

"You are one sad person you know? Have you ever felt like what I'm feeling now? Just to be so free." 'Be free', I do happen to have that in my vocabulary but I don't have any time and pressure on me obliges me not to put that into practice.

"You're sick." I point out dryly putting out a hand to help her up off the snow. She takes my hand with both hands and pulls me down as hard as she can onto the snow.

"Mpfh." I land face down on the snow – my glasses are squished. No doubt I'll have to replace those when I get back. I sit up and notice that my entire jacket is covered in snow, while trying to dust my jacket off I feel something heavy splat into my chest.

"Amelia that is not nice." I say barely controlling my annoyance, I take off my glasses that are skewed and clean them before calmly dusting my jacket down and putting my glasses on.

"Pooh, your no fun. I bet Tamaki Sempai would be more fun to be with." She sticks her tongue out at me and gets up. The jibe about Tamaki irritates me more than it should ever have; I know that Tamaki is just better than I am in things like this – spontaneity. I can't be fun huh. I'll show her, I grab her arm before she can stand up properly, a grin starts to force its' way out and I don't stop it. This is war and Amelia declared it. I know she can feel me getting serious as she tenses up and tries to pull her arm free but I hold on even tighter, saying coldly,

"You started it Amelia, I'm no fun huh." With my other hand I scoop up some snow and throw it straight into her chest.

"OI! No fair! You're holding onto me!!" She lets out a squeal as I lob another one, she barley dodges it, and because of the weird way she's half standing half sitting she falls onto me as she dodges the second snowball.

"Oof." I'm slightly winded, but I quickly regain my bearings and find Amelia directly on top of me. When she opens her eyes she starts to burn up turning an endearing shade of red, she tries to get off but I wrap my arms around her holding her down.

"Um..uh.., I'm... can you um let go…?..?" Hahaha! Who is having the last laugh now?

"I'm no fun am I?" I mutter, enjoying every moment of her discomfort.

"Ok, ok I take back my words. Just can you let me go now?" She asks in much pain.

"Why? I'm having so much fun." I grin at her wickedly.

"Ooh, you're so evil! Gah! I'm sick here remember?" She tries to force her way off but I just hold on tighter.

"But didn't you say you weren't sick this morning?" I ask clarifying what I remember her saying.

"I did no such thing!" She is still trying to get out, in this position? She has no way in hell of doing that. I roll over and pin her down. Her hair is out of its tie now and several bunches of it are on her face. I carefully brush away the hair that's on her face. She looks different now, something is different I try to find it but I can't it is there and I know it is so glaringly obvious but much to my chagrin I _can't_ find it! Something is fogging up my mind now… No matter… I'll do something about it later… She breaks the quiet that's settling around us by saying nervously,

"Um… Kyoya sempai, could you please let me go? I'm very uncomfortable here…" I choose to ignore her, the mystery is still there and I'm going to find out. I play with her hair admiring the softness and lovely deep dark brown colour of it. The fog is getting thicker and denser and all I can think of is that sweet smell coming from her, "Kyoya please let me go now. You're scaring me." I lean in closer and whispers into her ear, taking in the sweet smell of her hair and neck,

"You scared? I highly doubt that." I let out a small chuckle in her ear and she turns her head away. "You have very nice hair, why do you always tie it up?" I hear her breathing hitch and become irregular. "Mmmm, you smell so nice, so delicious."

"K-Ky-Kyoya, please stop." It comes out in a whisper, and instantly something clicks in my mind and I can see everything with an almost painful clarity. She must think I'm taking advantage of her. Or even worse. Oh god, how stupid can I get?

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Amelia." I keep apologising hoping that it is sufficient enough for her to forgive my stupidity. "I'm sorry." I keep saying, but for some reason I just can't make myself move. I can feel her calming down, her breathing deep and regular now. I feel some pressure on my hand and realise its Amelia squeezing it tight. I stop saying sorry and say to her,

"I don't know what happened Amelia. I'm so sorry, I promise not to scare you like that again." I lift my head up to apologise sincerely.

"I never knew I could see your emotions so easily. You're like an open book here." She teases me.

"No, it's just you. Only you. I don't know what's happening Amelia." I really don't, for once I don't have the foggiest what is happening to me. All I know is that when I'm with her I'm either so worried about her I go into an even worse mood or I just can't think straight.

"This is you isn't it? The Kyoya I see all the time isn't you is he?"

"I don't know Amelia. They are both I but only you ever saw me like this. You're very beautiful you know that?" I say that out on an impulse, she blushes and turns her head to the side so I couldn't see her eyes. The side of her face is so smooth, it looks like silk I wonder how it feels… The fog is coming back I know that but don't know how to stop it. I carefully lean in and give her a light kiss, thankfully I pull back to leave her enough space to turn around.

"Why'd you do that for?!" She demands her face going a deeper red.

"I just wanted to know how it felt." Which is the truth in its entirety; it's smooth and so very soft, I bend my head down and brush my lips against hers.

"Do you mind?" I whisper, "I take that as a no?" I ask; the fog is everywhere in my mind now, the only thing I have in my mind is to kiss her. I pull away by a fraction and quickly bend my head down to kiss her, for a second she doesn't react but then she starts to kiss me back… So warm, so soft… I deepen the kiss and she follows me … She pulls me in closer hugging me tightly while still kissing me. So odd, so different this fog, I welcome it but I know I'm not myself when it takes over. Like I'm a spectator looking at another person, not me, not Ohtori Kyoya. Just some other person. I stop thinking and just lose myself in the fog over taking my brain.

_**It feels so long yet when we broke apart it feels so short. For some weird reason I wish it was longer…**_

"Amelia, I – I mean, I'm just. Sorry, I didn't mean to." I blab on, something so unlike me it takes me a moment to realise that I _am_ still me.

"It's – I." She burns a bright red. "Omygod." She takes in deep shaky breaths, "Did we really…?" She shuts her eyes tightly.

"You mean did we really do this?" I ask her kissing her for the second time enjoying it more and more.

"Oh god. We did." She tries to suppress a smile, she opens her eyes and laughs she keeps laughing and laughing. I hug her tightly, promising in my heart never to let her go.

"We better go back before someone comes out to find us like this." I say after a moment, she returns my tight hug and mumbles.

"Hmm yeah…" I nuzzle the side of her neck and she squirms in my arms, letting out a laugh. I let go of her and get up before pulling her to her feet hugging her tightly to my side. I run my hands through my hair to dislodge any snow from my hair but most of it has already melted in. I look at Amelia and her hair is a mess too, but it doesn't look so bad in fact I think I like it that way. She dusts some snow off my jacket, cuddling into me. I put my arms around her holding her tight as we walk home.

"Exactly what am I going to say to Mai?" She asks wondering out loud.

"Snowball fight? Close enough." I say, playing with her hair.

"She'll give me a good yelling at you know." I kiss the top of her head breathing in that sweet smell that went everywhere with her. I say absent-mindedly,

"No she won't. Because she'll be too busy yelling at me for letting you get damp. Actually I shouldn't have done that, you might just get sicker." I hold her closer to keep her warm.

"Nothing I can't live through." I can hear her smile in those words; she leans into my chest relaxing as she did. What is that feeling in my chest? Feels like my insides are going to burst, not quite there but just under my chest. Doesn't matter to me now, it feels almost deliriously ecstatic.

* * *

A/N: sorry for another one… But I have to say this: Was Kyoya's character OK? I'm like super obsessed with keeping them IC (along with grammar/spelling) Well I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter :D and please, please leave a review!! They keep me writing!! Thank you to all my reviewers:D I promise to get on with the next chapter soon!! 


	8. Author's Note Important!

Sorry everyone for leaving a author's note now with no story but this is really important:

I noticed that in the northern hemisphere school would be starting after July? (After the summer season over there?) So I kinda noticed a big flaw with my story in regards to Amelia's age and grade. Because the winter it's currently set in is supposed to be Haruhi's second year in Ouran, Amelia is ALSO supposed to be in the second grade and Kyoya and everyone else should have gained a year in regards to age and class grade… umm well I'm sorry about this issue but I've gone back and fixed it so now she's in 2-A. I know, I don't really think much about the story until I get really deep into it -.-" I'm so sorry everyone!! Also could someone help me with this: If you were in the second grade in high school how old (aprox.) would you be? Because here we don't have middle school and our high school starts when we finish primary and most students are ages 12 or 13 in their first year of high school… Thanks! if anyone can help me in regards to their ages when when school starts for the year in the northern hempisphere i'd really appreciate it! Sorry again for the Author's note... i promise i'll update the story soon!!!


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N: I find this chapter degenerating into mindless fluff, please forgive me for that T.T umm well I'll try and find a way to rectify this 'fluff' problem in the next chapter. And if you'd like this chapter to be in Kyoya's POV like the last two please tell me if not I'm just going straight into the 'fixing the fluff' problem. Oh and some Mild language too, I'm sure everyone is OK with it…

Vote for: this chapter in Kyoya's POV (meaning you'll get one more chapter of fluff –.–") **OR** Vote for: skip the Kyoya POV (meaning less fluff) and just go to the next chapter. I don't particuarly mind writing the fluff, just want to make sure you guys are OK with it... And not going crazi cuz of the fluff... OK anyways, onto the story:

* * *

"Where have you two been? And you're all wet!" Exclaims Mai with much dismay. I look away sheepishly and discreetly take a few steps away from Kyoya. Mai takes my hand and pulls me in the direction of my room before turning her head while still walking to Kyoya hissing at him,

"You have some questions I want answered after I get her dried and in warm clothes!"

"No towel for me?" Kyoya asks dryly.

"Don't push your luck young man!" Mai yanks me up the stairs and into my room unbuttoning my over coat even before we reach the door.

"Amelia San didn't I tell you not to get wet? Or make yourself worse?" She slams the door shut behind her while hustling me into the bathroom, turning on the hot water for the bath while pulling off my clothes. She leaves me to it and tends to the bath water.

"Don't stay in for too long I'll just be outside in your room if you need me. Now get in before you get worse." She leaves me in the bathroom and shuts the door behind her. I pull off my under wear and take a careful step into the bath tub full of steaming water. It takes a bit of getting use to the hot water only slightly cooler by the extra cold water Mai had added in, but it is so nice. I wonder what Kyoya is going now… I blush for no apparent reason and swerve my train of thoughts away from him. After sitting in the bath for a while I decide to use some soap to clean myself. I pick up a bottle of something from the side of the bath, reading the description of the bottle I'm guessing it's some kind of shampoo? I flick the cap open and sniff the shampoo, smells fine I suppose. I squeeze out some of it onto my hand and start to rub it into my hair. It starts to get a bit foamy so I stop rubbing it in and dunk my whole head under the water to wash it off. I find the showerhead for the bathtub and turn on the cold water to rinse the rest of the suds off my hair. Urgh god it's cold, I suppress a shudder and stick it out until my hair is without suds. I give my body a quick rinse off before stepping out of the tub picking up the thick towel to dry myself off. I find the fresh clothes that Mai had laid out for me on the bench and put them on. I leave the bathroom in my T-shirt and pyjama pants drying off my hair with the towel. Mai is waiting for me as she had said she would, the moment she sees me she comes rushing over to make sure I'm all right.

"Mai, Mai." I shrug her off and continue "I'm fine don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." I move the towel aside so she can't take hold of it and dry my hair. I guide her to the door and tell her, "I'm fine now, thanks for looking after me but I think someone _else_ needs you."

"OK, OK, I'll go now but make sure you put on something warm. That Shirt isn't doing anything to help you." Sure, in a house that has internal heating, I mentally roll my eyes. I can wear _shorts_ in the house and not feel cold.

"Hai, hai." I give her an encouraging push out of my room before closing the door after her. As per her instructions I pull my thick pullover over my head before settling comfortably on my bed with my laptop turning it on. After surfing the web for a while I run out of interest so I shut down the laptop set it on my desk and flop straight onto the bed with my hair still damp. Mai is going to get me for sleeping with my hair wet…

"Hmm… Stuff Mai, she can go fuss all she wants." I mutter yawning at the end of my sentence. I fall asleep slowly today; I can feel my whole body become heavy before darkness claims my mind…

* * *

"What would Mai say if she found you sleeping with your hair still damp?" Something warm tickles my ear and I turn away from the irritation but it's still there.

"Ungh…" I put my head in my pillow the darkness reclaiming me. I can hear something in my ear pulling me away from the darkness that is so inviting…

"Time to get up Amelia." I feel something snuggling into my neck; I fidget about trying to stop that feeling.

"Mmm… no… sleeping…" I pull the pillow over my head and try to ignore that thing waking me up.

"Dinner is soon Amelia… You wouldn't like anyone to find me on your bed with you would you?" That sly voice shakes me up a little, find who? On my bed…? Huh? Nughh.. I need to sleep…

"Sleep…" I mummer still mostly asleep, I feel something warm hold me and I snuggle in, hmmm what a nice place to sleep… The darkness is reclaiming me again…

"Hmm, I can see this isn't helping you wake up." Says that voice again, I'm irritated now.

"Nughh, go away…" I cuddle into the warm body of heat to try and stop hearing that voice.

"Amelia as much as I like doing this I have to wake you up and get you down to dinner before anyone else comes up here. Namely Mai." Gah, it's not working. Nooo, I'm moving too far away from the darkness to go back to sleep.

"Grahh!! What?!" I demand fully awake now.

"Oh you're finally up, you are a very deep sleeper." Oh god. That voice. Now my brain is working I know it's Kyoya. I close my eyes tightly and say,

"You can't be here. Nope. Not possible." I open my eyes slowly and I see a grinning Kyoya… He's awfully close too… "NO! Oh god." I shut my eyes and block him out by dropping my head down… Onto his shoulder. Urgh.

"This is horrible. How can you do this to me?" I say into his shoulder. I can feel myself burning up, not just my face but also my whole body. The uncomfortable prickling sensation is moving across my back mercilessly.

"If I recall you _were_ the one snuggling up."

"But I was asleep. That's different." I can feel him kissing my neck, "Nugh, that tickles stop!"

"If you'll get up I'll stop." He says mischievously resuming kissing my neck.

"I'm getting up! I'm getting up!!" I move away and pull myself up, I run my hands through my hair to get rid of the tangles. "I'm up. Happy?" I huff; he gives me a sly smile,

"I actually preferred it when you were sleeping."

"Pervert!" I try and push him off but it backfires and he holds my wrists tightly like they are shackled together. "That's not fair!"

"You tried to push me off!"

"You deserve it!" I answer back hotly.

"I love it when you go all red." He says mischievously letting me go, I take my hands back rubbing my wrists, as they feel like they're burning.

"Idiot." I mutter before climbing off the bed. "I was sleeping so well too, and you had to wake me up." He walks over to my side and says to me,

"Come on, stop sulking dinner's going to be ready soon. I'd get changed now if I were you."

"Well you're not me." I remind him primly and he just laughs, "What's so funny?" He doesn't answer me but just says in between laughs,

"Come here you." He pulls me into him arms and just holds me until he stops laughing. It's nice in his arms; I lean against him and rub my face into his clean shirt.

"Its so warm here." I mutter, playing with his clean shirt. "Making me sleeping all over again…"

"Don't you dare fall asleep again after all that trouble I went through just to wake you up." He says a warning in his tone.

"Mmhmm…" I just snuggle deeper into his chest. "Deep sleeper remember?" I say hugging him. I suddenly remember about Mai,

"Oh yeah!" I lift my head and move off him, "What did Mai do to you?"

"Give me a good yelling. What else?" He looks at me as if saying 'obviously' I can see him roll his eyes in his head.

"Isn't she mindful about her job?" I ask curiously

"She has no reason to be, she's the longest serving maid in the household Amelia."

"Oh…" He lets me go much to my regret and says,

"Go on get changed, dinner is just about ready." He turns me to the direction of my closet before pushing me over to it. I walk towards it but before I go too far he pulls me back kissing me before I can do or say anything.

"Wanted to do that since you woke up. You know I was slightly hurt when you moved away form me when we got home." I blink. Once. Twice.

"Oh… You noticed that?…" I turn away feeling slightly woozy.

"I notice pretty much everything that concerns you, its something I don't even know how it works. It just happens."

"Oh… Well I'm just going to get changed now so.. Um if you'd let go of my arm that'd be good." Kyoya lets go of my arm; I walk into my closet closing the door after me. What to wear what to wear… I stop thinking for a moment about what to wear when I realise that this is going to be the first time I will be eating dinner with someone I'm involved with. I sit down on a low chair and think about what I am to Kyoya now. I don't know what I'm to him but I think I know what he is to me… I think. Ohh god my head hurts from all that thinking… Urgh it's just another dinner, nothing big. _Yeah the only thing big is just sitting a door away from you_. That snide voice in my head tells me.

"Oh shut up!" I say annoyed at the voice in my head.

"Amelia did you say something?" Kyoya's voice comes from my room.

"Huh?! Oh no! I didn't!"

"Please hurry up, we don't have all the time in the world Amelia."

"Yes, yes! I know!" I shout back pulling out some random clothes. I change quickly making sure I look OK in the full-length mirror before putting my hair up in a rough ponytail. I open the door to find Kyoya sitting in a chair waiting for me.

"Done?" He asks me. Well DUH! If I weren't done what am I doing here?

"Yes. What do I look like?" I ask him sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"I just want to make sure, that's all." He says innocently, obviously he thinks I can't get ready in ten minutes. "Come here for a moment." I grudgingly go over to him; he takes my hand and pulls me down onto his lap and pulls out my hair tie.

"OI! Hey! Why'd you do that for?" I turn around and try to take my hair tie back.

"I like it down Amelia." He put my hair tie in a pocket so I couldn't get it from him.

"Well you're not the one who has to eat with hair going into the food, which is very gross and unacceptable in common society. So now give me back my hair tie!"

"I'll return it when we go down. Just leave it out for awhile?" I sigh and give into him before turning around and leaning into him. He wraps him arms around me holding me tight but still comfortable enough. For a while neither of us says anything just enjoying each other's company, but then Kyoya asks me,

"Why do you tie your hair up? Its so nice."

"It's just not practical… It used to be longer, down half of my back actually but then I cut it cuz it just wasn't worth all that trouble…"

"Hmmm…" Is all he says turning his attention to my hair.

"What is this fixation of you with my hair?!" I ask him, still letting him play with my hair.

"I don't know, I just love your hair… it's so soft and smooth and it smells so sweet…"

"That's the shampoo." I inform him dryly, he lets out a laugh at my response,

"Haha, that's a good one Amelia. I know there's the shampoo but it smells nothing like shampoo, I can smell the shampoo then there's a different smell, that's even better than the shampoo."

"Well then you're just hallucinating." He hugs me tighter and asks me,

"Am I? I think I trust my sense." I close my eyes and lean back in that hollow between his neck and shoulder.

"Anything you say Kyoya… What's the time anyway?"

"Seven."

"It's dinner." I say unnecessarily, pointing out the obvious.

"So?"

"Give me my hair tie back, I'm hungry and I'm going to eat dinner." I pull his arms free and stand up turning back to him to take my hair tie back. "Come on, hand it back." I reach out with my palm face up.

"You sure have a good memory Amelia," he says almost lazily "You see I just can't for the life of me remember where I put it…" I roll my eyes up and throw my hands in the air in frustration.

"Fine, you can keep it. I've got more." I go away and rummage through my drawers to find the hair ties I keep for emergencies. But they aren't there. I turn to Kyoya fuming; he just gives me a lazy smile.

"Where'd you put them!" I screech opening all my drawers and looking in all the places where I know I've stashed at least _one_ hair tie. They aren't there. Ohhh!!! Urghh!!!

"I don't know what you're talking about Amelia."

"You went through my stuff! I don't know which is worse! You going through my stuff or you going through my stuff AND hiding my things!" I say while looking around the place for my hair ties. I know one place where he'd never think of searching. I go into my closet and open my underwear drawers and look at the back for my spare make-up bag. I find the bag where I had left it but then I open the bag I find my eyeliner, lip-gloss, small comb – NO HAIR TIES!!

"Nice underwear Amelia." I hear him say from my room. OHMYGOD!! That s--oab----h! He went through my underwear drawer too! I run back into my room holding the closet doorframe as support before I start yelling at him. Or lose my footing and just crumple on the floor. I stare at him accusingly before he just shrugs and says,

"What? I had a lot of time while you were sleeping!" Like it's MY fault he went thought my things! My underwear drawer! I'm so pissed off at him; there are a hundred things I want to say and do to him all of which are violent.

"You – you! URGHH! Just get the fuck out of here! I can't stand seeing you! URGHH!" I slam my closet door shut behind me to make a point, that's better. I sigh and take a seat on the low chair again. At least swearing at him is better than bashing him to death. I take in several deep shaky breaths before I could feel myself calm down. I press an ear against the door to check if Kyoya leaves and in a few minutes I hear my room door open and shut. I stay where I am for a few more minutes to make sure he's gone before going out.

I slowly open the door to find no one there, relief floods through me but a tight twisting in my gut stops it in its' tracks. _Was I too harsh on him?_ I bite down on my lip to stop that voice. I walk out into my room and see a piece of paper folded up neatly on my bedside table addressed to me. I pick it up and unfold it reading the neat writing:

_Sorry for before, I shouldn't have done that. But I'm still keeping your hair tie._

_Kyoya –_

He's not mad at me. That knowledge makes me smile and cherish his words. I flop onto my unmade bed and stare at the piece of paper on which he wrote those words and trace the letters with my finger. It's so neat… Hmm so unlike my scrawls… My arm drops onto the bed next to me like a dead weight, urhg… I've never been so tired before in one day… Must be cuz we were running round this -Yawn- morning. I shut my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake to the sound of someone knocking on my door then by the chewing in my stomach... Oh crap, I'm starving didn't eat lunch either… I get up still groggy but the hunger is driving the sleepiness from me quickly. I open the door,

"Yeah?" Kyoya is standing there with a cup of something steaming.

"I figured you'd be hungry." He hands me the mug, I take it and look into it. Hot chocolate. Oo, with marshmallows. I swing my door open with my right foot.

"Apology accepted. As long as you return my hair ties too." I blow on the hot drink before taking a large mouthful swallowing it down before it can burn my mouth. I feel the hot liquid slosh in my empty stomach, at least it's better than nothing, and I'll go hunt for some food later.

"Careful, it's hot."

"You think I don't know? I've spent enough time drinking boiling hot drinks in the middle of the night to take a swig." I shut the door with my foot again before taking another mouthful of the drink.

"Did you make this?" I ask; it's really nice sweet but not too sweet; my kind of drink.

"Who else?" He asks me the rhetorical question.

"Point taken." I scoop out a marshmallow and pop it in my mouth. "I'm so hungry… Is there anything left from dinner? Oh what did you say about my absence? And why didn't Mai come check up on me?"

"There isn't anything left from dinner but you could always wake the cook, I said you were too tired and sick to join us, to Mai I told her not to check up on you because I've done it already. Although I'm still not sure why she trusts me with your well being." I glare at him over my cup to get my point across.

"I'm not so heartless as to wake the cook at… What's the time?"

"One A.M."

"At one A.M. in the morning just to make me something to eat. Isn't there some bread or something around the kitchen?"

"Probably. If you can find it."

"Why are you up?" I ask taking a seat on my swivel chair before taking another mouthful of my fast depleting chocolate drink.

"Because I couldn't sleep."

"Duh." I roll my eyes "Pull the other one."

"Couldn't sleep because I was worried that you'd wake up hungry."

"Awww, how sweet you're thinking about me!" I gush drinking down the last of the drink. Before popping the last (half-melted) marshmallow into my mouth.

"Save the last marshmallow for me." He just scowls at me when I open my mouth to show him where the last one went. "Don't eat it." He warned me, as if he could stop me, I give him a 'as if' look before shutting my eyes to block him out. Bad move. I could feel him pinning me onto my chair trying to coax my mouth to open – with his. Fastest way to get him off is to let him have the marshmallow. Damn him. I'm turning into jelly! I open my mouth to push the marshmallow into his mouth but I feel his tongue pushing the marshmallow back. Mmm.. That feels good… Eah! What AM I thinking?! I push that train of thought away from that to something that makes this less jelly inducing. Does he want the marshmallow or not? I'm not going to spend the whole night playing push a war with a marshmallow. He holds my face with his hands saying roughly,

"It's not the marshmallow I'm after Amelia." Before continuing the assault on my mouth. Well you're still having the bloody marshmallow! I think vehemently. I'm not going to swallow that after _you've_ got it. I push the marshmallow back forcefully before pulling away.

"I'm not eating _that_! Not after what you did to it." I see him swallow the marshmallow before he says to me,

"Fine, at least I got to share it." Stupid Kyoya.

"You know sometimes I just hate you. You just did that to prove a point didn't you?" I say challenging him to deny the truth.

"Yep, I did. Although I must say I preferred kissing you to the push a war we did with the marshmallow."

"Urgh, you disgust me sometimes." He kisses my cheek moving down my jaw line to my neck asking me as he went along.

"I do, do I?" No you don't actually, you're turning me to jelly right now. Out loud I say,

"Yes you do." Funny I sound more convinced of it than I feel.

"I'm going to make you admit the truth one way or another Amelia…" He's moving up my neck now, across my cheek to the corner of my mouth. Lingering there just that bit longer. Oh ok… I don't think I can keep this up… I swallow some saliva taking a deep breath at the same time,

"I'm not… you're just so…"

"I'm so… What?"

"Um…" I can't say anything for a while due to the fact that Kyoya is kissing me literally senseless.

"Come on Amelia, I'm so what?" He teases me his lips brushing very distractingly against mine.

"Not fair… You're doing this on purpose!" I manage to complain but only just, my voice is sounding very unlike me now…

"Do what? I'm not doing anything." And he kisses me lightly I can't help but return the kiss.

"That. You're doing that."

"I'm not doing that. You are."

"You started it first."

"Bad argument Amelia…" I don't bother saying anything back, he knows I'm pretty much putty. I lose I don't care; I'm surprised I don't care about winning now… _Because being with him is just as good as winning now._ Isn't that just the truth? I smile a secret smile before kissing him back deeply.

"Someone has given up." Kyoya says,

"I haven't given up." I say back hotly, "Can I have my hair ties back? Remember what I said?"

"Apology accepted but you want your hair ties back first. How'd you know I was going to say sorry?"

"Peace offering." I say referring to the cup.

"Ah." He pulls out my hair tie out of nowhere and gives it to me.

"Here, is that enough?" I take it from him and push it down on my wrist before smiling up at him.

"Yes." And he leans down to kiss me again.

* * *

A/N: Mindless fluff this last chapter has been… (Not that it was so bad to write :p) about that fight they had earlier, I hope it wasn't so bad… –.– " I had always been planning to make them have a fight over something… I hope it's not too early for them to have a fight… IMPORTANT NOTE!

About the school year MKLlim has informed me that in the winter time (which is now, and in the time frame in which this is set in) they should be having their winter break and so SHOULD NOT be in school. But they are in this story. So please ignore that little (actually BIG) error on my part –.–" I'll probably do a time skip some were… but it's not confirmed yet so umm yeah sorry about that… I'll upload today since I did that author's note as an 'I'm sorry gesture'. Anddd just so you all know, I don't have a set story outline yet. I'm terrible like this but I like how it just flows… I can only see about maybe one chapter ahead of the current one I'm writing and I only have a very vague idea about the big picture… which would explain about the time/age thing… and another thing I'm told by several people that 1st year high school is about 15-16 years old? Since I want Amelia to be 17 at least I'm still going to have to put her under 2nd year… (I actually want to put her under 3rd year but I figure it's too much of a jump so I'll put it as 2nd year.) I've been assured by duckichan87 that people won't notice it but I'm kinda picky about the age thing cuz of some issues that will come up later on in the story… so I'll change that after I upload this and feel less tired, which would probably be tomorrow… also I'll revise this chapter tomorrow, I'm too tired to edit the WHOLE chapter now so it'll be a quick edit before I post cuz I want to get this to you guys by tonight… ok so thanks for sticking round and please review! Also remember to vote!! (See top A/N)

Edit: I've edited it over and there shouldn't be any major errors in it now… but if you find any please tell me! I'll fix it right way!

Sam.


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A/N: Because more people voted for the next chapter here it is. And I think I've found my solution! (For the whole age/grade thing) because winter break is in late December and the story is set in the late November/ early December (most likely early December… I'm thinking of doing something soon about Christmas…) I could still have Amelia in 1st grade and after the winter holiday she's in 2nd year! Worked out perfectly! Thanks to my reviewers for their help! At least now I've got some kind of an idea of how their year runs I think I'll come back later and write out Kyoya's POV for the previous chapter later… For anyone that's interested, I've drawn up a picture of what Amelia _may_ look like, right now I'm not too happy with the eyes but I think it'll do. You can take a look at it on my profile page. I've put the link there for it, and onto the story:

* * *

In the morning I'm surprised that Kyoya is still eating breakfast when normally he'd have already gone off to school. I pull a chair out and sit down opposite to him and ask him,

"Shouldn't you be at school by now?" He stops eating for a moment to give me a 'so-what' look.

"I _don't _have to be at school at the crack of dawn Amelia."

"But you generally choose to." I say nonchalantly taking a bite out of my toast.

"What's it to you and me going to school early?" He asks me back taking another mouthful of his breakfast.

"If you don't hurry you'll be late." I say trying to get him to move a little.

"I'm not going to be late because you aren't either." Damn.

"If you don't hurry you'll have to go to school with me." There better, he looks up,

"Now you get it." What? He's coming to school with me? _With me_?

"I don't think I heard quite right."

"You don't have to; just eat your breakfast and go to school as per usual. It's not like I'm going to be in your way or anything." He turns back to his half eaten egg ending the conversation on his end. I sigh, knowing that there's no real point in trying from this point onwards. I finish off the piece of toast before starting on a pancake.

"Good stuff this." I say mostly to myself, I cut up the pancake into smaller pieces before drowning them in syrup eating each piece one by one. Kyoya leaves the table without a word and I follow him with my eyes to see where he goes.

"I'm not going anywhere without you Amelia." He doesn't even turn around. That arrogant self-righteous… loveable prick. That's it I've lost every single battle I'll ever have with him. I can't even find a good reason why I should make him sound bad. I sigh and slump back onto the back of my chair. I can't even curse him in my head without my brain turning into mush. Grrr… I viciously stab the last pieces of pancakes already soggy with the syrup and shove it into my mouth. What exactly did he _do_ to me?! Urgh!

"Mai! I'm done; I think Kyoya is done too. We'll be going now!" I shout into the kitchen before wiping my mouth with a napkin and heading for the front door. I find my shoes and put them on before leaning back to take my bag – to find it gone. And I fall pretty hard on my behind.

"Ouch…" I wince and rub my butt, "Where'd my school bag go?" I look around on the floor but it's nowhere near.

"You mean this?" Kyoya asks me holding out my bag.

"Oh, ah! Yes!" I reach out to take it but he pulls it back. "Um.. mine?" I say pointing to the bag.

"Yes, I know that I'm holding it today."

"Oh… Well you don't have the same classes as me."

"How dense can you get Amelia?" He asks me flatly.

"Fine, you can carry the bag if you really want to." I stand up, dusting my clothes off.

"Baka." He says gently before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Whatever. We've got to go now or we'd be late." Just then Mai comes out to the front to bid us goodbye.

"Amelia San, your lunch." She hands me a box.

"Oh thanks! Nearly forgot that, wait no I totally forgot about that… Thanks Mai!" I take my bag roughly from him before unzipping a compartment and shoving the lunch box in. "Here mister, you want to carry it. Carry it all you want. Itekimasu Mai!" I pull on my jacket and wrap my scarf around my neck before turning to the door.

"Itera'shai Amelia San, master Kyoya."

"Itekimasu." Kyoya holds the door open for me before closing it behind him, outside my breath comes out in little clouds but it's too cold to stay out here for long or I might get sick again, and I _just_ got better… Just barely… I'll have to take extra care now. I pull the scarf tighter around my neck and put my hands into my pocket.

"Yours." Kyoya hands me a pair of gloves that look like they'd fit me.

"Thanks." I take them from him and put them on, as expected they fit perfectly. I slip my arm into his and cuddle up, rubbing my face into his jacket sleeve.

"Are you cold?" He asks me softly, holding onto the arm that I slip though his arm.

"No, just felt like holding onto you. That's all." He smiles at me and kisses the top of my head walking me to the limo and opening the door for me.

"Thanks." I get in moving to the far end of the seat to make space for Kyoya, he moves in next to me and Ichiro closes the door from the outside.

"Why did you always go to school early?" I ask him,

"I didn't have anything to gain by staying at home for longer than necessary. That's all."

"What's so different now?" I ask quietly looking away from him, I feel him pick up my hand holding it.

"I've got you now. It's worth staying home late just to be with you for a bit longer." I stay silent thinking about what he just said.

"I've… got you… too…?" I say uncertainly.

"Of course you have me." He says cheerfully, "Come on, we're at school already." The moment the car stops Kyoya opens the door and pulls me out with him. I stumble for a bit before Kyoya stops and help me regain my balance.

"You are one clumsy person, you know that?"

"Well it'd help if you wouldn't _pull_ me along." He laughs and says,

"Come with me for a while, the bell won't ring for another half hour." While still holding onto both our bags and my hand he walks up to the main school building. That's when I notice people whom we pass are staring and whispering, that can't be too good… I turn to Kyoya,

"Um.. K – "

"Ignore them." That icy tone is back, that one that I haven't heard in what seems to be forever – but it's really only been a few days. I don't say anything and I can feel myself withdraw from him. I think he sense it too and says,

"I'm so sorry Amelia, I didn't mean to – I – I, please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad at you. It's nothing, don't worry about it." I say putting on a false front. In fact it hurts, not so painful that I can't function but it hurts more than just a sting. He sighs and pulls me along faster and I nearly have to run to keep up with his fast pace. After awhile I realise he is taking me to the third music room. I don't know why he's taking me there but I stay silent, I'll find out soon enough anyway. He opens the door and it's dark and empty, the blinds haven't even been pulled open. He flicks on the light switches flooding the whole room with light before shutting the door.

"I come to school early everyday to set up the music room. But as you can see I don't have to do much. Now that your question is answered please answer mine. What is wrong? I did something please tell me. I told you before you're not worming your way out of this one." I look at him before suddenly hugging him.

"I'm scared that you'll be that cold to me. I know you weren't intentionally using that tone to me but it scares me. Promise me you'll never be like that to me?"

"I'll promise you anything if it'll make you happy and feel better Amelia."

"You can't break them. So make them carefully don't make any promises you can't keep. So I'll say this again, Will you promise not to be cold to me?" I sound so vulnerable even to myself and I'm shocked that it's coming from my own mouth. I hide my face in his chest so that he won't see the redness that's spreading across my face. He wraps his arms around me and says,

"You think I don't know that? I never promise or guarantee when I know there's a slight chance of me not fulfilling it. But I'll promise you that I'll never be cold to you. Ever, from now till forever. Because I know I _wont'_ break my promise. OK? You mean so much to me, I don't know what I'd do without you really." I laugh, hugging him tightly.

"You'd do what you've always done without me." I let go of him but I don't move too far away. I see a serious expression on his face and my cheer is taken down a few notches.

"No, I won't do what I've always done without you because you've left an invisible mark on me. It won't be the same if I don't have you with me." I see his emotions change into vulnerability. I don't think he knows, but he suddenly wraps me in a tight hug and I lose myself in his hug. It's easier than to just keep myself a float when I'm already drowning in him.

"Come on get a hold on yourself Kyoya, people are going to come soon and I have to go soon too." I say but it comes out in a choked whisper. He lets go of me.

"You're right, I'm so sorry about before." I pick up my bag where he had left it earlier and made my way to leave, for some reason I feel very stiff and it's getting worse as I'm getting further from him. I rest my hand on the door handle before I feel something tight squeezing on my heart. I take in a deep breath but it only loosens a bit. I press down on the door handle and suddenly I blurt out,

"Iloveyou." I drop my bag and clamp my hand over my mouth in horror. What made me say that?! The tight feeling on my heart is gone but in it's place I can feel it beating really, really fast. I pick up my bag and run out of the room as fast as I can. Oh My God. How am I going to face him now? Ahh!! I made such a blotch! I run blindly just anywhere as far as I can get from Kyoya. I don't look where I'm going and run right into someone.

"Itaii!!!" I look up and see Fujioka San there rubbing her back.

"Sumimasen!!" He looks at me and suddenly his face turns white. Oh god what now?

"Amelia San are you OK? You look, you look like you've just seen a ghost, no wait you look worse than that! Are you OK? You look like you're a walking corpse!" Ain't that just the truth? I _feel_ like one too.

"No I'm fine don't worry about me."

"If you feel ill you don't have to come to school you know… It was only last Friday that you got sick."

"No, I'm good. I'm a fast healer. Come on lets go to class before we're late." After that my brain just shut down, everything I did say do whatever it's just on auto. Halfway through a lesson Fujioka San shakes me up,

"Amelia San? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh…? Yes…"

"I said, do you know which class Kyoya Sempai moved you to for Japanese?" at the mention of his name I wake up.

"Kyoya? He did what? When?"

"He moved you from your Japanese class to another one, but I don't know which one. So I'm asking you, do you know which class he moved you to?"

"No… I don't…" So he actually moved me…

"Don't worry, I'll take you to the office to check where you new class is. I'll go with you at lunch."

"Huh… oh ok… thanks…" Until the bell rings I'm in an almost cataconic state. It's to protect myself from painful thoughts that are just threatening to over power me. Is this what being in love is like? It isn't so great… I wonder why people make such a big deal out of it? How is this good? My emotional state hasn't been stable since I fell in love with him. Extreme highs and depressing lows… Maybe it's just that time of the month again. Could it be? I mentally count back the weeks since I had my periods. Nope I'm in the clear zone won't have them for another two weeks min. What's happening? I can't fall in love so fast can I? Love is so unpredictable… I mean how do I even know I'm truly in love? How can a person say that they're in love? How _does_ love happen?

"Amelia chan? Moshi, mosh," Fujioka San shakes my shoulders to get my attention,

"Huh? I'm so sorry did you say something Fujioka San?"

"Not me! The bell! It's lunch and almost everyone is gone."

"Lunch… OH! Lunch! Right, right… I'm so sorry Fujioka San, I've been so out of it lately…"

"You can call me Haruhi, I think we know each other well enough don't you think?"

"Oh, ok…I think…? I'm just – so, um. Oh just please forgive me!" I quickly shove all my books and stationary into my bag before standing up.

"Calm down Amelia chan! Breath! Take in deep breaths." I stop talking and do as he says; wow I really do feel a heap better…

"Was I…?" He gives me a wary look.

"Yes, is everything alright Amelia? Do want to talk about something?" Oh bless him!

"Ye- yes… I do actually… If you have sometime… I mean you know if you don't have any time or you don't want to I mean you don't have to listen to me blab on about something totally inconsequential to you, you know? I'm blabbing aren't I?" I make myself shut up even though I'm just bursting to go on. When I'm nervous or when I'm a wreck I tend to talk it off… Haruhi nods and takes my bag for me holding onto my arm as he leads me out of the classroom.

"Come on, we'll talk somewhere private… Do you have your lunch?" I nod mutely, "OK that's alright, we'll just find somewhere nice and quiet outside since it's a nice day to eat and talk alright?" I nod again, letting him lead the way. We walk out of the main building and go past several gardens before he walks into a pretty much-isolated area where there are only a few other people around. He sits down under a large tree and pats the space beside him indicating me to sit there. I collapse on the ground my legs giving way after so much emotional stress.

"It's a nice place here…" I say taking out my lunch but not really feeling like eating, just something to do that wouldn't tip off my tense state I'm in.

"You don't have to eat anything if you don't feel like it, you'll most likely make yourself sick if you force yourself to eat." He says kindly, how did he know…? I put my lunch down and look around us. It isn't snowing now but it had snowed previously, maybe the night before the grounds everywhere except under the trees are still wet but there aren't many patches of white to be seen.

"I'm glad it didn't snow today, the sun is out too how nice." Comments Haruhi before taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

"Hmmm…" I pick at the grass and notice that I still have my gloves on that Kyoya gave me. Something twists in my heart just by thinking about him and I can feel my heart beat faster. "Haruhi kun, can anyone find us here?"

"Hmm… No, not really unless they took it on themselves to really find us, this place is too out of the way for someone to just coincidentally see us." He stops eating and puts down his lunch, "Amelia chan, is there anything you want to say? Talking usually helps you know…"

"I know…" I say sadly, sitting on my hands so I don't see the gloves.

"Amelia…" Haruhi says hesitatingly, I look up and she gains more confidence, "I don't know if I should say this but… I heard from another student that you were with Kyoya sempai?…" I stiffen at his name; it must have been this morning when we were walking through school. "I mean I'm sure it's just a rumour but… If that's the problem don't worry about it, it's just a rumour." _Come on Amelia! Gather your guts! This is a perfect opportunity to spill your guts and feel instantly better!_ But to a guy? Not to mention someone I don't really know that well… _He's using 'chan' on you and you're referring to him by his first name. That counts as 'got to know well'. Now gather your guts and spill!_ I take in a deep breath and say,

"It's not entirely false… That rumour… I mean, yeah that. The thing is, I don't know how I feel… I'm just a total mess now… you, I – I'm sorry I don't – "

"Keep talking Amelia, you'll feel better. Just pretend I'm not here, I promise not to interrupt." I close my eyes and talk, just keep talking even if it doesn't make sense.

"…How can I fall in love so quickly? It's just not even rational, it's not normal! Is it? I don't even know what's normal any more. That's a good question you know? What _is_ normal? I find that my perception of anything normal is now completely and utterly skewered." I stop for a moment to gather my thoughts,

"Feel better?" Haruhi asks me sympathetically giving me a smile.

"Yeah, yeah I do. Thanks."

"Think you can face him now?" I pale at the thought.

"NO, I mean no, I don't think I can…" Haruhi takes my hand and squeezes it tight.

"You can, come on I know you can."

"I feel sick. I need to check my class."

"OK, if it makes you feel better we'll check your class first then see Kyoya sempai OK?"

"Yes – I mean NO!" I protest putting up my hands to stop him.

"Too late, you said yes." He quickly packs away his food and mine before pulling me to my feet. "We're just going to check your class OK? Just the class, nothing else."

"Nothing else. OK, that's OK." I actually believe him because if I don't I'll be too sick to even move. I'm frightened, scared shitless. I suddenly realise while walking with Haruhi. What am I scared of?

"Haruhi kun, I'm scared." I swallow a large build up of saliva.

"There's nothing to be scared of Amelia chan! We're just _checking_ your class!" He emphasises on the 'checking' bit.

"I know." _Love._ I'm scared of it. Absolutely and utterly scared. What am I going to do?! I suddenly stop unable to move my legs; _Kyoya I love you. But I'm too frightened of it! What am I going to do?_

"Amelia chan! What's wrong?" Haruhi rushes back to my side.

"I – I don't know, I just cant seem to move…"

"We're just checking your class, come on there's nothing to be scared of. Just a class. Just a class." I take in a deep breath and say after her,

"Just a class, just a class, nothing to be scared of." It works and I find myself able to walk again. It's all in the head, if I ignore my heart for, as long as possible it's OK for me to continue living my life as per-normal. I focus on nothing but three words 'just a class' and make it to the front office with Haruhi holding my arm. While Haruhi is talking to the front desk lady I just stand next to her thinking about anything but Kyoya.

"Amelia!" I hear that voice so familiar, but it shouldn't be! I grip Haruhi's arm tighter and hide myself behind him, not that it helps anyway. He's so small even though he's my exact same height. I feel Kyoya grip my shoulder, "Why did you run off like that? You had me so worried!" He pulls me away from Haruhi's protection and turns me around so I face him. "Don't ever do that again to me! I was so worried about you, and then I couldn't find you anywhere! Do you know how worried I was?"

"I'll go now everyone, Amelia your class has been changed to 1-B for Japanese." Haruhi shoves my bag into my hands and makes a quick escape before I can pull him back.

"I need to talk to you." I bite down on my lip to stop the hammering in my heart and to stop myself from collapsing. I turn my head away to try and gain some composure. "Don't look away Amelia! Do you know how worried I was?" Everyone is starting to stare, "Damn it." I look up at Kyoya surprise etched all over my face. He never swears! Not to my knowledge anyway. "We're going somewhere else." He pulls on my arm and drags me out of the office, and pretty much runs with me in tow into a maze.

"Do you know where you're going?" I ask after awhile.

"Do you doubt me Amelia?"

"No."

"Then just follow me!" He turns and there's an open space with a large fountain in the centre.

"Wow… What a pretty fountain…" I walk towards it and stick a hand in the water playing with the clear water.

"Amelia, I need to talk to you." Oh no, that squeezing is back… He sits next to me and I turn my head away from him. I just can't deal with this feeling! It's just too painful… I shut my eyes close tightly and say quickly,

"No you don't!"

"I DO DAMNIT! Don't go around telling me what I do and don't need Amelia!"

"Don't yell Kyoya, I can hear you…"

"Well I don't seem to be able to get anything through to you! I'm at my wits end! Please tell me what's wrong! What you say this morning, is it true?"

"What is?" I ask my voice getting thick.

"Do you really love me?" I feel something warm roll down the side of my face.

"Wasn't that what I said?" I touch the side of my face and feel something wet there. _What's this?_ I look at my fingers and see some clear liquid on my fingers. _Am I crying?_ _What? Me? Crying? Now? WHY?!? _Oh god this is too cruel. Please oh god please let him not see me crying. I feel a piece of cloth on my face and Kyoya is cleaning my tears off gently. I feel something in my throat before I just let go of my tears, there's no point now. Kyoya holds me in a hug and I keep crying into his jacket. He holds me tight and strokes my head just letting me cry. _Oh god I just fell deeper in love with him._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. Oh God I love you. But why does it hurt so damn much?_ I let out a sob and a hiccup. Kyoya hugs me tightly and burries his head in my neck.

"Stop feeling so sad Amelia. I don't know why you're crying but if you'll tell me it'll stop. I promise you."

"You can't -hiccup- break that promise."

"I won't." He lifts his head up and kisses my cheek. "What did I say about promises I make?"

"You don't make them unless you can make them come true." I say my voice thick and clogged up with all the crying I did.

"That's true, so come on tell me I'll make it stop."

"It hurts." I say miserably, he wipes away remaining tears on my face looking at me with concern.

"What hurts?" He caresses my cheek and I rub his hand with my face.

"My heart. It hurts so much all I can do is cry and cry and hope it stops hurting."

"Am I making it hurt?" I nod once. "What will make it stop?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. All I can do is cry. I don't even know what's causing it." No wait. I do know. "I love you, that's why it's hurting." I say it so quietly I think that he doesn't hear it but I know he does when he pulls me in for another hug. Then he's kissing me, it's like nothing before. It feels like I'm kissing him for the first time, I _let_ myself turn into jelly for the first time too. But I don't feel like I'm going to fall because I can feel Kyoya holding onto me and I'm holding on to him like my life depends on it, and in some way it does. Doesn't matter if I'm near or far from him I'll always be holding onto him. _Always._

I kiss him back almost feverishly;_ I need you. More than anything else. I need you so much it hurts._

"I," kiss "love," kiss, "you."

"Huh?" I say breathless before kissing Kyoya again.

"I – "

"Mmhmm…" I cut him off kissing him back, he pulls away after kissing me back and says,

"I think we should go back now, lunch is going to be over soon."

"Is it?" I ask still in a daze, I can still feel his lips on mine.

"Come on, you've got classes so do I."

"Mmm… Do we have to go?" He holds my hand and leads me out of the maze,

"Yes we do. I'll see you at home later, don't worry about that." I lean into his arm and snuggle up to him.

"Home… Hmmm what a nice word isn't it?"

"It's a lot better with you around that's for sure."

He holds my hand and walks me to my class ignoring all the looks and obvious whispers we were getting.

"Why is everyone looking? Is it that weird to have a couple?"

"No it's just weird for me. It seems that I'm an exception." Outside my classroom he kisses me, oblivious to the looks loud gasps of surprise and shock. I turn red at the attention and he notices that I'm getting uncomfortable, he says softly so i can only hear him,

"Ignore them Amelia, what do they know? Why should we explain ourselves? Love you. Come by the third music room before you go today, I have to stay back late today but I want to see you again, OK?"

"OK… Love you too." He smiles lovingly at me before planting another kiss on my head before leaving. I rub my head where he kissed me and turn around to go to class.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to cut this chapter here because it's getting a bit long and I'm going to write the next part of this chapter in Kyoya's POV as I want to do more about the Host Club etc, etc. I'm going to write the next chapter as chapter 8 even though it's in Kyoya's POV. I hope this chapter isn't too bad… not too much fluff I hope, umm not too much crying not too much well everything… I'm feeling kinda eugh about this chapter so some changes won't go astray… Oh and another thing about Haruhi I'm still kinda stuck about weather I should reveal that he is a girl? Right now Haruhi is the closest thing Amelia has as a best friend here… So I'm just wondering if I should write in somewhere that Amelia finds out about Haruhi… Please leave a review too! Anything suggestions for changes or even plot outlines is welcomed like I said before I never know what I'm going to write except maybe one chapter a head of the one I'm currently writing… And thanks to my reviewers! I wouldn't have written this far (and continue to do so) if I didn't have your help! 


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A/N: Renge makes an appearance in this chapter :D so don't shoot me if you hate her –.–" She's just a big gossip so I just _had_ to put her in :D

* * *

"Kyoya Sempai, I just heard the biggest juiciest rumour since I've came here." Renge squeals in the most irritating fashion. I push my glasses up and turn back to my accounting.

"Renge as you can see I'm working. I'd prefer you not annoy me with another piece of useless knowledge." She does Tamaki's pose. Seriously they should go out together. Two self-centred people on a date. One totally in love with being an otaku the other with the obsession of being Haruhi's 'dad'. Wow. I'd pay to see that.

"Oh, but it concerns you greatly Kyoya Sempai!"

"It doesn't interest me." She keeps going anyway.

"Several students saw you kissing the new exchange student Amelia Li. Is that true?" I look up and Renge is surrounded by dozens of other fan girls.

"So what?" Like always they just scream, squeal, make a general riot, some faint others just pass on the news.

"IIEEEE!!!! I COULD HAVE THREE BOWLS OF RICE WITH THAT!!" Renge screams. I can feel myself on my wits end and an unpleasant throbbing is starting at my temples. _All for the sake of profit Kyoya…_ I collect myself and suppress the irritation flashing the fan girls a bright and fake smile.

"Ahh, you've all found out. Well I'm sorry everyone but I do have work to finish so I can go home early to see Amelia." More screaming, more squealing, more fainting, more 'moe!!!' comments. More gallant saving from Tamaki and the others. More customers tomorrow. I'm happy. Tamaki and the twins suddenly appear in front of me.

"Is it true?!" Tamaki asks first, shoving his face in mine. I push the chair out and stand up shutting my folder close.

"Why don't you wait and see hmm, or just listen to Renge. She'll be spewing on and on about it."

"Inconceivable!" Hikaru exclaims in shock, "The shadow king?!"

"Wow… At least you found it…" Karou says reflectively. Poor guy, he really likes Haruhi but he's giving it up for his brother… I look around for Tamaki and find him wallowing in his sad little corner.

"What's wrong now?" I ask getting tired of all the reactions I'm getting. I'm just going out with a girl, oh for gods' sake what is so big about it?

"You're going to leave the club now aren't you?" Tamaki gives me a pathetic look.

"Tamaki, I'm not going any where." I say deadpan.

"Ne Kyoya, you're the only one of us to be attached." Honey Sempai says, Mori just stands next to him looking unaffected as-per-usual.

"So?" I ask frostily going back to my work, Haruhi seems to be the only person not bothered at all by that, I think she's just so used to it. "Honey Sempai can't you cut down on sweets? Do you what a big chunk of our budget is going into food?" His eyes turn glassy and his bottom lip starts wobbling. Several on lookers swoon; I sigh and go back to filling the folder back.

"Amelia is coming by later, I don't want you guys to be bombarding her with questions. Especially you Tamaki and you Hikaru." Tamaki is next to me in an instant.

"She's coming?!" Sparkly eyes, puppy dog face. I don't fall into that trap that easily.

"Or I could just so easily ask her not to bother to come." I pull out another folder, which needs to be done.

"Ah no, no, we'll be good!" Tamaki says,

"Tamaki sempai…" A client calls for Tamaki, that idiot getting so carried away that he totally forgets about his own clients. I pull a face; it's exactly like when Haruhi came into the club. We lost a client that day; she became too jealous of Haruhi… Oh god that might happen again… What to do, what to do… I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. I should never have asked Amelia to come down to the club after school, but I can't go out for even for a while when I'm working in here. My selfishness might just cause a massive uproar. Lets just hope it does the opposite and we get more customers because of the 'incident' whatever it may be. I can feel my temple twitching; bad sign. It's not like I get designated that often… I hope this won't impact on the club in a negative way…

* * *

It's three O'clock and the final bell for the day is ringing, given that Amelia's last class is in the opposite building at the furthest corner I'd say she'd take about 10 or fifteen minutes to get here, if she doesn't get lost along the way that is. Well staring at the clock never made it go faster so I go back to my work, but some how nothing is being absorbed. I am reading the same line over at least five times but I still don't understand it. I look up at the clock, it's only been a minute! That felt like it was _five_ minutes, not one… 

"Waiting for someone?" Hikaru asks me slyly into my ear, it takes a lot more than that to spook me.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am. Don't you have customers to tend to?" That's my polite way of saying 'get lost'.

"I get it, I get it. I'll leave you alone." That is very uncharacteristic of Hikaru… I wonder what he is up to; I'll have to keep a close eye on him… I watch him as he goes back to his customers. I pick up the sound of someone entering the room, I look up expecting a customer but I find Amelia half in the room half out as if unsure wether to proceed. I close my folder and in an attempt to hide my eagerness to see her I force myself to walk. It is the longest walk I've ever had to do in my life. Every step towards her and the room seems to stretch out further, making her further to reach. But I reach her, I do. I force myself to just stand still in front of her; I clench my fists to my sides to stop myself from touching her. Oh god its so hard not to hold her…

"Amelia…"

"H – hi… you're not busy I hope?" Busy? What does that word mean? I can barely make my brain function when I'm near her, how can I be busy? I smile at her and ask her,

"What do you think busy is? Come on, I've to talk to you." I unclench a fist and pull her along, past customers past Tamaki, the twins, Mori, Honey, all of it; it doesn't matter I don't see anyone or anything when I'm holding her hand. With my other free hand I push open the door to the prep-room and pull her in quickly before shutting the door shut. I pull her in for a tight hug and she hugs me back. It feels unbelievably good to hold her… I bury my face in the hollow of her neck breathing in her sweet smell.

"I missed you." I say mostly for myself.

"It's only been two hours… But to be honest, I missed you too..." That gnawing in my stomach stops immediately and whatever damages it did is fixed by those four simple words… _'I missed you too…'_

"I find myself to be a totally different person when I'm with you…" She lets go of me but she leans into me cuddling into my chest, I keep my arms around her.

"Do you?" She lets out a small chuckle, oh god that is so adorable; I kiss the top of her head.

"Yes, yes I do. Do you know how much I wish I could go home with you _now_?"

"No, I don't. Tell me – maybe it'll get better?"

"Who told you that? If I talked about it I'd want it so bad, I'd probably be in such a horrible mood the moment you leave that I'll drive customers away." I sense a change in her,

"Do you… I mean do you… oh um just, um forget it."

"Hmm? Do I? Come on I want to hear the rest." She hides her face in my chest.

"No, don't worry about it; you have to go back to work soon anyway. I'll – I'll go now…" I tighten my arms around her when she starts to pull way.

"No, not now. You are going to tell me what's bothering you."

"It's nothing."

"Stop it!" I rap out harshly, shaking her shoulders. "Don't say that to me! I know something is wrong so do you! Don't lie to me!" I can see her biting down hard on her lip. "Oh my God, Amelia I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about you, I just don't know what to do." I pull her in and hug her tightly.

"Can we do this later? At home? Not now? Please?" She asks me.

"Whatever it is, don't let it worry you." I say firmly.

"I won't." I can see through her false smile and see that hurt there. And it's making me hurt even more.

"Don't fake it Amelia." I say quietly before letting her go. "It hurts me more." I kiss her cheek before leaving the room. It takes up all my will power not to look back, because if I do I know I won't be able to keep walking.

* * *

A/N: does anyone find this chapter a bit too short? Cuz I do, I _really_ do… but I don't have anything to go on from here on soo I'll go next to Amelia's POV, happy reading! And please leave a review! Some plot ideas/outlines would be greatly appreciated, I'll credit properly if I use your ideas!! Thanks to my reviewers! (I don't know why, but I always seem to finish my chapters at night –.–" eahh just hope you've enjoyed this chapter. You know what annoys me the most? I can't do most emoticon on this thing. sorry random info there… I'll just stop now.) 


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9

* * *

**

Its stupid for me to be this insecure, just thinking about it makes me want to laugh at my own foolishness… But then again I can't help but feel jealous at those girls that get to spend all that time with him. I feel ashamed just thinking about it, but it's really how I feel. I can't tell Kyoya that, I'm sure its nothing to worry about. In fact I think its pointless to even think about it but the thought just comes whenever I see those beautiful rich girls talking to him, and though I know the attention he shows them is all faked I can't stop the twisting feeling in my gut. Absolutely ridiculous.

I shake my head laughing at my own stupidness and take out my work for the day. Not the most interesting or the most distracting but it takes my mind off waiting for Kyoya and it makes me use my brain for something else apart from thinking about Kyoya. I turn on my MP3 and stick the earphones into my ear turning up the volume so that if the work doesn't distract me the music will.

'_Don't fake it Amelia, it hurts me more.'_ I remember that and stop working to think. Is that true? I don't see how he can feel any worse than me, but I can't compare I don't know how he feels. But I do know with an almost painful clarity how _I_ feel. I prop my head on my hand and stare out the window, it's getting awfully cloudy now… Maybe it'll snow later in the week… I just drift off into a daze just staring out the window. Not thinking about anything in particular; daydreaming about nothing. It feels good but then my elbow slips and I'm rudely jolted back to earth. I look down and unsolved maths problems are staring me back in my face.

"It's not helping me do my work is it?" I ask myself. I give myself a mental shake up before returning to my work. Just past one page I look up and the clock reads six. Did I just waste _that_ much time just staring out my window? This is bad, very bad I'm starting to procrastinate. Forget that! I _am_ already procrastinating! I let out a grunt of frustration before tackling the remaining problems. I finish two problems before looking up at the clock again; it's fifteen past six, I wonder where Kyoya is… I pull my earphones out and switch off my MP3 before getting up from the swivel chair. I take a stretch and walk out of my room into the corridor where I find Mai leaving a room she's just finished cleaning.

"Mai!" She looks up and greets me,

"Konbanwa Amelia chan."

"Has Kyoya come back?" I ask her walk towards her.

"No, he has not. I don't think he will be back soon, his parents and brothers are away on a conference and he usually stays out late when they go away for a few days." Away? When?

"When did they leave?" I ask bewildered.

"Just this morning."

"What about dinner then?" I ask and at the same time my stomach lets out a timely growl. "Oh… hehe… he…" I laugh nervously.

"You poor thing, you must be hungry. Dinner is served at any time when his parents are away, would you like to eat now?" She asks me.

"If that wouldn't be too much trouble…" I say uncertainly.

"None what so ever. Just come down to the kitchen and tell the chef what you'd like to eat, he'll make it for you."

"Oh… ok then, thanks." I go down the stairs and make my way to the kitchen when the front door bell rings. I'm just a few steps away from the front door but I'm not sure if I should answer the door. It's most likely Kyoya but it might be someone else. The bell rings again, oh heck it what's it going to matter? It's dark and cold out there. I slip on a pair of slippers and open the door; I find a lady dressed up warmly in a thick coat, scarf, long pants and boots standing on the porch. She smiles at me and says,

"Konbanwa! I'm Shido Fuyumi; I'm Kyoya's older sister. You must be Amelia Li right?" Wow… She's so pretty; she looks so much like Kyoya too, only that she doesn't have that icy feeling about her at all… In fact she is so warm and lively, I feel myself liking her instantly.

"H-hi, yes I'm Amelia it's nice to meet you." I pull the door open further so that she can come in.

"Ah, its nice to come back here." She says loudly, Mai comes down from upstairs and exclaims loudly.

"Fuyumi chan! It's been awhile since you visited!" Shido San takes her scarf and coat off revealing a lovely beige coloured blouse before un-zipping her boots. She hugs Mai tightly before turning to me,

"I hope you're enjoying your stay here." She beams happily at me before asking me "Where are you sleeping?"

"I think I'm taking up your room…" I bite my lip nervously,

"You mean my old room? Oh gosh, don't worry about it! I don't even stay here any more so it doesn't matter much." She walks into the living room and crashes into a couch in the most unlady like manner I've ever seen, which surprises me really.

"Ahh… where's my dear brother Kyoya? Is he not home yet?"

"No, he's probably still at the host club." Mai says dismissively, "Have you eaten Fuyumi chan? Amelia chan was about to get some dinner, if you'd like I could get the cook to make you something too."

"No, no, don't worry about that, there is this place where Tamaki showed me the other day for commoner food and it's a new place on our map so I wanted to eat out with my brother since I heard that everyone is going away for a few days on some conference." She gets up and takes my hand, "If you don't mind, Amelia chan would you come with me?" She gives me a puppy look, even without her giving me that look I'd gladly go with her. I nod enthusiastically,

"OK, I'll go! Sounds like fun, I'll just get changed." She grins happily at me before letting my hands go so I could get changed. I quickly go up to my room and put on a long sleeved shirt and pull on my jeans before putting on my coat and pulling the scarf along.

"Where is this place Shido San?" I ask her as we put on our shoes,

"Oh call me Fuyumi, it's not too far away. It's a small restaurant just before the city centre. Tamaki Kun went there once and he said it's a must go on our map." She smiles happily at me before adding as an after thought, "Maybe I'll call Kyoya on his mobile phone and tell him where we're going, and maybe he'll be interested in coming along after he finishes." She pulls out her phone and rings Kyoya, after a moment of waiting for the phone to be picked up she says,

"Moshi, moshi, Kyoya I'm at dad's place now and I was thinking about going out for dinner with you but you weren't here so I'm taking Amelia along. – What? You want to come?" She pauses for a moment and continues, "Tamaki has the directions, ask him. We're very hungry Kyoya, you just come when you can. OK? Baibai!" and snaps her phone shut. I don't even think she finished listening to him… She takes my hand and pulls me along.

"Itekimasu Mai!" she opens the door and hurry out, I hurriedly shout back,

"Itekimasu!" Before I'm pulled out of the house with my scarf still in one hand.

"Itera'shai Fuyumi chan, Amelia chan." Mai shuts the door after me and Fuyumi San is still pulling me along the slick ice to a waiting car. The driver opens the door and she gets in and I follow in her lead. She gives the driver the name of the place and she leans back and starts talking to me.

"How are you liking it here?"

"It's nice here, I like it here." I say nodding my head.

"Where are you from Amelia San?"

"I'm from Australia." I see… It's going to be twenty questions. Not that I mind, I like it actually, but it feels weird doing it all over again after a week.

"I was actually very surprised when Kyoya said he'd come…" she pauses a bit thinking thoughtfully before continuing, "He usually turns down my offers and I usually have to eat with Tamaki, but since my parents are away so are my other brothers I thought it'd be nice to give him some company."

"I see…"

"Since I'm married my father doesn't really approve of me coming over to often but I like coming over to visit Kyoya… I feel that he's special to me, I don't know why but he just does…" She lets out a little laugh before saying; "He seemed to be really frantic when I mentioned that I was taking you along. It's like he's expecting me to kidnap you or something!" I laugh at that and so does Fuyumi San.

"I'm sorry, but am I talking too much?" She asks me.

"No, no! Not at all! I like listening to you talk." I say smiling happily at her; it feels good to talk to someone like her.

"When is your birthday?" She asks me.

"Oh, it's past already. It was on the 12th of September."

"Oh… How old did you turn?"

"16. I took my learners licence test on my birthday and I got it! But I didn't stay long enough to do my red Provisional licence…" I see her confusion, "It's for driving, I mean… I don't know about here but in Australia when you're 16 you can take the learners licence test and if you pass that you can move on to the Provisional licence test after six months and you need to do more tests and finish about 120 hours or so of driving before you can take the Provisional tests… umm don't worry about that, I just spewed it all out because you looked a bit lost…" I blush and look out the window.

"No, it's alright. It's very interesting! Hmm… I wonder what to get Kyoya for his birthday…"

"When is it?" I ask turning my attention onto Fuyumi San.

"It's on the 22nd, a week or so from now… I have no clue what to get him…" while she muses over that thought I think; if his own sister has no clue what to get him what the heck am I supposed to do?! The car coasts to a stop and Fuyumi San announces,

"We're here!" I look out the window and see a well-lit restaurant with a family ambiance to it all. The driver opens the passenger door and I climb out with Fuyumi San just behind me.

"It looks like a nice place."

"Mmmhmm." Agrees Fuyumi San, "Tamaki's finds are always the best places. Come on lets go in, it's cold out here." She takes hold of my hand and walks into the restaurant. A wave of warm air engulfs me as I step past the door, and when I breathe in I can smell something that's so delicious smelling that my mouth starts to water and my stomach lets out a loud growl.

"The smell is making me even more hungry…" A waitress greets us and shows us to a small table for two,

"Can we have a table for three? Another person is coming soon." Fuyumi requests and the waitress says,

"Yes, sure just this way please." She shows us to a table for three and I take the seat opposite to Fuyumi San.

"What will you be ordering?" She asks me picking up the menu.

"Something filling, and warm." I look through the menu and pick something that sounds all right.

"I think I'll have the steamed fish with rice, would you care to share a hot pot?" I ask.

"Hmm? Sure, I feel like hot pot too." I put the menu aside and turn to Fuyumi San.

"What would you be ordering Fuyumi San?"

"I don't know… There's too much to choose from! If you like we could order now and I'll just put in my order later."

"Oh no, don't worry I'll wait for you to order as well." I take a sip of water and lean back into the chair.

"Kyoya!" Fuyumi San exclaims loudly standing up, scraping the legs of the chair on the floor. I turn around and I see Kyoya walking toward our table with an… interesting expression… Half way between a grimace and exasperation, not sure what you call that…

"Hi Kyoya, I see you've come straight from school." I say unnecessarily.

"Hi Amelia, Fuyumi I'd much rather you not drag any more people along when you're going around the place with Tamaki's 'commoner's food map'."

"You said you'd come! I didn't force you to!" Fuyumi San defends herself.

"Yes, but you _did_ say you were brining Amelia with you." I think he's trying to suppress his emotions, none of which should be too good for Fuyumi san or me for that matter…

"There, there, it's not so bad we were just ordering our food weren't we Fuyumi San?" I say turning to her for support, I stand up, take Kyoya by his shoulder and pull out a chair for him before nearly pushing him down onto it.

"When did you push me around?" Grumbles Kyoya, but he still stays seated.

"The food sounds good. We were thinking of having a hot pot, what would you like?"

"Doesn't matter."

"OK, I'll just order for you then." Fuyumi San says cheerfully calling the waitress over.

"We would like a seafood hot pot, steamed fish and three bowls of rice please." To Kyoya she asks, "Would you like anything else?"

"No, sounds fine." Kyoya dismisses emitting a very sour aura around him.

"Come on, stop being like that!" I say.

"Being like what?" He asks unpleasantly.

"Like that! Cheer up, I think it's great fun to eat out with your sister." I turn to Fuyumi San and say, "If you ever need anyone to eat out with again, I'm free." Kyoya lets out a loud sigh and I ignore him, I think Fuyumi San is ignoring him too.

"Really?" She asks me her eyes all bright and sparkly, I nod enthusiastically and Kyoya sighs heavily – again. Our food arrives quickly and while eating I ask Kyoya,

"What would you like for your birthday?" I see him nearly choke on his rice. Ops… Maybe I shouldn't have asked that…

"Someone has been talking." He glares at his sister who is all innocence; he ignores my question and goes back to eating his food.

"Ne, ne!" I poke his arm.

"What?" he asks looking up,

"You didn't answer me; what would you like for your birthday?"

"Nothing." I give his sister a helpless look and she returns it.

"It's best not to ask him what he wants and just get him something anyway. He never tells me what he wants for his birthday, Christmases, new years, any celebration that involves him. He always says nothing."

"And it's because of your way of thinking I've got a lot of clutter, as well as Tamaki. You two give me the most pointless things," he turns to me and says, "I don't need _another_ person to start giving me pointless stuff either." I pout and say,

"Well forgive us for wanting to give you something for your birthdays… Sheesh honestly who _doesn't_ like presents?"

"Me." He doesn't even bother to look up. I roll my eyes at him and Fuyumi San laughs. It's a good dinner; I haven't talked that much or eaten that much for dinner in awhile.

"Ahh… That was a good dinner!" Fuyumi San says standing up, "What's the time?"

"It's eight." Kyoya says curtly.

"Oooo, someone is grumpy." Fuyumi San teases.

"I _do_ happen to have school tomorrow and I _do_ happen to have work that needs to be done."

"Come on, I know you can finish all your work in less than an hour. There's a night market around here, come take a walk with me!"

"No." Kyoya gets up and head to the register to pay.

"Kyoya!" Fuyumi San calls after him but he ignores her, she sighs and says, "Honestly that kid is so stubborn." She turns to me, "Amelia chan, would _you_ come along with me?" Puppy eyes… Oh I'd love to go but…

"I'm so sorry Fuyumi San! I'd love to come but I've got homework to do and unlike the child prodigy over there," I jerk my thumb in the direction of Kyoya, "I take forever to finish my work… and I've got a lot of work due tomorrow…" Urgh… Just thinking about it is giving me a headache… why did I spend so much time just vegetating in front of the window? I give myself a mental slap. I'm never going to procrastinate again! _Easier said than done…_

"Come on, you've got to get back to finish said work." Kyoya appears next to me and takes me by my arm, handing me my scarf that I took off when I came in.

"How are you going to get home?" Fuyumi San asks Kyoya,

"I did come here with my own driver you know."

"Smart arse." Fuyumi San mutters.

"I'll see you soon Fuyumi San! It's nice knowing you!" I say to her as Kyoya walks out with me in tow. She waves to me and I wave back, outside I say to Kyoya,

"I'm noticing that a lot of people are pulling me around, especially you and your sister."

"You do, do you? That's great Amelia." He opens the passenger door for me and I get it.

"You sound pissed." I say, I think I've just jumped into that proverbial fire…

"I am." He gets in and slams the door shut.

"What's pissing you off?" The car starts to move.

"My sister."

"What did she do? I thought she was really nice, I like her a whole lot."

"It's not _her_ it's what she _did_."

"Which is…?"

"Taking you out."

"And that is a problem because?" I remember the last time I poked around like this; I got myself nicely iced over. Not pleasant.

"Because she just took over an hour of my time with you!" I let that sink in before laughing.

"You are angry at her because she spent time with me."

"She took up my time too."

"Well you came yourself, not like she forced you to." I move over one seat so I'm next to him and I hold his hand.

"But she was brining you along, that was what made me come." He picks up my hand and kisses it.

"Oh no, don't fit your life around me!" I say mockingly.

"You're not making things any easier. You spend two hours in my sister's company and you're stating to emulate her."

"Well think about it this way. I've always been like this; we're just similar that's all. We've never emulated each other you just noticed the similarities." I say cheerfully.

"You still haven't told me what bothered you this afternoon."

"Wow, you really waste no time do you?" I ask dryly.

"Come on, talk to me. We're alone now, god knows when is the next time I'll be able to talk to you again."

"I feel so silly for even thinking about it, but it's just that… Those girls…" My words get stuck and I start to blush. "Stupid isn't it?" I ask laughing at myself, I turn away and pretend that the window is oh-so interesting.

"Hey, hey, come on it's not stupid." He touches the side of my face and turns my head so that I face him.

"I feel so embarrassed…" I mutter.

"I think I'd feel the same way if guys kept hanging around you almost incessantly."

"Sorry, I shouldn't be so selfish." I apologise and squeeze his hand.

"Don't say sorry Amelia, you didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did, I'm being selfish. Sorry."

"You think you're being selfish?" I hear a note of self-mockery in his tone and I look at him to find a ghost of a smile there. "I'm being even worse, you go out with my sister and I feel like dragging you away from her. And she's just my own sister. If its selfishness I'd probably get the prize for it." I wrap my arm around him and hug him tightly while still sitting down.

"I guess we'll have to learn to deal with it huh? The both of us…" I say quietly.

"Mmm…" He agrees with me and strokes my head absent-mindedly "I feel so… Happy… Secure? Hmm I can't seem to find the right words when I'm holding you… It just feels good, more than good when I'm holding you…"

* * *

Back home I get changed back into more comfortable clothes and sit down on my desk to finish off my remaining work. It's eight fifteen now, I should finish up before ten. I work methodically through all my work and after my work is done I look up at the clock and it reads fifteen to ten. Hmm, not bad. I shut my books close, pack up my stationary and flick off the lamp. Someone knocks on the door,

"It's open." I yell out, standing up and taking a long stretch, I turn my head around to see who it is and I find Kyoya entering my room.

"Hey." I say softly.

"Hey back to you too." He shuts the door quietly behind him. I push in the chair and walk to him giving him a big hug.

"Finished?" he asks me.

"Yeah, just only. I'm going to bed soon. Like in the next ten minutes." I let out a yawn and let him go. "So tired… I had a good time today at dinner with your sister. She's so nice, I like her." He smiles at me in the manner one would when indulging a child.

"Most people do. I'm still yet to find someone who doesn't like my sister."

"Oh?" I ask, "Surely competitors and the likes wouldn't like her just based on principal."

"If you mean direct competitors of the Ohtori family and companies than you are sorely mistaken."

"Why?" I ask raising one of my eyebrows.

"She is no longer part of this family; not in practice anyway. On paper she still is but she is not a potential threat to any of our competitors. She no longer holds any power on the Ohtori side. It is the rivals of the Shido family that have to be wary of her. She holds much power there now; her husband is the direct heir to everything that is attached to the Shido name."

"But… Don't you gain from her as well? Or well her other family." I ask.

"By 'me' you mean the Ohtori group then yes. Her marriage into the Shido family does bring us _some_ benefits for being their in-laws. But what goes one way has to come from the other. We also have to provide benefits to them, that is why my father is against my sister visiting home so often. It's like they owe us one and so do we. And unless things are really bad we never ask anything of them nor do they of us."

"That's terrible." I say, preparing for bed.

"What is?"

"That marriage is taken as a way of getting benefits." I say filling up my cup with water and squeezing toothpaste onto my toothbrush.

"It's just the way things are." I start to brush my teeth and stop half way.

"But it isn't the norm where I come from." I say trying not to spit foam everywhere.

"It's the norm _everywhere_ Amelia, its just wether the fact is acknowledged. Think about it this way, how many opportunities would you have missed if you didn't have that aunt, or uncle, or cousin, or in-law, or any other kind of family relation to give you that chance?" I think hard, ok well I admit there were the odd times where I got jobs where my aunt worked just because she knew the boss, but we don't make a tally of it!

"Well OK, so it _does_ happen but we don't count them!"

"But you do, just not consciously. After you got a favour from them you'd go out of your way the next time just to help them all the same isn't it?" I shake my head and say nothing because there's just too much foam in my mouth. I spit out the foam and say,

"But its small things, besides it's just helping out a family. Who won't help their own family?" I can see his brow darken and a serious look enters his eyes.

"OK, OK, I'll take back my words and shut up now. Obviously we live in completely different dimensions. It's just for now that I happen to be in _your_ dimension." I go back to brushing my teeth vigorously so I don't have to talk to him. I hear him sigh and I turn my head in his direction.

"We do live in different dimensions, you and I." I spit out the foam and rinse my mouth before wiping it down with a towel.

"This is starting to become a habit." I say observing how Kyoya always seems to take up a space on my bathroom door while watching me brush my teeth.

"And that's bad because…?"

"I didn't say it was bad." I walk out of the bathroom, Kyoya follows me; I find my comb lying on my bedside table and start combing my hair. "Just making an observation that it is becoming a habit." I finish combing down my hair so I put the comb down on my dressing table before turning to the bed to push the covers down. I turn back to Kyoya, "OK, bed time rituals all done, good night. I'm going to bed."

"I can take a hint Amelia." He says dryly. I smile at him before saying,

"That's nice to know that my boyfriend can take a hint." A look of surprise takes over his face for a moment before he breaks out in a smile.

"It's nice to know what I am exactly to my girlfriend."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to bed now." I push him towards the door and open it for him. He turns around and says,

"Goodnight Amelia, sweet dreams." Before planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"Night." I pull him down and give him a good night kiss before closing the door.

* * *

A/N: This is probably the last chapter I'll be able to update in awhile because school is starting soon for me… (Nooo I don't want to go back to school!! T.T) So the next chapter isn't going to be up for awhile yet I'd say… School starting in two days… well thanks for reading! And please leave a review! I like to read what you guys think about it! Especially to you duckichan87 that last comment you left made me rethink how Amelia should act/feel towards Kyoya. Thanks to all my reviewers too! You helped me to write a lot! 


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.

* * *

**

Tuesday 17th Nov. 

The next day at school isn't any better, if anything it got worse.

"Kyoya, I don't understand why people are doing that…"

"Because it isn't normal for me."

"But _nothing_ in this school is normal." I say emphasizing on the 'normal' bit.

"It is to us, to people used to it its normal." He gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't bother about those people; we don't owe them anything, and they don't have any right to know anything." He walks me to my class and kisses my cheek before leaving.

"Have a good day Amelia."

"You too." I call back and he turns around while still walking to give me a wave.

Class are as per-usual and it doesn't seem that anything has changed except now the twins are sitting beside Haruhi and I… How he manages them is beyond me… At lunch break I find Haruhi, pull him away from the twins and find somewhere quiet where we can talk and not be found.

"What's with the hurry?" Haruhi asks trying not to fall over from all that dragging around. I take in a deep breath to explain myself quickly in case the twins should find us.

"I know Kyoya's birthday is coming soon but I don't know what I should get him. Could you help me think up of something good?" He frowns for a moment before saying,

"Well… usually Tamaki gives him something pointless," Well yeah I know that already… "Other than that, no one else gives him anything for his birthday. Oh maybe the clients we get, but he just throws them to one side once club is over or just palms it off to Tamaki." He says brightly. Great. I let my extreme misery show and Haruhi quickly scrambles to save it, "Well, I'm sure we can think of something. Don't worry about it! His birthday is on the 22nd so that gives us…" He mentally counts the days, "six days, including today!"

"Oh no…" I groan, that's too short! "Urghh… Lets just get some lunch, I'll work something out… Don't worry, I'm sorry for bothering you with such a problem."

"If you'd like I can go with you today after school to look around?"

"But don't you have the club?"

"It's alright, I can take a few hours off it won't be too much besides, you need a guide! You'll get lost on your own if you went shopping by yourself." He smiles a radiant smile and I'm reminded why I never forget his generosity nor his kindness.

"Oh thankyou!! Thank you! Thank you!" I throw my arms around Haruhi and give him a tight hug.

"Just meet me at the third music room, you don't have to come in if you don't want to. I just need to drop by and tell Kyoya that I'm not coming in today."

"OK, after school at the third music room. What do you have for your last lesson?"

"Geography." I give him a blank look and say.

"I have the same classes as you don't I?" Blink. Blink.

"Yeah…"

"How stupid can we get?" We start laughing at our own stupidity, "Come on, lets go get some food." I take his arm and we walk back into the main building where the cafeteria is. The moment the twins spots Haruhi they come charging over lifting him by his arms, and dragging me by my hand and running back to the table.

"Where did you two disappear off to?" Hikaru asks us giving us accusing looks.

"Just somewhere… I had to talk to Haruhi for a moment. In Private." I add on to make my point.

"Kyoya, I'm going out for a bit with Amelia today so I won't be able to attend today's club. Do you mind?" I see a glint in his eyes and although I'm not sure what it is I know he is in one of his scheming modes.

"Sure, just make sure you make up today's loss tomorrow." I can't believe he said that. I roll my eyes and turn to Kyoya,

"You really are a hard-ass aren't you? It's just one day." I say appealing on the behalf of Haruhi. "Please?" I make puppy eyes at him and I just make him suspicious.

"Exactly what are you two going to do?" Shit! He mustn't find out!

"Oh, um.., You know just walk around a bit. I was just saying that I don't know the area very well so Haruhi volunteered to show me around."

"It couldn't wait for the weekend?" Oh god this guy is getting infuriating!

"Why should I tell you where we're going anyways? Not like you have to know, and we really _are_ going around to look around."

"I do happen to have an interest in the well-being of you." He replies unworriedly.

"Since you don't seem that disturbed by my going off with Haruhi I don't see why I should tell you. Even though you claim to take an interest in my well-being." I say confidently. Until that is of course I see that look in his eyes that say _'you're going to get it at home.'_ Not quite a threat but nothing to be taken lightly either, I can see he is getting amused by my indecision. I'm not going to dig myself in any further.

"I'm going to get some lunch, Haruhi would you care to join me?" I ask ignoring Kyoya.

"Yes, sure!" He pushes the twins off him and follows me.

"I'll have the B-set please." I order.

"And I'll have an A-set with the drink from the C-set please." Comes Haruhi's order from next to me. After collecting our orders I ask him,

"Do you want to sit somewhere else? I don't really feel like going back there to sit." I say referring to where the Host Club is eating.

"Sure, I don't think I can handle them now too. I'm just too hungry to deal with them now." He says relieved, we take a seat each at an empty table and start to eat.

"We'll just go straight out after school yeah? Since I've already told Kyoya and the rest." Haruhi asks me, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, sure anything." I agree with him, taking a bite out of my lunch.

* * *

"Would you like to change into something more comfortable before we go out?" Haruhi asks me when we meet outside the classroom and start walking out. 

"Why?" I ask letting bewilderment take over.

"Well, don't you feel a bit uncomfortable shopping in _that_?" I look down at the dress. Yeah he _has_ a point…

"But I don't have anything to change into."

"You can go back to change, I don't mind waiting."

"Really?" He nods. "That'd be great! Thanks! Hope you don't mind coming with me."

"Oh no, I don't mind. Just take your time." I lead him to the waiting car and open the door for him. By now Takashi San knows that I like to get in myself so he doesn't come out to open the door for me.

"Konichiwa Takashi San, this is my friend Fujioka Haruhi."

"Dozo." Takashi San says to Haruhi, to me he asks, "We are going home?"

"Yup, but I'm going out pretty fast. I just want to get changed then me and Haruhi are going out shopping."

"For?" I wonder if I can trust him…

"If you promise not to tell anyone else." I say issuing my condition.

"Sure. I promise."

"We're going to look for a birthday present for Kyoya." Takashi San laughs when he hears that.

"What's so funny?" I ask hurt.

"No, nothing, it's just that it's near impossible to shop for that boy! Mai learnt it the hard way." He says chuckling. Haruhi gives me a sympathetic look and say to cheer me up.

"Don't worry, we'll find something. Even if we don't you might get an idea for what to get him, and if all else fails you'll at least know how to get into town by yourself for next time when you wish to go out for a walk or something."

"You just the typical optimist aren't you?" I say asking a rhetorical question.

"Try to look on the bright side of things Amelia. You'll find that it's a lot easier to live with."

We arrive at Kyoya's house and I ask Haruhi,

"Would you like to come in?"

"OK, I'd love to come in. I hope I'm not making too much of an intrusion…"

"No, no, it's ok we're only staying for a moment." I start to open the door when Takashi San calls me back.

"Would you like to take the car down to town or are you two going to take the bus down?"

"Which would you rather prefer Haruhi?" I ask letting my hand drop off the handle.

"I think we should take the bus, it'll be a good experience for you."

"Hmm… yeah you're right, I haven't taken the public transport here yet." I open the car door and get out holding it open for Haruhi before slamming it shut.

"Tadaima!" I call out as I slip off my shoes and Haruhi does the same.

"Okaeri." Mai says greeting us and taking my bag.

"We aren't staying long, I'm just getting changed then we're going out to do some shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, I'll be back soon though. Um, Mai this is Fujioka Haruhi; Haruhi, Mai. Um I'll be back quick so don't go anywhere." I rush up to my room and change quickly into something more comfortable for walking in the cold.

"Sorry, did I take long?" I ask breathlessly from rushing like mad. Unfazed he answers,

"No, no, you are very fast actually."

"Oh, ok… Um would you like to go now? Oh yeah is that warm enough for you?" I ask, referring to his uniform.

"Well… It should be…" I take a look at the blazer and shake my head.

"It won't do, it's too thin. You'll have to wear something warmer or something over it. Come on, I think you're small enough to fit into my clothes." I pull him up to my room to find him something to wear.

"Wait!! How am I supposed to fit in your clothes?!" He seems to be really panicky now…

"You'll fit."

"I'm a _guy_."

"I'm not asking you to wear a skirt Haruhi Kun, just a jacket I'm not going to have to fall ill. I've been sick, it's horrible." I pull him into my room and walk into the wardrobe to find something for him to wear. I pull out a fairly big long sleeved shirt and a thick jacket.

"Here, put those on. Are the pants warm enough?"

"Yes, I've worn an extra layer underneath. Don't worry!" I thrust the clothes into his arms and say,

"Just change into these. It'll be warmer and more comfortable." I nudge him in the direction of the bathroom and say, "I'll be just outside, come out when you're done. And that shirt is unisex – same goes with the jacket. So don't feel like you're wearing girls' clothes."

"I won't…" He mumbles something else that I'm not able to catch and goes into the bathroom to change.

"Amelia chan…" He calls out to me from inside the bathroom.

"Yes? Is the shirt too small?"

"No, the shirt's fine… If I tell you something can you promise not to tell this to anyone else? Even the Host Club?" I can hear some uncertainty in his voice so I say,

"Yeah, sure I promise I won't say anything to anyone. What's the matter?"

"No one outside the Host Club knows this and they don't want anyone else to know, but since you're a friend and Kyoya sempai is your boyfriend I hope it's alright by them to tell you…"

"What's wrong? Is the Host Club making you do something you don't want to?"

"It's not, well yeah it sort of is…I mean… well not really, I'm doing it on my own choice… But the point is," He opens the bathroom door and walks out, "I'm a girl." I do a double take.

"You _what_!?"

"I mean biologically I'm a girl, but I'm pretending to be a guy to pay off some debt that I owe to the club… so the whole thing about making up money tomorrow, it's part of paying off my debt." I take him by the shoulders,

"Why are you letting them do this to you? Do you want to do it?" I ask shock shaking me to the bone.

"It's this or be the Club's dog for even longer. Not that it matters to me, most people just presume I'm a boy so I just let them, nothing personal or anything. Just something I just let slip, even the Host Club thought I was a boy at first." I give her a hug.

"I knew something wasn't right when I first met you. But _why_?" I ask pulling away from her.

"I owe them a lot of money and this is the fastest way I can pay them back. I feel obliged to, not just because they made me pay them back – well yeah that's the main reason but contributing to it is because _I_ feel the need to pay them back. So please don't tell this to anyone else, I _have_ to do this. Not just to pay them back but to do something according to my own conscience."

"You are a person of pure heart Haruhi." I say hugging her tightly; it must take a lot just to pretend for the sake of another's gain. "And thank you. For trusting me enough to tell me such a thing." I feel her pat my back and suddenly say decisively,

"Lets get a move on, we want to finish up before dinner don't we?" I let her go and nod.

"Lets go then." I hold the main door open for her as we leave so that she can take the lead.

"We just have to walk out to the main road and from there we can catch a direct bus into town." We walk down the street in a companionable silence and when we reach the main road she points out the bus timetable next to the bus stop.

"See here? This is the bus that goes into town, you can check the bus' route by taking a look on the map with the corresponding colours. And the bus into town comes every ten minutes, according to this we have another," she checks her watch, "five or so minutes till the next bus comes." She sits down on the bench and I sit down next to her.

"Thanks for being my friend." I say to her, "But most of all thanks for trusting me." Haruhi turns to me and says,

"I should be thanking you first. You opened up to me long before we really knew each other. You told me a secret and I'm going to keep it, even though everyone knows it now, I won't ever tell anyone what you said to me. You took a leap of faith on me; it's only fair that it's returned."

"Thanks all the same, and thanks for showing me around!"

"Both of us have a lot to be thankful of."

"Mmhh…" For a while we sit in silence and the bus arrives, Haruhi jumps up to her feet and flags the bus down.

"How much is the fare?" I ask her as we board the bus,

"I'll pay for us, I don't think there's going to be enough seats so we'll have to stand," To the driver she says, "Two student tickets to the town please." I hear some clinking of coins and she turns around and hands me my ticket.

"Thanks." I say to her holding on to a metal railing as the bus starts. We alight three stops later into a busy street.

"We can walk around here to look at the smaller stores or we can just go straight to the shopping centre. What would you rather?"

"Oh anything, I just want to walk around."

"OK then we'll walk around the streets first then if you still don't get any ideas we can just go into the shopping centre… However everywhere has got Christmas ideas and products so I'm not sure how far you're going to get with the whole birthday thing."

"It's alright; like you said, at least I can find my way around by myself later." Haruhi smiles at me and leads the way through the busy street. We pass many stores some are fresh food stores, others are upper-class boutiques but there is a very sharp contrast between where those two classes never touch. Where one ends the other starts, reminding me about how far apart in social classes Kyoya and I are. I hurry out of the upper-class area with Haruhi trying to catch up.

"What's the big hurry?" She asks me when I slow down for her to catch up.

"I feel so weird here, don't you? Besides, I can't afford anything here." I say referring to the shop window we just pass as a reference.

"I understand, I felt that way when I first came here too. Come on, I know a short cut out of here and back to normality." She cuts across the street and down an ally with me following behind. Once we turn a corner I find myself back onto the main street where everything is more normal.

"Lets go into the shopping centre maybe there'll be something worth looking at there." On the way to the large shopping complex we pass a Photo developing centre with several photo frames on display and from what I can understand they're on sale. I stop and ask Haruhi,

"What does that say? Something about a sale?"

"Hmm?" She stops and stands next to me reading the sign, "It says, thirty percent off all sliver frames inclusive of new stock." Thirty percent huh… I get an idea,

"Haruhi come on, I think I've found my perfect gift." She looks confused and asks me,

"What? Frames?"

"No, not the frame! A picture, well yeah I _am_ going to need a frame so I'm here to get one." We enter the store and a soft tinkling sound goes off above our heads. I greet the store employee and walk down the aisle where all the frames are on display. I pick up a slim frame with the frame in the shape of intertwining leaves I put it back down, I need something less delicate or at least something that I know Kyoya wouldn't mind having in his room.

"How about this one?" Haruhi holds up a frameless frame with sliver clips on the corners to keep the picture in place behind the glass.

"That looks great!" I take the frame from her and turn it around to check the price. The tag reads 1,887.43 Yen, that's about twenty Australian dollars… The sales assistant comes up next to me and Haruhi and says,

"It's thirty percent off the written price." Haruhi does some mental calculation and tells me,

"That's about 1,320.00 yen."

"That's quick," I say admiring her thinking skills. To the shop assistant I say,

"I'll buy this one thanks." I put the display frame back onto the shelf and the assistant pulls out a slim box from under the counter. He opens it to check if it's the right one and puts it back in for me before scanning it in. I take out my wallet and pull out some cash to pay.

"Would you like it wrapped?"

"No, it's ok." He nods and places the box in a plastic bag handing it over to me along with the receipt and change. Outside I check the receipt and change; it's more of a reflex now than anything else. I'm just so used to checking change and receipt that in just do it the moment I'm handed my receipt and change.

"Thanks Haruhi, for accompanying me out today… I know you have club activities and everything, I'm sorry you had to come out all the way here with me."

"No, no it's alright. I wanted to come out with you anyway, I haven't been out for awhile, and I thought it'd be a good time to get out for awhile." She smiles at me and I smile back happily. I've got my gift – now all I need is a photo.

I hold the bag with both hands and follow Haruhi around town, as she is showing me around she is also talking about the place and all the little tip-bits of information that I can get from her is really very interesting.

At five we decide to head home, we are both on the same bus but Haruhi gets off before me so as we're waiting at the bus stop she leaves me with some instructions,

"You'll get off at the next stop after mine, don't forget that please. After you get off you'll have to walk down the street which is to your left and turn right at the first street, I'm sure you can remember which way we took right? Anyway just keep walking down the street until you come to the third left, then just walk down that left and you'll see Kyoya's House. I'll draw it out for you." She puts down her own shopping for groceries and takes out an old receipt drawing a rough map on the back of the receipt with a black pen.

"Thanks, do you mind if I use your phone to call Mai to tell her I'm on my way back?"

"Sure, no problem. Here." She digs out her mobile phone and passes it to me, I dial in Kyoya's home number and Mai picks up on the second ring.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Mai?" I ask on a reflex.

"Yes, Amelia chan is that you?"

"Yep, I'm just calling to tell you I'm on my way back now."

"Oh good, I can get the Cook to start dinner." I hear her yell out something to the cook in the background. In the distance I can see our bus arriving.

"Mai, I've got to go the bus is coming, I'll see you soon. Bye!"

"OK, OK, bye." She sounds like she's in a big hurry... I hang up and pass the phone over to Haruhi, "Thanks for letting me use your phone."

"It's alright." She flags down the bus and gets in, I follow behind her and pass her my fare, "It's a bit squishy in here so we'll have to stand."

"It's ok, everyone is going home now I don't expect any seats." I find a railing and hold on as the bus starts. At her stop she tries and find a way off briefly turning around to give me a wave,

"I'll see you tomorrow Amelia!" I wave back but she is off the bus before I can answer her. I press the bell again once the bus starts moving to tell the driver that I'm getting off at the next stop. The bus jerks to a stop in front of the bus stop and I get off there, when I look up Kyoya is standing at the bus stop waiting for me.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" I ask surprised.

"Accompany you home."

"You don't have to you know." I tell him walking to his side.

"It's starting to get dark and I get worried about you easily, just let me do this to keep my mind at peace will you?" He asks me slightly annoyed. Annoyed at what i really don't know...

"Oh… Thanks for the concern…" I smile and run the last few steps to him to hold his arm.

"What do you have there?" He asks me, pointing to the bag in which I have the frame.

"Nothing of your concern." I tell him smugly.

"Fine, anything Mai has got the cook cooking something for you. I don't know what it is, but judging by how Mai is looking I think it's something special. Come on lets head back before it goes totally dark." He leads the way home and I link my arm into his leaning into him.

"Kyoya, today about Haruhi I hope you won't make things any harder for Her-him." I say quickly amending my mistake.

"Her-him?" Inquires Kyoya suspiciously. Crap, there's no way he'd miss that - he's too sharp... I cringe and try to save my blunder from hitting the ground.

"I meant him. Please don't make things harder for him; he's my friend. Please. And he was so nice to take me around…"

"I could have done that you know." He mutters darkly.

"What did we say about jealousy?" I ask teasing him, "Besides you weren't free, and he _did_ say he'd come with me." He let out a loud sigh and just wraps his arm around my waist and kisses the side of my head.

"Love you." I say shyly snuggling into the warmth of his body, his arm tightens around me and he says back,

"Love you too, lets get home before it gets dark."

* * *

A/N: I'm just cutting this chapter here cuz it's getting a bit too long… What did you guys think about Haruhi telling Amelia her real gender? too short? too boring? i'm thinking that it's a bit too plain... :/ School's here T.T and I'm just getting into the swing of school and everything…Geh I've already got a few assignments T.T ah well since I've finished this I'll just post it today… Any mistakes please let me know!! I'll fix it ASAP! I've got a few chapters to replace cuz of grammar mistakes etc and also please leave a review!! I promise the next chapter will be fluffier :) plus it'll probably be up a bit faster cuz I know what I'm going to write about in the next chapter :) thanks to all my reviewers!! Your reviews make me write more, and help me improve too, thanks a ton! 


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Tadaima!" I call out as we enter the house; I pull off my shoes and unwind the scarf off my neck.

"Okaeri Amelia chan, master Kyoya."

"What's for dinner?" I ask catching a whiff of something delicious.

"It's not ready yet, I'll call you when it's done."

"OK sure, but what're we having?" I ask Mai stepping over the threshold with my scarf and the frame in one hand.

"It's a secret." She says before giving me a wink.

"OK Mai… I'll just go up to my room for now, I'll go get showered and changed." I notice that while Mai is with us Kyoya keeps his distance, and _he_ was saying that he felt hurt when _I_ moved away from him. I scowl as I climb the stairs.

"Hey, hey what's with the black mood?" Kyoya holds onto my hand from behind me to stop me.

"Nothing. I have to get changed Kyoya." I loosen his grip on my hand and for the first time he lets me go. But he keeps following me. I keep the frame with it's plastic bag in my drawer and I go into my closet to dig around for some clothes. When I find some clothes I toss them over my shoulder and go into the bathroom before just tossing the clothes onto the bench. I turn around to get my underwear but I find Kyoya right in my face, I fling my hands up in surprise.

"Ahhh, don't do that again! That seriously freaked me out!" I say perturbed as I walk around him.

"Come here." He puts his arm out and pulls me to him.

"What?"

"You're being snappy."

"So?" I ask him. Don't I have a right to express my emotions?

"Something wrong?"

"Yes, there's something wrong. What else would it be?" I ask irritated. Wow I've never actually admitted that to him before… I think he realises that too.

"Come on, talk to me." I flop limply onto him letting my head drop against his shoulder.

"I'm tired Kyoya, I want to take a shower. I feel grimy and I've got homework to do. A lot of it." I say into his shoulder too tired to even raise my head.

"You can talk to me you know." I push myself off his shoulder.

"Yes, I know. Just not know please."

"You're the only one to have me like this. I don't know what I should say to you."

"Well I don't know what to say to you either." I sigh and break away from him. "Please go out Kyoya. I have to shower. I'll talk to you later. Soon – I promise." I amend and push him out of the bathroom locking the door. I peel off my clothes and step into the shower turning on the hot water before mixing it with the cold.

I'm a total wreck. Why am I like this? I soap myself and let the water beat onto my back. What is bothering me? _He isn't treating you like his girlfriend in front of people in the house._ I shake my head to clear the unpleasant thought. That can't be it can it? I mean we're only together for about a week – less! It's Tuesday, I can't expect anything else… But how can I… in such a short period of time… Maybe this isn't really love, just something new… _Called love_. Oh shut up. I'm talking to myself. This is _not_ good. First sign of psychosis – talking to oneself. Aurgh! I vigorously scrub off the soap before turning the taps off. I step out of the shower and dry myself with the towel, I pull on my clothes and unlock the door before walking into my room hand drying my wet hair.

"You're still here?" I ask Kyoya who is currently taking up my bed.

"Is that so wrong?" He asks me, looking up. I sigh and shake my head before running the damp towel over my head.

"No." I dump the towel over my chair and sit next to Kyoya who is lying flat out on my bed. He reaches out and takes my left hand, which is the closest to him.

"Want to talk?" He asks me quietly, I take in a deep breath and say,

"It bothers me that you don't treat me like your girlfriend in front of anyone in the family. And you say that you were hurt that I didn't treat you like my boyfriend in front of Mai. What am I supposed to do Kyoya? You want me to treat you as my boyfriend but yet you don't treat _me_ as your girlfriend."

"Amelia I… I'm sorry, but it's hard for me to tell anyone in my family about you – us." Something sharp twists in my gut.

"What's so hard Kyoya?" I ask, not looking at him at all.

"Here, come here, I don't mean it that way Amelia." He tries to hold my hand but I pull it away from him.

"We… We are too different…" I say quietly letting the twisting to get even worse. Apples and oranges huh. "You have all these expectations and commitments and obligations, and me? I'm just here for a while; it's selfish of me to ask this of you, but I need to know." I bite my lip and turn to look at him.

"Can't I love you for now? If I do that it'll be forever."

"I know that. But what about your family?" I sigh and say, "Forget it Kyoya. We'll deal with it when it comes. I should just stop. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for even bringing this subject up." I say regretfully. Regretting that I even brought this topic up.

"Hey, come on, don't blame yourself. I was the one who pressed you to talk about it. I'm sorry too; I'm at fault too." I fall back onto the bed letting out a heavy sigh.

"There's only one thing I know for sure though." I say turning my head to face Kyoya.

"What's that?" He asks me.

"I love you very much." I smile a dopey smile and he returns it.

"I love you very much too Amelia." He strokes the side of my face kissing my forehead; I wrap my arms around his torso and cuddle into him.

"I heard from someone that your birthday was on the 12th of September." There's some amusement in his voice.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that _someone_ told you that. What do you want to know?" I ask rubbing my face into his shirt.

"What did you do for your birthday this year?" He asks trying to hide his interest. Unsuccessfully.

"Had cake." I say suppressing my laughter.

"Don't play around Amelia." I look up at him.

"What? I really ate cake!" I laugh and Kyoya says,

"Well since you're not playing by the rules,"

"The rules are boring!" I complain loudly. I don't think I should have said that… Ah well too late now.

"OK so you think they are. Well then, I won't play by the rules either." In an instant he starts to tickle me. I'm an awfully ticklish person; I'm so ticklish it's not even funny. I scream and laugh while trying to make him stop.

"STOP!! AHH!! YOU'RE KILLING ME!!" I squirm and try to get off the bed but he holds onto me. He stops for a moment and I try to get off but he keeps a firm hold on me.

"I'll ask again what did you do for your birthday this year?"

"If I answer it properly will you stop tickling me?" I ask.

"I _could_ – if I were playing by the rules that is." He says giving me an evil grin.

"Alright already! I'll play by the rules! Honestly blackmailing me!" I say contemptuously. "I had a party of sorts with my family and a few friends if you _have_ to know. And I got _presents_ because that is _normal_."

"You did, did you? Well that's good. That means that at least one of us is normal. Care to share it?"

"No. You go make your own normalness." I say haughtily.

"Sure about that?…" He asks me, an eyebrow quirked up.

"Ahh actually on second thoughts I take it back." I say giving him a sweet (fake) smile.

"That's much better. You sure do learn fast."

"Well I have to, especially when you're tickling me to death." I say growling at him.

"Ah, all's fair in love and war Amelia."

"That's just cheating." I say accusing him.

"Oh you're just so precious."

"I'd love to find a weak spot of yours. I mean you've got all this stuff on me and I'm just left with nothing." I say complaining.

"Like I say – "

"All's fair in love and war, yeah, yeah I know." I say dismissing it. "It's just cheating." I say bluntly.

"Naww, Amelia is annoyed."

"Shut up!" I say irritated hitting his chest with my fists.

"What am I? Your punching bag?" He asks me highly amused might I add. Grrr that just makes me even more pissed off.

"Yes." I pout, "Come on get off, I've got homework to do. If you want to be helpful, help me with my work. If not get out." I push away from him and climb off my bed. I drag my bag over to my desk and pull out my books before heavily dumping them onto my desk.

"OK, OK you're busy I know I know. I'll go away, I'll call you for dinner when it's ready." He kisses my cheek and I smile at him.

"Kay'" I say, turning my head briefly to see him close the door after him.

I find myself working intently as the skies change from a deep blue to black, the next time I look up from my work it's dark and the stars are out. I set my pen down and prop my head on my hand as I stare out the window.

How will I get that picture for his birthday? I need it soon… Plus I'll have to go print it… I suppose I'll give myself four days to get a photo… Where _did_ I put the camera I brought along with me? I frown and push my chair back, looking for the camera. I go into the closet and pull out my luggage bag, which hasn't been touched since I got here.

I unzip the main compartment and dig through it for a while before finding the camera in between some miscellaneous items. I hold it up and turn it on to look through the pictures I have on there; all of them were pictures taken at my last birthday and some random pictures of my family. I smile as I go through these pictures, laughing at one that's particularly funny. Someone knocks on the door and I quickly shut my luggage back shoving it back in before running back out; camera still in hand to answer the door.

"Hey, dinner's ready." Its just Kyoya. I open the door wider and say,

"Oh, hey yeah sure. I'll be down soon."

"What's that in your hand?" He asks me pointing to the camera.

"Oh, it's my camera. I just remembered about it so I decided to dig it out."

"Going anywhere?" He asks me.

"No, I just suddenly remembered about it. That's all. OK well I'm just going to get changed – "

"It's OK, you can just wear that down to dinner. No one is home anyway."

"I don't think Mai would take it too kindly if I just show up in my T-shirt and shorts."

"Don't worry about that. Come on, dinner is ready and Mai wants you down – _now_." He takes hold of my hand and pulls me out of my room, shutting my door quickly before leading me down.

"Hey what's with the hurry?" I ask surprised as he rushes down with me in tow.

"You'll see when we get there. Mai is particularly proud of what she has done. So thank her after all this fanfare is over and done with."

"Wahh??" The dining room is dark except for candles burning on top of a cake placed in the middle of the table. The lights suddenly flick on as Mai and Fuyumi San yell,

"HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY AMELIA CHAN!!"

"What the heck?!?" I stare with disbelief at the two women smiling cramps. "What's with this? My birthday is already over, what's happening?"

"Since you won't be here by your next birthday we decided to have one for you this year. For the birthday that you've just passed." Fuyumi San beams happily. I turn to Kyoya and glare at him.

"You knew this was going to happen and you didn't stop them?"

"Don't give me that look Amelia, I only just found out too." He says rather dryly. I smell a rat.

"Sure about that? Cuz I smell a rat."

"It's up to you to believe me or not you know." He says quite self-assured. Now I know for sure that he was in on this from the very beginning. I give him a glare before being led in front of the cake by Mai.

"Make a wish Amelia chan." A wish… I close my eyes and blow out the candles. _I don't want much; just to love and be loved by the one I love._

When I open my eyes Fuyumi San shoves a wrapped box into my hands.

"Happy belated birthday Amelia chan!"

"What? Oh no, I can't accept that!" I protest only to be contradicted by Kyoya,

"But I though you loved receiving presents?" I purse my lips as if sucking a sour lemon before retorting.

"When it's due. It's not my birthday!"

"It is." Insists Fuyumi San firmly before wrapping my hands around the box making me take it.

"Thanks…" I say turning red.

"We'll have the cake later, for now dinner is served." Mai says before taking the cake into the kitchen and reappearing with several dishes. I breath in deeply, so that was what I smelt when I came in.

"Smells delicious Mai. What is it?"

"Stewed pork and eggs in oyster and sweet sauce. The other one is stir-fried vegetables." I take a seat and Mai places the dishes on the table.

"Ohh, yummy…" I peer into the pot where the stew was in and I can't believe my eyes. "I know this recipe! My mum cooks this at home! I _love_ this!"

"I thought you'd like it." Mai says happily.

"Thank you!" I smile joyfully and start to dig into my dinner. For once in a long while I eat and talk as much as I want, just letting myself go. It's nice to eat like this.

"Do you miss home Amelia chan?" Fuyumi San asks me. I pause and think for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I do I suppose. But it's nice here so it isn't so terrible." I smile thinking of Kyoya.

"Time for cake!" Mai comes back in from the kitchen carrying several plates with pieces of cake on it. I jump up to my feet and ignoring everyone's protests I relieve Mai of several plates and place them on the table.

"Any plate right?" I ask before picking up the nearest plate. I swipe a finger into the cream and lick it. "Mmm yummy, can someone please pass me my fork over there?" I ask pointing to my used fork lying on the other side of the table where I was sitting. Kyoya picks it up and passes it on to me, but before I can take the fork from him he uses it to cut a chunk out of my cake and eat it.

"OI! That's my cake you just ate!" I slap his hand and pout at him.

"It tastes nice, try some." He grins at me and gives me the fork. I shoot daggers at him and snatch my fork away from him. I turn my head and find Fuyumi San staring at me open mouth and Mai looking… Smug? I face burns up and I cut out a block of cake and shove it into my mouth so I wouldn't have to face those two ogling females.

I swallow the cake quickly and declare,

"I'm full, I'll have some cake for tomorrow. I'll just go to bed now…" I gulp down my water and head up to my room.

"Are you sure Amelia?" I don't bother looking back.

"Yes! Just keep a slice for me!" I run up the stairs and barge straight into my room pushing my door close behind me. I pick up my camera and turn it on going through all the photos; I really should get them printed soon… I pull a face; I still have to get that photo of Kyoya and I… Someone knocks on the door and I turn around.

"Come in!" I call going back to the camera.

"Hey, you. Why'd you just go? The cake is really delicious."

"Oh it's just you." I say dismissively to Kyoya giving him just a glance.

"Oh, it's just me huh? It's as if I don't really matter to you." He says sarcastically propping his head on my shoulder. I turn my head and kiss him on his cheek.

"Hmm yes, it's just you." I break out into a smile.

"I see… What're you looking at?"

"Some photos. I need to get them printed." He winds his arms around me, one hand holding a plate with a half-eaten piece of cake on it, the other holding an already used fork. I hold the camera up, the lens facing us.

"Smile." I say before pressing the shutter button, just as the camera goes click he plants a kiss on my cheek.

"OI, you wrecked the photo!" I complain screwing my face up in displeasure as I turn the camera around to take a look at the photo. I flick the setting to 'view' and our photo shows up with Kyoya kissing my cheek. I blush and he says,

"Now that doesn't look too bad," He cuts a piece of cake and eats it over my shoulder. "Want some?" He offers lifting the plate up a little.

"Yeah sure."

"Say 'ahh'."

"Ahh, say what?!" I ask suddenly, he cuts a piece of cake off and tells me,

"Just say 'ahh'."

"Huh..? Ahhhh?" He puts the fork in my mouth and I automatically clap my mouth shut. I take the fork from him and pull it clean out of my mouth, some traces of cream still on the fork.

"Ganks." I say with my mouth full.

"Don't talk with a full mouth. Chew and swallow." I scowl, typical Kyoya. I swallow the last bit of the cake before saying,

"You didn't have to feed me you know. I can do that myself, and I _do_ know what to do when I have food in my mouth."

"I know. It's just more fun this way." He says with a cool air; with something evil just lurking beneath the surface of course.

"Do you know how many times a day you use that tone of voice and no one notices it?" I ask turning off the camera and pulling out of his wrap to face him.

"What tone of voice Amelia?"

"That tone! That cool tone you use on things that you don't deem to be worth your time. It's the same with almost every other thing you say to other people. Why can't they hear it?! It's driving me nuts! I'm watching these poor suckers fall victim to you and they still can't hear it even as they're being done in! It's infuriating! Maddening! Am I going crazy?!"

"No, you're not. It's just you. You're special." He smiles innocently at me before taking another bite out of the cake. "Hmmm, great stuff this is. Sure you don't want any more?" He asks me cheerfully. I give him the evil eye and just as he's about to eat the next one I chomp it off his fork before he can get to it. I stick my tongue out at him and swallow most of the cake before saying,

"Thanks for the cake." He gives me an impish look.

"You're welcome, but I don't quite remember you saying you want more cake.. You just took it…"

"Soo…?" I ask, asking what the problem is in the one word.

"Sooo my dear," he says dragging out the 'dear', I roll my eyes to the ceiling. "You will incur a penalty."

"Whop-de-do." I roll my eyes again. "What is it?" I ask dryly.

"Well…" He wraps his arms around me and pulls me in closer and closer until our faces are only a few inches apart.

"Well?" I'm going win, I'll win! No matter what! I'm winning this round!

"I believe that I get to choose the penalty. You'll know when it comes."

"Hmmm, yes. I've got no time to – " he cuts me of instantly when he kisses me. Damn him! He won! Grrr. I pull back and turn my head away.

"That's the penalty Amelia… And you haven't paid you dues…"

"And what if I don't pay up?" I ask disdainfully

"Hmm… Well it'll just keep growing and growing."

"Is that a threat?" I ask giving him a nasty look..

"No, no just telling you what'll happen – as in the inevitability of things. You're not mad at me are you?"

"Yes." I answer back hotly. He lets out a chuckle near my ear,

"No you aren't, so don't even both lying. When you go pink in the face you aren't mad at me."

"Well since you know me so well, what was the point in that?"

"Just wanted to see if you were truthful to yourself. And remember, you said it yourself; 'since I know you so well…' I know how to make you pay now." I can just _see_ him pulling that evil smile of his. Grrr.

"You do, do you? Hmm?"

"I do." He starts kissing down my jawbone tickling me,

"Stop! Stop! That's too ticklish!!" I squeal and squirm, he moves down to my neck and starts kissing and nibbling my neck. "IEEE!! Ahh!! That's too ticklish!!"

"Do you want everyone to come up here to see what you're screaming on about?" He asks me pausing his assault on my neck.

"No." I pout.

"So will you pay? You know I know what I can do to torture you…"

"Fine. Hrmp." He holds my face in his hands and says,

"That's better, at least someone has the guts to admit it."

"I did not – "

"Shush." He places one finger gently on my lips to stop me talking.

"Will you get it over and done with already?"

"Hmm, I wonder about over and done with…" I can't say anything else because he starts kissing me, gently then deeply. I smile contentedly and return his kisses with my own. I cuddle closer to him and tighten my arms around him. He tastes sweet, like the cake he ate… But he never liked sweet things… I place the palms of my hands against his shoulder and gently push him back to tell him to stop. He follows me and pulls back, still giving me little kisses as though he doesn't want to let me go.

"You taste sweet." I say, rubbing my nose against his.

"It's the cake, you taste sweet too." As if to prove his point he gives me another kiss.

"I thought you never liked sweet things?" I hug him and lean into the hollow in between his shoulder blade and collarbone inhaling his smell.

"Hmm, but since it's your birthday I just thought I might try some. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I think Mai added less sugar than was on the recipe sheet." I sigh and say,

"Excuses, excuses… But thankyou. You don't have to force yourself to do something you don't want to just for me."

"If it's for you then I'll do any thing."

"Awww, that's the sweetest thing I've heard."

"But it's the fact."

"Hmm… aurg… what's the time?" I ask groaning as I lift my head off his shoulder.

"It's about nine thirty. Why?"

"Oh God… Gah! I have to finish my work!" I groan and moan as I let go of him and return to my desk pulling out my homework.

"They are the bane of my existence." I declare before dropping down onto my seat. He hugs me from behind before letting go and saying,

"Well, I'll just leave you with your work then." I twist in my seat to look at him.

"You're just leaving? And I'm going to be stuck here until God knows when… Help?" I give him puppy eyes and plead with him in my head.

"But that will cost you…"

"OK, OK! Pretend I've never said anything!" I turn back to my work and throw up my hands in frustration. I swear I can hear him laughing at me as he leaves the room but I'm not going to say anything else that'd make me a bigger fool. He shuts the door quietly behind him and I count to ten before rolling out towards my bedside table and retrieving the camera.

I grin. I've got my picture now! I turn it on to inspect the photo I took. Perfect. Now all I need to do is print it. I bite down on my bottom lip to suppress a feeling of overwhelming happiness.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry everyone for delaying this! I had a horrible writer's block and I felt that Kyoya is really OOC T.T I'm just trying to beat my writers block and try to make Kyoya more like himself… Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review! and about their relationship - i'm just kinda... i don't know what happened when i wrote the fight?... i think this is one of my crummiest chapters to date T.T constructive critisim welcomed flames will b chucked in the bin. 


End file.
